Cuando menos lo buscas lo encuentras
by Mizuky-chan
Summary: Una muchacha que ha sufrido mucho en el amor, años mas tarde encuentra a alguien que le da un vuelco total a su vida, volviendola alguien mas segura de si misma... ¿acaso podrá enfrentar sus temores?¿Podrá volverse a enamorar? S*S
1. La Graduacion de Sakura

: **La Graduación**

Era primavera, los árboles de cerezo caían suavemente al compás del viento, en la ciudad de Tomoeda todo es tranquilidad y la única persona que puede irrumpir en esa tranquila ciudad es, Sakura Kinomoto que siempre llega tarde a todo. Y dando gritos por todos lados porque siempre se topa con personas, postes y animales. Sakura llega tarde a su graduación aun cuando es a nivel Universitario hay cosas que no cambian verdad,

-SAKURA!!! Al fin llegas, no me digas que te quedaste dormida como siempre.

–Muy buenos días Tenma, ah si me quede dormida. Con una gotita en la cabeza.

–Bueno no importa, y sabes lo bueno es que te dije que la graduación era una hora antes solo para que llegarás a tiempo.

–Hoe! En serio!!! Gracias sino me pierdo mi graduación. -Oye Sakura, por fin hemos logrado nuestro sueño de ser Administradoras de Empresas. –Si y estoy muy emocionada nunca pensé que llegaría este día cuando entramos. –Jejeje yo tampoco.

Oigan por aquí, por aquí, las esta llamando el Lic. Sakamato. Les llama su amigo Motohiro, con quien se han amigos desde que entraron a la Universidad.

–Si ya vamos, y ¿para qué nos estará llamando?. –Pregunta Tenma a Sakura,.

–no lo sé, vamos averiguarlo. –responde Sakura

–Si vamos. –ambas chicas se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra su amigo.

-Oye Motohiro ¿por donde esta el Lic. Sakamoto? -El chico se les queda viendo y con un poco de rubor cuando ve a Tenma y Sakura que se da cuenta.

-Chicas que lindas se ven. -Sakura iba con un vestido Rosa sin tirantes, con una cinta negra en la cintura, con unos zapatos de tacón transparente con una cinta negra entrecruzada que le hacían resaltar su linda figura con el cabello recogido y Tenma iba con un vestido lila con faja en la cintura y dos tiras que levantan su busto y la falda que cae libremente dejando notar su cuerpo en forma, el vestido combina con su cabello lila suelto con rollitos en las puntas y ojos azules. Tenma roja como un tomate ante el comentario del chico no se percato de que el también estaba como un tomate.

–Muchas gracias Motohiro, oye Tenma no te molestaría si fuera a buscar yo al Lic. Sakamoto y mientras te quedas platicando con Motohiro, bueno ya regreso.

Sakura se fue antes de recibir una respuesta, mientras caminaba por lo que había sido su Facultad, y le entraba añoranza –_Cuando entre la Universidad de Tokio no estaba segura de que quería, creía que cualquier cosa sería bueno, pero en los exámenes conocí a Tenma y me dijo que quería ser Administradora y me explico todo lo que sabia respecto a la carrera y me gusto así que entre con ella, recuerdo cuando nos perdimos y terminamos en medicina y de allí nos mandaron para la nuestra, y nos quedamos muy sorprendidas al ver los hermosos jardines con árboles de cerezo, flores de todo tipo y bien combinados y los edificios limpios y de un color agradable para los estudiantes... UPS ya llegué a la oficina del Lic.)_

Toco la puerta, esperando que alguien adentro le respondiera.-Adelante.

–Buenos días Lic. Sakamoto mando usted a llamarme. –pregunta la castaña algo ruborizada, es que su licenciado era muy guapo.

–Así es Kinomoto, verás ya que usted y la Srita. Hyogo Tenma fueron las mejores de su promoción dirán el discurso de agradecimiento.

–Hoe… esto… pues… verá será un honor para nosotras y muchas gracias por confiar en nosotras. Me retiro entonces para comunicarle a ella, nos vemos.

–Siga, siga y espero que lo hagan muy bien.

–así será. –respondió la castaña

Al cerrar la puerta Sakura se queda aliviada de que salió de la oficina y es que el Lic. Sakamoto la ponía nerviosa, bueno a quien no, con las mejillas rosadas va caminando hacia Tenma y Motohiro que parecen hablar un poco nerviosos y casi hasta tartamudean.

-_Hay que nervios decir las palabras de agradecimiento, al menos no estaré sola Tenma esta conmigo, y el Lic. Siempre hace que me sonroje si tiene una sonrisa tan dulce y un cuerpazo que…_

–¿Qué te dijo el Lic. Sakamoto?, ¿Sakura?.

–¿Qué paso? -responde la castaña

–Hay Sakura siempre que terminas de hablar con el Lic. Siempre te quedas en la Luna jajajaja. -Ambos jóvenes reían mientras que Sakura estaba reaccionando.

–Disculpa que decías?. -Con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Qué fuye lo que te dijo el Lic.? –pregunta ya desesperada su amiga.

–así, pues verás me dijo que nosotras somos las encargadas de dar las palabras de agradecimiento al finalizar el acto.

–¡QUE!, y ¿Qué le dijiste? –pregunta alarmada y asustada Tenma, en tanto que al pobre Motohiro lo excluyeron sin darse cuenta.

–Pues que sería un honor dar las gracias y que contará con nosotras.

–SAKURA Y YA HAS PENSADO QUE DIREMOS. –Tenma. Le grita de lo nerviosa que se puso.

–pues no. Pero no te preocupes ya veremos que decimos. –dice la castaña levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de, déjamelo a mí, yo se que algo vamos hacer.

-Hola hija creo que llegamos a tiempo. –llega saludando Fujitaka, junto con Touya.

–Papá que bueno que vinieron ya estaba pensando de que no vendrían. –dice mas tranquila Sakura, es que su familia había tardado un poco en llegar.

Viendo que su hermana se ponía triste agrega el mayo de los Kinomoto. –Oye monstruo no te olvidas de saludarme.

–Ya te he dicho que no me digas monstruo por que no lo soy. -_Touya sigue siendo mas alto que yo no es justo siempre me logra esquivar el es mi hno Touya el es abogado muchas chicas andan atrás de el y siempre las anda esquivando_.

–si sigues así no crees que parecerás más un monstruo y además el peinado se te esta arruinando.

–¡QUE!, ¡Tenma ayúdame mi hno me despeino!

–Muy buenos días señor Kinomoto. –Saluda Motohiro y Tenma

–Buenos días Hyogo, Motohiro.

-buenos días. Dijo Touya con vos seca

–Hay Sakura si sigues así peleándote con tu hno aun siendo una graduada de universidad.

–Casi graduada. Enfatizo Touya con voz burlona, esto desespero a Sakura, porque ya no pudo patear a su hermano.

–Chicas ya va a empezar apresúrense. Les dijo una voz.

–si ya vamos, allí estamos Sakura. -_Nunca cambiarás siempre igual de enérgica. _

–Muchas gracias Tenma y vamos que ya empezaron a entrar. Si mi hermano me desespera, mira que despeinarme justo cinco minutos antes de entrar a mi graduación.

-Chicas vamos que si se nos hará tarde. -Es que Motohiro era uno de los amigos que tenían ellas en la facultad siempre habían estado juntos. Y siempre les decía chicas.

–Si vamos, ven vamos Tenma, -adelantandose, para que su amigo no se desespere.

–si ya voy. –responde la ojiazul.

Cuando entraron al salón de actos estaba hermosamente adornado con listones y globos dorados y corintos que caracterizaban a la facultad y flores corintas y blancas con el escudo de la facultad y universidad, las sillas tenían una cubierta corinta y blanco intercaladamente, y un letrero que decía FELICIDADES PROMOCION 2008, con letras corintas y orilla dorada. Sakura se quedo tan emocionada e impactada del lugar. Entraron todos y se fueron sentando en el lugar correspondiente y el acto continuo sin Ningún contratiempo… a Sakura y a Tenma se les olvido el pequeño detalle de dar las gracias.

A continuación tendremos las palabras de agradecimiento que dirán las Sritas. Kinomoto Sakura y Hyogo Tenma. –¡Sakura!, Sakura pensaste que diríamos.

–la verdad que no pero creo que tenemos que ir todos nos están viendo. –dice aun mas nerviosa y viendo que los demás las buscaban con la mirada.

–si vamos. -caminaron hacia el pódium y se quedaron paradas sin saber que decir o hacer Tenma estaba realmente nerviosa así que Sakura Decidio empezar a hablar diciendo:

-Buenas días, creo que este momento es muy especial para todos ya que concluimos una parte importante de nuestra vida profesional, comenzaré con una breve historia cuando estaba realizando los exámenes para poder entrar a la universidad… hace cinco años no tenia claro que carrera elegir, y una persona que se examino conmigo me comento de que ella seguiría Administración y me explico y hasta me logro convencer de que siguiera esta carrera, solo con sus palabras, y le doy gracias no solo a ella sino a todos los catedráticos, compañeros, familia y amigos por brindarme su apoyo, cariño, amistad y sobre todo por enseñarme, enseñarnos de que la vida en la universidad es una fuente de oportunidades que si alguien no la aprovecha, esa oportunidad no se pierde sino alguien mas la aprovechará, también por ayudarnos a ser mas organizados con nuestras vidas para poder serlo en nuestro futuro trabajo gracias por sus enseñanzas, consejos, regaños. Muchas gracias y felicidades… por cumplir esta meta que es de todos.

Tenma todavía un poco nerviosa continúo:

Buenos días, gracias por todos los momentos compartidos en el transcurso de estos 5 años, nos llevamos en el corazón a todos… porque quieran o no siempre formaron parte de nuestro crecimiento, travesuras, problemas y soluciones, cuando nuestra querida amiga falleció por no querer aceptar ayuda de ninguno nuestro grado se unió mas y creo que todos empeñamos mas en concluir la carrera por ella, yo soy una.

–yo también. Interrumpió Sakura.

Tenma prosiguió, después de la breve interrupción de Sakura. –aprendamos de los errores de los demás y no nos dejemos caer tan fácilmente porque hoy puede ser un día gris pero mañana el sol brillará de nuevo. Los quiero a todos y perdón por los momentos malos que ocasione… Gracias y felicidades a todos!!!!

Bajaron las dos lentamente y con lagrimas rodando por su mejillas porque Aiko, era una chica bondadosa y cariñosa tal como su nombre la describía Aiko: Ai= amor ko= niña, niña del amor.

Todos aplaudieron y unos llorando de recordar a la chica que murió de anorexia, a la que todos trataron de ayudar pero ella se negó y termino muriendo, solo por el hecho de que su exnovio le decía que estaba gorda y no la quería por eso, y la recordaban porque era una persona dulce y gentil. Al ver el estado de ánimo de los jóvenes el conductor de la graduación dijo:

-Y para concluir esta actividad gracias a todos los padres y amigos de los nuestros queridos alumnos por venir y acompañar a los graduados. Todos salieron en silencio y empezaron a salir del silencio que los padres se acercaban para felicitar a sus hijos. -Sakura y Tenma se separaron para ir a buscar a sus respectivas familias. Y así todo término entre recuerdos fotografías, risas y lagrimas…. Y así concluyo un grandioso día.

-Oye monstruo, así que ahora los monstruos se gradúan de la universidad nunca creí que lo lograrías con esa cabeza que tienes. –dice burlón Touya pero muy orgulloso de su querida hermana.

-Hno como te atreves. -la da una patada en el pie y Touya solo se queja del dolor.

–Basta niños dejen de pelear. Dice Fujitaka con una sonrisa. –Vamos a casa a festejar de que Sakurita cerró su vida estudiantil y ahora comenzará la vida profesional.

–Oye monstruo Felicidades has trabajado mucho para llegar hasta hoy.

–Hno… gracias… -Dijo Sakura mientras se lanzaba a su hno en un fuerte abrazo. Que el correspondió mientras Fujitaka sonreía… y alistaba todo para el almuerzo, mientras pensaba en su querida Nadeshiko que le gustaría que estuviera ahí.

-Vamos a comer, he preparado tu platillo favorito Unagi, (algo como brochetas o pinchos de anguila, onigiris y de postre Helado Flotante.

–¡En serio! ¡GRACIAS PAPA!.

–Hey monstruo deja de estar gritando porque votarás la casa. –dice Touya, es que el nunca dejaría decirle monstruo a su hermana.

–¡Hermano! –dice Sakura, ya enojada que en ese día le había dicho miles de veces monstruo.

–vengan a comer. –siempre Fujitaka llegando en el momento indicado para evitar que pelearan.

–Sip. Itadamakisu!!!!. Esta delicioso!!!, se nota que eres un gran cocinero.

–A comparación de los monstruos que no pueden cocinar creo que…. Aouch!!!. (Una patada que recibió de Sakura).

–Oye hija y no has sabido de Tomoyo. –pregunta interrumpiendo y diciendo algo imprudente.

–no hace mucho tiempo de que no se de ella, lo dijo con un tono de tristeza y enojo. -que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

–Oye monstruo. -Dijo Touya para distraer la mente de su hna.

-Touya!!!!!!!! -Dijo la pobre Sakura. Y el almuerzo continúo amenamente. concluyo un día muy tranquilo.

En su cuarto pensaba que haría de su vida a partir de ese momento ya no tendría a Tenma ni a Motohiro, ciertamente, pero ya se había acostumbrado a estar sola.

-Ya se que hare mañana iré a buscar trabajo así papa ya no se preocupará tanto de mis gastos y lo ayudaré al igual que mi hno. A donde iré a buscar ya que tengo unas cuantas propuestas….

.

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos, he compuesto el capitulo uno. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews.


	2. Banco Li

Al día siguiente…

-Papá sabes creo que empezare a buscar trabajo tengo grandes probabilidades de entrar ya que tengo muchas propuestas empezaré por el Banco Internacional Li. Continuaré con Mitsui Corp y Nippon Telephone.

–Me alegro hija de que ya quieras trabajar y sabes que te apoyaré en todo. –expresa su padre con una gran sonrisa

–si lo se, por eso te quiero. –dandole un abraso a su padre.

–Ven a comer porque no puedes irte con el estomago vacío. –dice dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–SI, buenos dias mamá hoy es un gran día. -Lo dijo mientras veia una fotografía de su madre que falleció cuando apenas tenia tres años.

–Ven Sientate hija. –dice poniendo el desayuno enfrente de la chica.

–Itadakimasu, ¿y Touya?.

–se fue mas temprano porque tiene un caso que le esta costando ganar ya que casi todas las evidencias dicen que es culpable su cliente pero, el cliente dice que es inocente y el le cree por eso esta investigando mas a fondo.

–Ya veo!!!!. –dice mientras come rápidamente su desayuno. –Bien ya me voy.

–-¡Con cuidado y suerte! –responde el papá

–Gracias.-se despide Sakura de su padre que la salío a despedir al portón de la casita amarilla.

Sakura iba con pantalón de vestir verde jade, con un saco del mismo color y una blusa blanca, un collar verde y unos pendientes de plata, su cabello suelto hasta la cintura y el aire suavemente ondeandolo, mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calle de Tomoeda dirigiéndose a el tren que la llevaria hasta Tokyo donde iría al Banco Li, como siempre el tren iba hasta el borde de gente y Sakura apenas si pudo entrar, el viaje tardo alrededor de 20 min. Y bajo cerca de la torre de Tokyo, se encamino por las pobladas calles de Tokyo mientras buscaba el gran Banco Li.

Cuando llego se asombro del tamaño del banco y antes de entrar se quedo parada cerca de la puerta de acceso, según decía ella para tomar aliento, antes de dar un paso en falso, así que al fin decidió entrar, se acerco a la recepcionista con cierto nerviosismo y admirando el tamaño del banco por dentro ya que se veía mas grande que desde afuera.

-Buenos días. Dijo Sakura.

–Si buenos dias en que le puedo ayudar. Contesto una mujer que no pasaba de los 30 años.

–eh si… bueno vengo a ver al señor Li.

–tiene cita previa.

–Hoe necesito cita!!!.

–si srita necesita hacer una cita previa para poder hablar con el señor Li.

–bueno podría darle esta carta de petición de empleo aquí esta adjunto mi curriculum y la carta de opción de empleo a este banco, muchas gracias por su tiempo, nos vemos. Esto lo dijo con un tono de enojo ya que se le olvido llamar para hacer una cita, cosa que le resultaba obvia y se enojo consigo misma porque había perdido casi 1 hora en todo su papeleo y la espera para la entrega de currículos. Se dispuso a salir cuando al halar la puerta otro sujeto la abrió empujándola y le da en la cabeza a la pobre Sakura.

–¡Oye QUE te pasa!, ¡ten mas cuidado! Dice sin darse cuenta que un hilo de sangre caia de su frente

–¡FIJESE POR DONDE CAMINA! -Al notar que a quien había golpeado era una muchacha no mas de 23 años que parecía una muñequita de porcelana con hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y con el traje que llevaba resaltaban su belleza, cambia de actitud tan drásticamente aun tono mas sutil.

-Oye disculpa ¿estas bien?. -Ella viendo unos ojos marrones que cambiaron de un seño fruncido a un tono de preocupación dice:

–¡Que SI me ENCUENTRO BIEN! si claro por supuesto no todos los días te golpean con la puerta!!!!! Y encima viene UN TIPO Y TE GRITA CUANDO EL QUE TIENE LA CULPA ES EL. –dice mas furiosa.

–Si, claro… supongo… que fue… obvia mi pregunta. -Dice cierto castaño, que se puso nervioso al ver unos hermosos ojos esmeralda con el señor fruncido de enojo y dolor y su cabello castaño hasta la cintura, su piel blanca y un tono rojo en su cabeza…mientras un hilo delgado carmesí empezaba a rodar por su rostro. Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que en vez de estar gritándole como siempre hacia con todos, estaba pensando en lo hermosa que era.

Hasta el mismo Shaoran Li no, entendía porque el gran cambio de actitud hacia la señorita que acaba de golpear, y no entendía porque cambio tan drásticamente de un enojo a uno cuando quería llamar la atención de una chica, y es decir que chica solo con verlo no querría salir con el, cabello castaño, ojos ambarinos, piel bronceado oscuro, buen cuerpo, que como según lo llamaban sus empleadas alguien que merecía ser comido como si fuera chocolate.

Todos los trabajadores del banco quedaron enmudecidos al ver que una srita le gritaba asi a nada mas ni nada menos que el JEFE LI SHAORAN, cuando nadie ni se inmuta en susurrar porque ya sienten el demonio en persona con una sola mirada de el. La secretaria de Shaoran que se llama Suzuki mira todo y comenta con la cajera.

-Mira esa muchacha vino a buscar empleo pero, dudo que lo consiga nadie se atreve a gritarle, dudo que le den aquí.

–Ya lo creo, para el nadie le puede levantar la vos.

–Pues verás ella vino a pedir trabajo de gerente y cuando se marcha el entra y la golpea, con quien se toma es con el mismisimo demonio upps el Jefe de seguro se esta aguantando el enojo porque no le ha dicho nada.

–Si tienes razón pobre chica…

Los gritos de Shaoran no se hacen esperar, como que los estuviera invocando –Susuki, Susuki ven por favor. -La pobre secretaria sale corriendo al encuentro de su jefe que por cierto le tenia un terror espantoso porque siempre andaba gritándole a medio mundo y lo consideraban el diablo en persona por el trato que le daba a todos.

–Mando a llamar joven Li.

–si por favor lleva el botiquín a mi oficina mientras llevo a la srita….(esperando respuesta)… para poder curarla._ Como se atreve a no responderme quien se cree que es._

–ven párate te llevaré a mi oficina. -Sakura un poco inconsciente del duro golpe que le propinaron se dejo llevar por Shaoran. Abrió la puerta y la sienta en la silla mas cercana esperando que la secretaría le lleve el botiquín pero Suzuki no llega así que sale a traer el botiquín mientras deja descansando a la joven.

–Suzuki, quien es ella y porque no me has llevado el botiquín.

–Disculpe joven… bueno…eto… ella vino a buscar trabajo pero se le olvido hacer una cita y me dejo su curriculum.

-_Ja, si piensa que tendrá trabajo aquí, esta equivocada.-_piensa Shaoran

–¿Cómo se llama? –pregunta Li.

–Kinomoto Sakura. –dice ella tranquilamente.

–¡Dices Kinomoto! –responde Shaoran alarmado

–si así es porque la pregunta. –Eso no te interesa Suzuki. Mientras llevaba iba por el botiquín al baño iba pensando.

_Kinomoto Sakura ella es la persona que logro sacar a flote la empresa y aun siendo estudiante, por lo que le propusimos un trabajo ya que ella seria una excelente administradora y negociadora del banco y por lo que no teníamos que perderla además de ser la mejor de su promoción, pero creo que lo eché todo a perder por gritarle…Ella quiso presentarse al terminar el trabajo pero yo no la quise recibir… Pero esa chica se atrevió a gritarme. _En lo que salía el del baño con botiquín en mano, Sakura intento salir de la oficina.

_Rayos me siento mareada del golpe, lo mejor será que me vaya antes de que venga ese tipo y quien se cree para gritarme así, veré donde esta la secretaría y por allí encontraré la salida._

–Srita, ¿ya se va? y el joven Li, fue a buscar el botiquín, espere a que el regrese.

–ese sujeto es el presidente, oye podrías darme el curriculum que deje, nunca me atrevería a trabajar con alguien así,

–Pero srita Sakura, por favor no puedo darle el curriculum el todavía no lo ha revisado. –en cuanto a Shaoran, escuchaba atrás de una puerta, lo que decía Sakura.

–mejor para mí, así no estaría de candidata para nada de este banco. Por favor Suzuki, entrégame mis papeles. -dijo con un tono de enojo que no paso desapercibida para Suzuki ni para Shaoran

–Eto, esta bien. –aun sabiendo de que después la regañarían.

–Gracias. -Shaoran se sentía enojado porque esa muchacha había retirado su papelería y al escuchar que NUNCA trabajaría para un tipo como el, lo que mas le dolió.

-Suzuki, VENGA A MI OFICINA. –Grita Shaoran.

–Ya voy joven. –dice asustado Suzuki, es que ella no soportaba que su jefe le gritara, pero era buena persona en el fondo.

–PODRIAS EXPLICARME PORQUE LE DISTE EL CURRICULUM, ELLA ES LA MUCHACHA QUE ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO. –dice desesperado dando vueltas por su oficina como si fuera tigre enjaulado.

–Pero, yo le pregunte y usted me dijo que no me interesaba y no vi ningún problema además ella estaba muy enojada.

–Esta bien, vuelve a tu trabajo y pásame los demás curriculum porque ahora SI necesitamos encontrar a alguien que la sustituya. -_Rayos porque soy el que arruina los negocios. -_Se sentó en la silla cerca del escritorio, cerro los ojos y lo que aparecieron fueron unos ojos esmeralda_. -Pero que hace ella en mi mente si solo la vi un momento._

Mientras que Sakura había salido del banco, e iba caminando para Mitsui Corp. Viendo su curriculum se dio cuenta de que había una calcomanilla pegada con el logo, dirección y teléfono del banco. Cosa que le fastidio y la hizo enojarse aun mas.

_Quien se cree ese tipo, primero me golpea, luego me grita, después es amable, que raro que bien que me salí de allí, pero me siento mareada y creo que me enoje demasiado y me afectó pero me esta dando vueltas la cabeza. -_Ya no veo bien y cae desmayada cerca de la torre de Tokyo, unas personas a su alrededor empezaron a decir.

–Oye estas bien, responde, responde, alguien llame a una ambulancia. Fue lo último que pudo oir Sakura.

Ya en el hospital despierta, en una habitación blanca, que daba la impresión de soledad y tristeza. –Hoe pero ¿como llegué aquí?

Una voz le dice –¡Que bien ya despertaste así ya no me quitas mas tiempo, además estás aquí porque la srita, salío escapando del banco como que si la fueran a matar! Al darse cuenta de que la voz era del presidente del banco.

–Y que hace ud, aquí. –pregunta ella algo molesta solo de verlo.

–Me llamaron del hospital diciendo que un trabajador mío estaba aquí y que viniera a recogerte, porque en unas horas te daban de alta además de que era el UNICO numero telefónico que consiguieron en tu cartera y mejor dicho el número estaba en el folder.

–Es que se me olvido el celular. –dice ella, en modo de disculpa.

–Se mas atenta para la próxima. Dijo Shaoran.

–eto, y a ud que le importa si dejo o no mi celular.

Con tono sarcastico dice Shaoran: -Pues, para que no me llamen a cada rato para venir por ti al hospital.

Sakura se pone roja del enojo y le grita: -NO TENIA PORQUE VENIR SI TANTO LE MOLESTA. Y los dos se vieron con el seño fruncido y lanzándose rayitos.

En eso entra un doctor a la habitación y dice: -veo que ya estas bien, como para estar peleando con el, que amablemente te vino a traer.

–No era necesario que EL viniera por mí, me hubiera ido por mi cuenta.

–Te haré unas preguntas, te parece.

–Si claro.

–Me retiro para que pueda continuar. Dijo Shaoran.

–No, es mejor que se quede porque así la podrá ayudar. Ya que usted es la pareja de la señorita, me di cuenta en cuanto entre. La pobre Sakura en cuanto oyo eso se puso roja como tomate.

_¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que el es mi novio?_. –No, doctor el no es…

Fue interrumpida por Shaoran, -lo que quiere decir, es que no esta segura si quiere seguir siendo mi novia, esta mañana nos peleamos…

-Ya veo, dice el doctor. Entonces vamos con las preguntas.

–Esta bien, -dice Sakura, casi matando a Shaoran con la vista.

-Bueno, cada cuanto te ocurre esto, por lo que dicen los análisis es que te es frecuente, ¿cada cuanto te dan desmayos?

–Eto, si es frecuente lo que pasa que cuando me enojo, me dan mareos, se me baja la presión y rara vez me dan desmayos.

–Así es, cuando fue la última vez que te ocurrió. –pregunta el doctor.

- cuando estaba haciendo un trabajo para un banco y el PRESIDENTE, ni siquiera se digno en presentase, tan solo le dijo a su secretaría que me dijera "Gracias por hacer subir la empresa, cuando te gradúes puedes venir a trabajar aquí".

Shaoran con una gotita en la cabeza porque obviamente se refería a el. la verdad no se porque fui a ese banco a querer trabajar y me desmaye en mi casa porque mi hermano me dijo… bueno eso no importa. El doctor con una gotita en la cabeza por la gran explicación de Sakura le dice.

–Y como te hiciste la hematoma en la cabeza y por lo visto fue duro el golpe, creo que eso contribuyo para que te desmayarás.

–porque iba a dejar mi curriculum al banco me tarde mas de 1hora en todo el papeleo para que me digan que necesito una cita para poder hablar con el grandioso LI SHAORAN, y me iba enojada, cuando el PRESIDENTE, entro y yo salía y cuando el abría la puerta la empujo tan fuerte que me golpeo y me sangró un momento la cabeza, además me grito de allí me llevo a una oficina que no TIENE VENTILACION, como queria que aguantará tanto. Y ESTE QUE VE AQUÍ NO ES MI NOVIO ES EL PRESIDENTE IDIOTA DEL BANCO. El doctor y Shaoran con una gotita en la cabeza, solo ven a Sakura tan enojada.

–ya veo así que el es el causante de tu desmayo. –agrega el doctor.

–Doctor, tampoco lo diga así fue un error gritarle. –responde Shaoran avergonzado de su comportamiento.

–Que acaso dices que golpearme no fue un error. –Responde mas enojada Sakura.

–Eto, yo no decía eso!!! Cálmate, te podrías desmayar otra vez.

–En este caso el tiene razón te deberías de calmar concluimos Sakura, ya te puedes ir a casa pero que te vengan a traer, todavía no estas en condiciones de andar sola.

–no se preocupe Doctor yo llamaré a alguien que me venga a traer.

–No se preocupe yo me encargo de ella, y haré que llegue con bien a su casa. –dice tratando de compensar a Sakura de haberla golpeado, y también convencerla de que regrese al banco.

-Como que usted se va a encargarme de mí, si me golpeo quizá se capaz de matarme, me niego!!!.

–Te la confío Li-san y por favor a acompañeme a fuera.

–He? Yo. Dijo Shaoran.

–Si. Y salen de la habitación dejando a una Sakura con un signo de interrogación en su cabecita y una gotita porque no la escucharon en los más mínimo. Mientras decide cambiarse para irse antes de que llegue El

–A pesar de lo que diga ella, te ves como un buen muchacho, cuídala y no la dejes escapar,

-Sí, no se preocupe, -dice Shaoran pensando de que el doctor se refería a lo del golpe.

-nos vemos.-agrega el doctor. Shaoran con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza tratando de descifrar que fue lo que le dijo el doctor, mientras entra a la habitación de Sakura sin tocar la puerta.

Al abrirla ve a Sakura en ropa interior y se queda mudo, al verla en ropa interior. _Pero que diablos, se esta cambiando, tiene un cuerpo precioso, esas curvas y…_ Sintio un calor subir a su cara. Y siente que algo golpea su cabeza, -¿Pero que diablos?,dice el al salir de su trance.

-SALTE DE MI HABITACION IDIOTA, IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVEZ A ENTRAR SIN TOCAR LA PUERTA. –responde toda aborchornada

–Perdona no quise… no sabia que te estabas cambiando.

-SALTE DE UNA VEZ.

-Si, lo siento ya me voy. -Sakura roja como un tomate porque nunca la habia visto un chico en ropa interior, y la verdad que no se había puesto a ver detalladamente como era Li, así que sin mas pensamientos se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

–_Rayos nunca pensé de que el tal Li, fueran tan… tan idiota, como se atrevío a entrar al cuarto sin tocar la puerta, lo mejor será salir de aquí sin que se de cuenta._

Sakura abrío la puerta lentamente percatandose de que Shaoran no la viera, y salio pasito por pasito, alguien la observaba cerca del dispensador de bebidas.

–_Esta chica si que es obstinada, pero hay algo en su forma de ser que me es atrayente, tiene buen cuerpo, ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello castaño, todo en ella es precioso, y tambien un poco torpe para las huidas. _

Un joven que la observaba no muy retirado se le va acercando. –No crees que deberías mejorar tus técnicas de escape, porque sabes, son pésimas y cuidado que más adelante hay otra maseta. –dice y empieza reírse de la castaña.

–de que te ries, si la causa por la que me estaba yendo así es por TU CULPA.

–por la mía, y dime que hice para que huyas de mí, acaso te atraigo.

–Serás idiota, como se te ocurre ni siquiera se como eres, y lo que se de ti no me agrada en lo absoluto.

–así, entonces eso quiere decir que si me conocieras podrías sentir algo por mí. -Mientras Shaoran le enviaba una mirada sensual que para Sakura no paso desapercibido y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que miraba unos ojos ambarinos que tenían una chispa algo embriagador.

–yo… eto… no dije eso. –responde ella en su defensa.

–pero lo quisiste dar a entender.

-YA DEJA DE MOLESTARME Y ME VOY A CASA. –grita ella, pero sin tratar de pertubar a los demás pacientes.

-¿Disculpa pero con qué, bolso?

–Pues el que… tenía… en mis manos.- ¿Donde deje mi bolso estoy segura de que la traia conmigo?

–no será esta. –dice el enseñándole su bolso.

–Porque la tienes y a que hora me la quitaste devuélvemela

. –Solo si vas conmigo a tomar un café. –responde el sin saber porque ahora la esta invitando a tomar café

–quien quisiera ir contigo. –responde ella de manera ironica.

–Pues verás muchas señoritas, quisieran estar en tu lugar. -Dice con cierto tono de sarcasmo.


	3. El regreso de Tomoyo

**Cap. 3 El regreso de Tomoyo**

Y eso a mí no intereza. Además si tanto te interesa una, busca a alguien con quien jugar porque simplemente no sales a la calle y alli encontrarás tantas como quieras. Dijo Sakura.

Eso es cierto, pero puedo jugar con alguna después, le dije al doctor que te llevaría a casa y así va hacer, y sino quieres ir conmigo, NO te devolveré tu bolso hasta que aceptes. Explico Shaoran

Que obstinado eres. Dijo Sakura. –Yo obstinado, mira quien es aquí la obstinada, no es nadie mas que Tú, primero te sales del banco cuando no te habia curado, dos te sales a hurtadillas de la habitación y tres no quieres ir a tomar un simple café conmigo!!!.

-Uf, por sino te diste cuenta, en las tres razones que diste, el responsable eres Tu!. –Con que no quieres venir heee?, me disculparás pero no tengo otra opción más que llevarte a la fuerza. Dijo Shaoran. -QUE ni se te ocurra tocarme porque voy a…

Sakura ya no termino de hablar porque Shaoran la habia cargado y la saco del hospital, se la llevo a su auto que era un Mercedez Benz del año color verde olivo con tapiceria crema. Y la metío al auto, le abrocho el cinturón y cerro la puerta para que no pudiera salir. (Podría decirse que Shaoran la secuestro). Luego el se metio al carro y arranco en dirección a una cafetería.

_No entiendo, porque hago esto, si ella no queria venir porque la obligue, porque siento que cambie demasiado rapido, jejejeje me ve con ojos que pueden hasta matar, pero me agrada estar con ella, cosa que no he sentido con ninguna, y eso que puedo decir que he tenido muchas en mi vida ya a los 25 años, pero ella es simplemente encantadora, quisiera ver que se esconde atrás de esa mirada de enojo y carácter fuerte, a de haber algo… y lo voy a averiguar. _ Pensó Shaoran.

Mientras que Sakura pensaba, _no puedo creer que este tonto _(véase ya va bajando de Idiota a tonto, algo a de venir por allí)_ me haya sacado del hospital cargada y me haya obligado a venir con él, pero no entiendo porque me siento algo irritada, y a la vez a gusto, lo veo manejar con discreción, noto unos hermosos ojos cafés y solo cabello medio despeinado lo hacer ver apuesto upps siento calor subir a mi rostro…_ -¿Por qué me ves con esa cara de embobada? Dijo Shaoran. _–Rayos me vio, y creo que me estaba ruborizando. _Eto… pues… es… que verás… así estaba viendo un ave que volaba de tu lado y me pareció muy lindo. –_Sakura tonta pero que tonterías estas diciendo. Que suerte tengo apareció una._

Iban llegando a un puente cerca del mar, por lo que muchas aves, empezaron a verse, a Sakura le encantaban todos los animales y en especial las aves.

_Se que soy ingenuo y me creo las mentiras de Yamasaki, pero esta chica si que no sabe mentir, nadie se creería eso del ave. _–Mira allí esta otra vez. Dice Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza. –No crees que es una hermosa garzeta. Dice Sakura. _Rayos esta chica si que tiene suerte…_piensa Shaoran. –Así, ¿te gusta las aves, Li?

-Pues verás, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar viendo aves ni cosas de esas, el banco requiere de mucha atención y los pocos momentos que tengo libres lo utilizo para estar con chicas. _Pero que idiota soy porque le digo eso de chicas._ –ya veo, así que eres un hombre muy ocupado, que no puede darse cuenta de tantas cosas valiosas que se pierde. Dice Sakura. _Pero sera idiota, porque me tiene que resaltar eso de chicas._

-A ti te gustan las aves, por lo que veo. Dice Shaoran. –Si. Contesta Sakura, -y que clases de aves te gustan. –Todas. _Creo que se molesto por lo que dije hace un momento. Ahh es cierto ya no estaba enojada cuando me pregunto por las aves, _dejo salir un suspiro de resignación. _Siempre arruino las mejores oportunidades. _

Por suerte su corto viaje término cuando llegaron a una cafetería con buena iluminación, ventilación con servicio extra especial, (¬¬ Ya saben que Shaorancito es dueño de un banco la llevo a la mejor cafeteria de la ciudad).

-Ven, baja, le dice Shaoran a Sakura, como todo un caballero la ayuda a bajar del auto. –Toma, aquí tienes tu cartera, pero con la condición de que no te escaparás. –Si, ten por seguro, igual me alcanzarías. –Estas en lo correcto por hoy no te dejaré escapar.

-Bienvenidos, pasen adelante, soy Tokitou Ami, hoy me haré cargo de ustedes. –Gracías, mesa para dos por favor. Y le guiña un ojo, tratando de decir que es una ocasión especial. –Hi!!, pasen por aquí. –Ven, Sakura. Dice Shaoran y la toma de la mano. -_Pero que estoy haciendo, porque la tome de la mano, se siente tan bien, piel suave y delicada, dedos finos. _

_-Y este que se atreve a tomarme de la mano, pero por alguna razón me hace sentir segura, como la de… no, no quiero recordarlo y no tengo que estar pensando en eso… en él, ya es tan solo parte de mi pasado, me prometí que no me enamoraría nunca más… _-Sakura, Sakura estás bien, te estoy hablando desde hace mas de 2 minutos. –Así, si lo siento. Me distraje, esto lo dice con un tono de añoranza, tristeza reflejado en sus ojos. Que no paso desapercibido para Shaoran. _A esta chica que le pasará porque se pone triste tan de repente. _

Donde Ami los había llevado era al jardín atrás de la cafetería, donde era para reuniones especiales como la de Shaoran y Sakura, según él. Donde había un río artificial, peces, árboles y flores todo estilo japonés.

-Cuando estén listos para ordenar solo deben llamarme. Dijo Ami. -Si, gracias. Sakura en cambio cada vez se sentía mal, porque lo empezaba a recordar el daño que le había causado y no quería recordarlo porque siempre le hacia llorar, si ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun le dolía, y unas lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a resbalar, cuando apenas se estaba sentando. Y dicidio mejor salir antes de que Li se percatará de que estaba llorando.

-Esto, iré al baño. –Esta bien, dijo Shaoran, no muy convencido de las palabras de ella, pero cuando la vio darse la vuelta vio algo Cristalino que salía de sus hermosos ojos verdes. –Oye estas bien, te puedo llevar a casa si lo prefieres. –No te molestes, estoy bien, ya regreso. Sakura salío corriendo pero no preciso para el baño que estaba a la izquierda, sino a la salida que esta a la derecha.

_Que le habrá, pasado porque estaría llorando, acaso hice algo de lo que no me percaté. Si que es una chica llena misterios y muy extraña._

_Que tonta soy al salir corriendo, pero ya no aguantaba, porque siempre que lo recuerdo, me causa tanto daño, Eriol porque, te fuiste, me traicionaste con Mitzuki, eres tan cruel por hacerme daño._ Mientras que Sakura caminaba con la cabeza gacha y solo sentía la gente pasar a la par de ella, haciendola sentir insignificante. Llego rapido a la estación de tren que la llevaría de vuelta a su querida Tomoeda. Cuando llego a su casa:

_Gracias a Dios que papá, ni mi hermano han venido, así me ahorro comentarios de papá y reclamos de Touya._

Sakura casi no pudo dormir por pensar y llorar en Eriol, su primer amor con el que había sido feliz por un muy corto tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que el la traicionaba con su maestra Mitzuki Kaho, Sakura en verdad estaba dolida y sintiendo punzadas en el corazón, por acaso ¿Aun lo quería?, había perdido la voluntad de volverse a enamorar. Sollozos era todo lo que se podia escuchar en la habitación.

_No entiendo porque, si fue hace 8 años en la preparatoria no entiendo como aun puede doler tanto su traición, quizás porque yo le quise en verdad, y me humillo de la forma más horrible, me juré a mi misma nunca más volverme a enamorar, ya llevo 8 años así, creo que lo lograré toda mi vida. Nunca, nunca confiare en uno de nuevo. Pero tengo que ser fuerte no puedo darme por vencida en superar esto, y además no quiero preocupar a Touya y a papá._

Toc, toc, toc, -Monstruo a desayunar. –ya bajo hermano, gracias por avisarme. –es por tus ronquidos que mejor te despierto porque sino, votarás la casa. –Hermano!!! Eres un tonto. –si lo que quieras pero apurate, te estan esperando.

-ufff, (suspiro), tendré que ir a buscar trabajo, pero…Hoe?, quien me estará esperando, haber, haber que me pongo hoy, así este pantalón negro, esta blusa rosada, estos zapatos rosados o los negros, mejor los rosa, este collar de piedra rosa, colgantes negros, y cincho rosa. LISTA!!!!! y a desayunar…

Como siempre entro tan animada a la cocina saludando a todos excepto a esa persona que la llego a buscar. -Buenos días papá, buenos días hermano, Buenos días mamá hoy estas muy linda como siempre.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura. –te esperan monstruo. –YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO (plaff, patada en el pie del pobre Touya). Dice Sakura. –Pues tu visita lo pensará después de ver esto.

Shaoran con una gota en la cabeza por ver a Sakura tan animada, y además dando un puntapié a su hermano. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió a ver a Sakura con ese atuendo que le quedaba de maravilla la hacía ver más expresiva, mas como decirlo hermosa.

-Hoe?, por cierto quien es? Dice inocentemente Sakura. Touya, Fujitaka y Shaoran con una gota en la cabeza porque Sakura ya tenia mas de 5 minutos de estar allí y no se había percatado. –Monstruo, mejor date la vuelta. Se dio la vuelta muy sorprendida dice:

-QUE… PODRIAS DECIRME QUE HACE EL AQUÍ. –Buenos días Sakura, siento lo de mi comportamiento ayer, se que te hice sentir incomoda por eso ya no te seguí. En verdad lo lamento. Toma te traje la papelería que dejaste ayer en el auto y estas flores como simbolo de mi arrepentimiento.

_-pero que, porque no la pude quitar de la mente toda la noche, y tuve que investigar su dirección, y venir hasta acá, pero no entiendo porque no me gusta verla triste._

-Si eres tan amable, podriamos ir afuera… tengo un asunto que arreglar. Y salio de la casa. –Así, claro, muchas gracias, por su tiempo señor Kinomoto, y lamento haber irrumpido en su casa sin avisar. Con su permiso me retiro.

-Claro no te preocupes, ten cuidado y cuida bien de la pequeña Sakura. Dice Fujitaka. -Mocoso, cuando le hagas algo a mi hermana, te las verás conmigo. Dice Touya con un tono de enojo y chispitas saliendo de sus ojos.

Shaoran con una inmensa gota sale de la casa, a encontrarse con ella.

_Nunca pensé que ella viviera en una ciudad tan tranquila y en esta casa tan acogedora, ¬¬ pensé que era de Tokyo por su carácter._

-eto, como decirlo, Lo Siento mucho, ayer yo salí corriendo sin dar una explicación cuando te había prometido quedarme, discúlpame.

-Tranquila no tengo nada que perdonarte yo.. yo soy el que debería pedirte disculpas por obligarte a ir conmigo y ser el culpable de que te sienteras mal.

-pero tu… no fuiste el culpable… es solo que me vinieron recuerdos a la mente (dice con un tono de triste, pero cambia rápido a uno más feliz), así que bueno ya no tiene importancia, perdón… y me voy antes de que mi hermano me bombardee con preguntas. Gracias por venir y disculpa las molestias causadas.

-Seguirás buscando trabajo, ¿no es así?. Pregunta Shaoran –Si, hoy me siento llena de energías como pasarme la ciudad entera. Dice Sakura. –Podrías ir a trabajar al banco, tendrías el puesto de gerente con oportunidades de subir.

-¿QUE?, estas loco ya he dicho de que no iré a trabajar al banco ni aunque estuviera loca. Exclama Sakura. –Esta bien, pero porque no hacemos una cosa estas seis meses en el banco, si no te gusta te vas y ya. Y otra pregunta parece que tu familia no se ha enterado de lo que te paso ayer verdad?.

–pues, no, no quise contarles porque se preocuparían y me cuidarían demasiado. Y con respecto a ti, acepto estar los 6 meses porque veniste hasta mi casa solo a eso. Pero con una condición. Añade Sakura. –Esta bien. Dice Shaoran.

-Tienes que cambiar ese mal genio que tienes, ya no debes de estar gritando a tus empleados porque va llegar un día en que ya no lo aguantarán y se irán.

-PERO QUE dices… pensandolo bien tengo una condición para ti y aceptaré tu condición… que es de que vayas a tomar el café que me debes. Dice Shaoran.

-Hoe?!, (suspiro de resignación). –_Este tipo si que es raro, en fin ayer me fui huyendo por mis recuerdos, además tengo hambre. _–Esta bien, y lo hago solo porque tengo hambre.

-Esta bien, dice Shaoran, no sabiendo porque esta muy feliz de que Sakura haya aceptado y además de que estará 6 meses en el banco, -_Suficiente tiempo para conocerla mejor. _–Ven, vamos iremos a una cafetería, dice Shaoran, aquí en tu ciudad se ve que es muy tranquila y acogedora, haci que la srita me va a guiar a donde podríamos ir.

-Esta bien, dice Sakura, -subiendo al auto, -mira sigue aquí recto luego a 3 cuadras cruzas a la derecha y llegaremos al parque pingüino, allí enfrente estará la cafetería.

-Esta bien, allá vamos. Puedo hacerte una pregunta. –Si, claro. Dice Sakura –¿Porque estabas llorando ayer, si es como dices de que yo no fui el causante?. Mientra arrancaba el carro e iban en dirección al parque pingüino.

–Te diste cuenta, lo dice con cara de asombro y pasa a uno de añoranza. –lo siento, no quiero recordarlo, por eso no quise que papá ni Touya, se dieran cuenta, porque ellos saben lo que me pasa y si me ven llorando otra vez, se darán cuenta de que no lo he superado y quiero demostrarles que soy fuerte, a pesar de que eso paso hace 8 años… lo siento ya no puedo continuar.

Y reino el silencio por breves momentos. Cuando se diviso la cabeza del rey pingüino. Y Shaoran rompiendo el silencio dice:

-Mira, aquí es verdad. Dice Shaoran –Si, contesta Sakura aun luchando con su mente por no recordar. El se percata de que Sakura esta en una pelea mental trata de distraerla.

-Oye, este parque es muy bonito, sabes a pesar de que llevo como 5 años viviendo aquí nunca he venido a esta ciudad.

-Lo suponia, porque sino estas trabajando, estas con chicas… dice Sakura en tono burlón.

-Veo que ya estas mejor como para empezar a molestar, así que vente de una vez, supongo que estarás hambrienta. Dice Shaoran con un tono cálido que transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad a Sakura.

-Bienvenidos a Café Miu Miu, soy Yukito Tsukishiro, hoy seré quien les atienda. Hola Sakura no te había visto, como estas, pasa adelante, eres afortunada tu mesa favorita no esta ocupada, ven sientate.

-Hola Yukito, bien gracías y tu, si ya voy, muchas gracias. Shaoran como que estuviera pintado, Yukito no se dirigio para nada a el. todo era Sakura, la mesa favorita de Sakura era una que quedaba cerca de la ventana, en el cual habia unos arriates con flores muy hermosas que le encantaba ver.

_-pero este tipo, me aislo de la conversación, si aquí quien paga soy, como me trata así, me dan ganas de darle su merecido… Rayos le prometí a Sakura que no gritaría… ufff(suspiro de resignación)_

-Que deseas tomar Sakura. Dice Yukito._ –yukito porque ignoras a Li, solo nos ha seguido. _–Eto, Li que tu que vas a querer. –He?. Asi solo un café, tu pide lo que quieras, recuerda que no has desayunado y no quiero que… no nada, olvidalo.

Hoe?, esta bien, traeme, un desayuno del día. –Repito la orden 1 café y un desayuno del día, enseguida te lo traigo.

-con que este es tu lugar favorita en la cafeteria, ¿vienes a menudo?. Dice Shaoran. –Sip, no se porque pero este lugar me gusta, aquí vengo cada ves que me pongo triste Yukito siempre me ayuda, si te das cuenta este es lugar mas retirado del café, aquí nadie me molesta.

-ya veo, y el que nos atendío es algo tuyo. –Solo es mi amigo, y lo quiero como tal, nada más, son de las 3 personas en que confío. ¿Oye, porque tantas preguntas?. Lo dice mirando a la ventana.

Shaoran se queda un poco más tranquilo al oír a Sakura, porque el no entiende porque ha hecho todo a sido por ella y no entiende el porque.

Yukito ya traía la orden al escuchar eso enmudeció porque a Sakura la quería pero como algo mas que amigos

-Aquí esta su pedido, dice Yukito con una falsa sonrisa, lo suficientemente buena para que Sakura no se percatará, pero no desapercibida para un despistado Shaoran.

-Gracias, Yukito, dice sonriente Sakura. Y el se retira.

-Que rico esta, ¿no quieres probar?, dice Sakura, mientras le acerca el tenedor con una salchicha de pulpo a Shaoran. Y el todo rojo ante la actitud de ella, solo logra aceptar con la cabeza. –Verdad que esta rico?. Dice Sakura. Shaoran solo dice SI, con la cabeza.

En eso alguien entra a la cafetería y un empleado llega y saludo y dirige a la señorita cerca de la mesa donde esta Sakura, ella no se había percatado de quien es, y además le daba igual quien entrará o saliera, solo miraba las flores por la ventana y Shaoran embelezado la miraba. Y la muchacha que recien había llegado se quedo parada viendo hacia la mesa donde estaban dos tontos en el amor.

Mientras Sakura lo veía de reojo.

-_pero, porque me ve, no me gusta que me vean así… cierto ahora me las pagará… _mientras volteaba decia: Porque, me ves con esa cara de idiota acaso te atraigo.

Cuando termino de voltear vio a una muchacha de la misma edad que ella pero con el cabello largo y ondulado, ojos azules. _–Yo la conozco pero quien será y porque esta parada, lo mejor será no darle importancia. _

-que si me atraes, estas loca, yo solo… solo miraba lo rapido que te habías acabado la comida, eso es todo. _–ella se me vengo de lo que yo le dije. Diablos pero me alegro de que este mejor que ayer. _–que estas diciendo que soy un monstruo cuando como es que…

Al fin hizo acto de presencia la muchacha de ojos amatistas

-SAKURA, en verdad eres tú, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo y que estés sonriendo luego del incidente con Eriol.

-y ud quien es, y como sabe que conoci a alguien llamado Eriol. –Sakura acaso no me reconoces soy Tomoyo. Tu amiga desde la primaria, bueno supongo que es porque ya hemos crecido y cambiado, pero tu sigues siendo la misma de siempre, Oh Sakura!!! Me alegro tanto de que…

-ALEJATE, NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI, ENTIENDES, TU PARA MI YA NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CONOCIDA DAIDOJI, Li nos podriamos ir por favor, así podré empezar ahora a trabajar y no te preocupes yo pagaré luego la cuenta. Pero vámonos, por favor.

-es… esta bien, vamos y no te preocupes yo dije que iba a invitar y yo pagaré, ven vámos. Mientras se dirigian a la salida

-Sakura, por favor, perdóname… eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo, escuchame por favor…Decía Tomoyo en sollozos.

Pero Sakura ni se inmuto en parar o dirigirle la palabra, mientras Shaoran seguía a Sakura.

_-Que habrá pasado entre estas dos chicas, le preguntaré. _Shaoran le abrio la puerta del auto a Sakura y ella seguia con la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo. Mientras que el subía.

-Oye Sakura… Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando pero que habrá pasado entre ellas para que Sakura y Tomoyo llorarán por recuerdos pasados que habrá sucedido.

Notas:

Gracias por sus comentarios, y tambien por sus recomendaciones, trate de mejorar en lo que me dijeron y haber que tal… ^_^

**Anis-Love**

**Anais-Lovely-Angel**

**Amatista1986**

**Gabyhyatt**


	4. EL tiempo pasa pero los recuerdos

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo se que se preguntaran que paso entre Sakura y Tomoyo para que ella este enojada y la otra arrepentida pues verán… mejor lean el capi….Recuerden que lo que nos motiva a seguir escribiendo son sus comentarios y que pongan en alerta la actualización de la historia. Así que por favor dejen comentarios esto me motiva a mejorar y a seguir escribiendo…. Ahora sí al CAP….

**EL tiempo pasa… pero los recuerdos no se olvidan**

Sakura y Shaoran iban saliendo de Tomoeda para llegar a Tokyo supuestamente, el viaje fue silencioso, Shaoran tan solo dejo que llorará todo lo que quisiera, mientras que ella se fue quedando dormida, la llevo a orillas del mar, el bajo del auto, se sentó en la orilla de la playa, mientras ella dormía tranquilamente en el auto.

_Parece que ella ha sufrido bastante, ya entiendo porque se porta tan cortante conmigo, pero me preocupa llevo dos días conociéndola y en los dos ha llorado, quisiera saber más pero no la puedo forzar a que me cuente quizás si me muestro tan solo como un amigo, creo que eso de haberle dicho de que trabajaba y chicas, habrá pensado que solo juego con ellas, le demostraré que por ella será diferente, es raro que me preocupe tanto por una mujer, insisto en que ella tiene algo diferente, será Amor, no, eso no puede ser la acabo de conocer. _

Mientras que Sakura, soñaba:

_-Aló, Tomoyo, como estas??_

_-Hola Sakura, muy bien gracias, tu como estas?_

_-Bien, gracias, es solo que_

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura te oigo un poco deprimida?_

_-Tomoyo, puedo ir a tu casa, te lo explicaré todo cuando llegue_

_-E… s…esta bien._

_-Nos vemos._

_En la habitación de Tomoyo, ella había pedido té, y unos pastelitos para que Sakura se tranquilizará porque solo la vio se puso a llorar._

_-ya que estás más tranquila, cuéntame que paso…_

_-Tomoyo, fue horrible, Eriol…el me traiciono lo vi… y no fue con otra estudiante, fue con la profesora Mitzuki, como pudieron hacerme esto…_

_-Cálmate, Sakura, Eriol sería incapaz de hacerte eso y mucho menos con la profesora. _

_-Pero, Tomoyo yo los vi se estaban besando, cuando regrese de la clase de porristas regresé a recoger mis cosas, el me dijo que me iba a esperar, y cuando regresé el… el estaba besándola…_

_-Y que más viste Sakura…(Tomoyo no creía en lo que decía Sakura porque últimamente le daban ataques de celos, según Tomoyo, y que si vio quizás solo fue su imaginación._

_-el le dijo que la extrañaba, y que ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin tenerla cerca… que la amaba y que era su persona espacial… y sin querer moví un escritorio y me vieron el no dijo nada… ella intento detenerme pero el la detuvo… yo salí corriendo y te llame y vine._

_-Sakura, escúchame lo que te quiero decir sí, eso que viste solo en tu imaginación, Eriol te adora, jamás podría hacerte eso, el es todo un caballero, Sakura tu necesitas ayuda psicológica, no puede seguir con eso de tus celos enfermizos, sabes que en todo estaré de tu lado pero jamás permitiré que digas esas tonterías de Eriol…_

_Sakura abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, porque la persona que quería que la ayudará y la acompañara, le dio la espalda… _

_-Tomoyo, como puedes decir eso, yo… yo no he inventado eso, yo lo vi en realidad paso… NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU NO ME CREAS Y EN EL CREAS CIEGAMENTE… y salio corriendo de la casa de ella, mientras que Tomoyo tan solo la miraba por la ventana… _Y despertó sobresaltada viendo que las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas…

Ella salió del auto buscando a Shaoran y lo vio, contemplando el mar, y se fue hacia él, se sentó a la par y siguió llorando, el la abraso y ella correspondió.

-Tranquila, cálmate, por favor no es bueno que estés llorando a cada día, tu lindo rostro se pondrá como el de una viejita… Le dijo tratando de calmarla. Ella al oír lo de viejita tan solo sonrío, y no se movió del hombro de él por más de 2 horas, mientras que quedaba dormida otra vez…

_No se porque pero siento que el es diferente, siento como me transmite su tranquilidad, me agrada estar así. _Pensaba mientras se quedaba dormida.

El solo la contemplaba, el día era soleado, pero alrededor del medio día empezó a nublarse y viento a soplar un poco fuerte, Sakura empezó a templar del frío.

_Ya te estás poniendo my fría, será mejor que te llevé a casa, te cargaré ojala no te despiertes. 1, 2, 3, oye casi no pesas, rayos me costará abrir la puerta, pero no importa…_

El la metió al auto y la recostó en el sillón de atrás le puso su saco, y se dirigió a su lado para arrancar el auto.

-Bien, vamos a Tomoeda de nuevo, (con una gotita en la cabeza pensó) ojala que tu hermano no este.

Condujo tranquilamente, mientras por ratos la veía por el retrovisor, parecía que estaba más tranquila, mientras entraba a Tomoeda ella despertó.

-Donde estamos, porque no me despertaste Shaoran… perdón Li.

-Que bien que ya despertaste, me estaba preguntando si te tendría que despertar como a la bella durmiente.

Sakura se asusto no lo demostró pero sus ojos sí, y no paso desapercibido para Shaoran.

-Tranquila, solo estoy bromeando… lo siento ya no volveré a bromear así.

-Gracias… por lo de hoy…

-No he hecho nada para que me des las gracias.

-Aunque soy prácticamente una desconocida para ti, me ayudaste cuando la muchacha que entro a la cafetería, luego lo de la playa y traerme de nuevo a mi casa, muchas gracias.

-No te preocupes, solo quería que te despejarás un poco y que te sintieras mejor. No es nada solo que no me gusta ver a una chica llorando. Bien ya llegamos a tu casa, espero que llegues mañana al banco a trabajar, sino llegas no te preocupes.

-Gracias, allí estaré. Después de todo, una promesa es una promesa. De nuevo gracias por traerme. Dice Sakura saliendo del auto

Entro a su casa, cansada de tanto llorar, pero sintiendo una calidez en su corazón, sabía que ya no podía contar con Tenma ni Motohiro, porque ellos se casaron después de la graduación, y ya no estarían para ella como antes. Los extrañaba cierto, "Cuando tengas muchas molestias… no debes ser una molestia para los demás", se acordó de las palabras que un licenciado les había dicho.

-Cierto no tengo que ser una molestia pero ellos, ni para Li, el ha sido amable conmigo, aunque el comienzo no fue tan bueno, pero me ha ayudado, tengo que valerme por mí misma, ya no hablaré más de Eriol, ya no me deprimiré porque Tomoyo ya no es mi amiga…tengo que demostrar que soy fuerte, quizás al demostrar el realidad me vuelva fuerte.

Mientras que en casa de Tomoyo, ella estaba deprimida de que su amiga después de tanto tiempo aún no la había podido perdonar, pero ella tenía la culpa si solo ella.

Flashbacks

_Todo sucedió tan de repente la llamada de Sakura, cuando llego, el té la charla, pero no sabía porque no creía en Sakura, y mejor dejo que se fuera, y llamo a Eriol:_

_-Alo Eriol, como estás_

_-Hola Tomoyo, bien gracias y tu_

_-Bien, puedo hacerte una pregunta._

_-Claro, en que te puedo ayudar (el ya se imaginaba de que se trataba)_

_-bueno, es que, Sakura vino a mi casa, llorando, y me contó de que te vio besando a la Profa. Mitzuki, yo le dije que había sido imaginación de ella, pero se enojo conmigo cuando te defendí y se fue de mi casa, y no me contesta el celular. _

_-Tomoyo, hubiera sido mejor que no me defendieras, yo… ella tiene razón nos vio con Kaho, ella la quiso detener pero yo se lo impide porque sabía que te buscaría, y también se de que ella sospechaba y tu decías de que eran celos, pero ella a tenido razón… yo… amo a Kaho, y se que no fue la mejor manera de que lo supiera, mañana Kaho y yo partiremos a Inglaterra, se que si nos quedamos más tiempo ella sufrirá más._

_-Pero y que pasará con ella, no crees que sino recibe una explicación sufrirá más. _

_-tu ayúdala, quiero mucho a Sakura, y me siento el peor hombre al hacerle esto, por favor cuídala… adiós._

_-Eriol…(tu…tu…tu…tu, se corto la llamada)_

_Al día siguiente: _

_-Buenos días, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko._

_-Buenos días Sakura, te ves animada hoy. _

_-Bueno es que siento que al fin me quite un gran peso de encima y me siento más liviana, eso es todo, no es para tanto._

_-Sakura fíjate que va a ver una exposición de aves en el parque de Tomoeda, quisieras ir con nosotras y también invitamos a Tomoyo. _

_-bueno, pregúntale a ella si quieres allí viene, con permiso…_

_-Tomoyo quisieras venir con nosotras a ver la exposición de aves…._

_Fue a su asiento, sin dirigirle la palabra a Tomoyo, ella percatándose de eso:_

_-Lo, siento pero no puedo, ese día mi mamá hará una exposición de juguetes en Tokyo, y me pidió que la acompañará. _

_-Que pena…_

_-No te preocupes. _

_Desde ese día Sakura ya no le dirigió la palabra, y se sentía como el peor ser del universo por desconfiar de las palabras de su querida y adorada amiga de ojos verdes. Así que ya acercándose el fin de curso decidió cambiar de escuela para poder dejar a Sakura y que comenzará una nueva etapa, que conociera amigos de verdad no como ella… ella recibía noticias de Sakura antes de que entrará a la Universidad, le decían de que se veía triste durante los dos años que faltaban antes de entrar a la U, aunque siempre trataba de fingir que no pasaba nada. Y en la universidad tan solo supo que ella volvió a sonreír como antes, y que tenias dos amigos y era admirada por muchas personas. _

_Fin flashbacks _

Al día siguiente Sakura se presento en el banco Li, llevaba su papelería, y entro esperando a que apareciera Li.

-Ya viste quien esta aquí

La muchacha que le grito al joven Li, será que volverá a presentar su curriculum.

-de seguro el la echará de patitas a la calle.

Mientras cuchicheaban trabajadores del banco, Shaoran llegaba…

Buenos días Li.

Buenos días Sakura, veo que estas mejor, lista para empezar, sígueme te enseñare tu oficina. Dice Shaoran

SI, ya estoy mejor, gracias. Dice Sakura con una sonrisa.

-viste lo que paso, el le la llama por su nombre, y se miran muy tranquilo.

-que le pasará al jefe. Y además le dijo que le siguiera que habrá pasado entre esos dos. Dicen las secretarias. Shaoran molesto por los murmullos dice: MUJERES YA DEJEN DE CHISMOSEAR Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR. Dice Shaoran olvidándose de la primera ley que no debía romper, la cual fue creada por Sakura.

-Oye, te acuerdas de que tenemos un trato con lo de gritar a los empleados. Dice Sakura con un poco de enfado.

-Así, perdón es que es difícil cuando ya se tiene un habito, pero si lo vuelvo hacer, dame tiempo en lo que asimilo todo, por favor y no te vayas, si. Y tienes permiso de aplicar cualquier castigo.

-jejeje, cuando te pones así te ves mejor, que con esa cara fruncida.

-En serio, crees que me veo mas apuesto.

-YO NO DIJE ESO. Dice Sakura con las mejillas rosadas.

-ya empezaste a gritar… y si lo dijiste pero con otras palabras. Esta será tu oficina, te recuerdas de Suzuki ella será la secretaría de ambos mientras contratamos una para ti. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo toda la información que necesitas saber acerca de la empresa…

-Ya la conozco lo suficiente, todavía siguen trabajando con mi programa así que no será difícil realizar.

-en eso tienes razón.

Sakura se logro adaptar rápidamente al banco, y como el único que tenía poder sobre ella era Shaoran que le permitía hacer todas las renovaciones que ella quería, los empleados empezaron a trabajar a un ritmo más productivo, Sakura en 1 semana ya había implementado un proyecto que se basaba en rendimiento. Hasta Shaoran trabajaba más porque según ella, el que tenía que dar el ejemplo era la cabeza del banco

Axial transcurrieron los primeros días de trabajo, Shaoran tenía la mala costumbre de gritar a los empleados pero Sakura como castigo empezó a jalarlo de las orejas, y cada vez gritaba menos, porque a que hombre le gusta que lo jalen de las orejas, lo peor la chica que le gusta, y enfrente de todos los empleados.

-Oye Sakura, para, que todos nos están viendo, y no me trates como a un niño, porque no lo soy. Dice Shaoran con tono de súplica

-y entonces porque gritas sino te gusta que te jalen las orejas Li, haces berrinche cada vez que lo hago, y recuerda que tenemos un trato ya llevo 2 semanas trabajando aquí y todavía lo sigues haciendo, dentro de poco me terminaré yendo, porque tu no cambias.

-Sakura, ya suéltame!!!!! Y recuerda que también tenemos un trato.

-si es cierto, pero el mío esta sobre el tuyo, recuérdalo

Shaoran, cada vez admiraba más a Sakura, casi no hablaban porque ella era entregada a su trabajo, pero el casi la tiene vigilada, siempre pendiente de lo que haga, si sale de a alguna junta, manda a Suzuki, según el para que la ayude en algunos datos, pero más es para que no se le acerque ninguna amenaza.

Shaoran entro a su oficina, pensando en cuando llego Sakura al banco y en el tiempo que estaba allí se veía diferente era algo que la hacía ver más segura. Se sentó en su silla. _–Sakura… Sakura… en lo que te voy conociendo me gustas más, eres diferente a los primeros días que te conocí, eras insegura, ante la gente, en especial hombres, ahora hasta me regañas enfrente de todos mis empleados… quiero acercarme más a ti pero que puedo hacer… YA SE, la invitare a cenar esta noche. _

Toc…toc… -Adelante. Dice Sakura. Y se abre la puerta, tras el giro de la perilla… y aparece un joven de ojos chocolate. Con la mirada algo tímida pero con decisión.

-Hola, que tal te va, te sientes bien... dice Shaoran.

-Hola, siéntate, claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-pues, verás… desde que empezaste a trabajar, he visto que has cambiado mucho, ahora se te va más confiada, más segura de ti misma. Dice Shaoran.

-En serio, eso crees, la verdad no creo que haya cambiado, no es para tanto. Exclama Sakura

-bien, si no quieres creerme, no lo hagas… dice Shaoran tratando de hacer un puchero.

-Jejeje, que gracioso te ves así, deberias entrar a un circo con esa cara.

-Que dices que parezco payaso de circo… la verdad el se sentia feliz de hacerla sonreir aunque fuera un poco.

-jajajaja, hay Shaoran, si que eres gracioso. Dice Sakura. Ella cuando se sentía muy tranquila al lado de el a veces se le decía su nombre. Para el, cada vez que lo decía ella, le encantaba, pero no quería levantar sospechas.

-Lo… lo siento Li. Dice Sakura

-deberías decirme mas seguido mi nombre, porque así se que te sientes cómoda cuando yo estoy cerca de ti, me he dado cuenta de que solo dices mi nombre cuando te sientes cómoda.

-Trataré, pero no te prometo nada. Te parece Shaoran. Lo dijo bajando la mirada porque cierto rubor se empezó a notar en sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto, y a lo que venía era haber si querías ir a tomar un café, y para que no se te haga tarde para llegar a tu casa iremos al café de la vez pasada. Dice tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-Esta bien. Dice sonriendo. De hecho ya no he ido a la cafetería sabes…

-¿Por qué? Dijo, evitando nombrar el evento pasado.

-Ya sabes… porque trabajo todo el día 6 días a la semana, y el día de descanso me quedo dormida casi toda la mañana así que no tengo ganas de salir.

-Así que esta es otra faceta de tu vida. Esto lo dice con una gotita en la cabeza. Bien ya estoy lista vamos.

-Bien. El abre la puerta dejando que Sakura saliera primero y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todo el personal se quedo viendo y mas de alguno que otros cuchicheaban.

-mira, no crees que hacen linda pareja. Decian unas secretarias a lo lejos

-que le vaya bien señorita Kinomoto. Dice la secretaría de Sakura que se llama Hiragy Motoko

-hasta luego joven Li, srita. Kinomoto, dice Suzuki

-Gracias, que tengan buen viaje a sus hogares, hasta mañana.

Y salieron del banco para dirigirse al auto de Shaoran que estaba parqueado muy cerca del mismo. Mientras saca de su bolsillo las llaves para abrir la puerta de Sakura, dándole paso para que se entre y cierra la puerta. Da la vuelta, abre su puerta, entra al auto, y lo enciende el silencio reinaba, no encontraban motivo para romper el silencio. Cuando Shaoran iba a hablar el celular de ella sonó.

-Sakura tú… Ring..ring…ring. –Disculpa Li.

-Aló, habla Sakura.

-Monstruo, vas a venir a cenar?

-Ah, hola hno, no llegaré un poco tarde es que…

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS CON ESE MOCOSO!!!. La pobre Sakura tuvo que alejarse el auricular del oido porque los gritos de TOuya se oian hasta dos coches atrás

-ajeje, si, me… invito a tomar café y…

-PASAMELO.

-Esta bien…

-MOCOSO, cuando le hagas algo a mi hermana te las verás conmigo.

-No, te preocupes la cuidaré MUY bien. Diciendo esto en doble sentido para que Touya se enojará. Desde que lo conocio no le agrado solo por el hecho de llamarlo mocoso. –Adios. No te preocupes yo la llevaré a su casa. Y corto la llamada para no dejar que siguiera hablando, se sentia feliz porque le había dado donde más le dolía.

(Touya se quedo con el telefono en la mano, maldiciendo al MOCOSO, ya que solo dejo una cancioncita TU...TU...TU...TU...TU...TU...)

Empezaron a hablar tranquilamente sobre el trabajo, aunque cierto a Shaoran no le gustaba hablar con ella de trabajo, tan solo la queria conocer más.

mientras tanto en la casa de Tomoyo la llamaron por telefono según dijo la ama de llaves era del extranjero. ella con cierta curiosidad porque no recordaba a alguien que fuera del extranjero _-quien será quizás es... no, no creo que sea él... _

-Alo, habla Tomoyo.

-Hola, Tomoyo cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, como has estado.

-pues… bien gracias… no es posible que seas tú, dime como has estado.

-bien, gracias y con muchas ganas de regresar a Japón, llegaré dentro de 2 meses, solo te quería avisar, y que bueno encontrar.

-En serio, me alegro de que vengas de nuevo… pero… creo que alguien… no se alegrará…

-No te preocupes, lo suponía… hasta pronto querida Tomoyo…adíos.

-Adios.

En tanto que la puerta de una cafetería, se abría y entraban dos castaños, y un mesero los atendía. Sakura como siempre con suerte encontraba su mesa vacía.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Hola de nuevo, al parecer este cap me quedo largo, y que tal les parecio el capitulo... por favor comenten no me dejen con la gran duda... no importa si son tomatazos o lo que sea...

Es importante recalcar lo que hizo Tomoyo de que no creyó en Sakura, quizás suene extremo de que hasta le dejo de hablar y todo pero cuando las personas mas importantes para uno nos traicionan empezamos a dejar de creer en los demás y nos volvemos desconfiados... primero fue su novio la persona más importante para Sakura, y a quien ella mas quería... y luego su mejor amiga con la cual practicamente crecieron juntas... y cuando ella mas lo necesitaba... no le creyo sino a Eriol... SI TIENEN PERSONAS IMPORTANTES PARA USTEDES NO DESCONFIEN DE ELLAS... QUIZAS CUANDO MAS NECESITAN DE UNO SE LES DA LA ESPALDA

A mi me ha pasado, de que cuando mas necesitaba de alguien ese alguien no estaba... así que deje de creer en las personas pero no es justo que justos paguen por pecadores, hay que darles una nueva oportunidad... SI AL FIN ME DESPIDO

PD: no me gusta a ver puesto a Eriol de traidor... pero no se me ocurrio a otro jejeje T_T

**Sarita_Li:** gracias por poner mi historia en alerta =3

**Kendrix_Astrix**: tambien gracias por poner en alerta XD

**gabyhyatt:** espero que tu duda se haya aclarado sobre lo que paso entre TOmoyo y Sakura... se que es algo extremo pero cuando mas se necesita de alguien resulta que se le da la espalda.


	5. Los sentimientos cambian

Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, aquí les traigo el 5to capitulo, que emoción… jejejeje, espero que les guste, y espero contestar muchos reviews… así que comenten…

**Los sentimientos cambian, los deseos no siempre se cumplen.**

-Aquí tienen el menú, regresare en un momento para tomar su pedido, con permiso… dijo el mesero y se fue en dirección a la cocina.

-Que tienes en mente Sakura. Dice Shaoran viendo a una distraida Sakura.

-Pues… es sobre la otra vez… responde ella, no percatándose de que el le preguntaba sobre la comida, hasta que reacciona. –Lo siento Li, un café y tarta de queso con jalea de frambuesa. Esto lo dice con una gotita en la cabeza.

Shaoran con el seño fruncido, por no saber que estaba pensando ella. Dice: -esta bien, yo ordenare… una cena, no he almorzado. Si a ti no te incomoda

-¿Por qué no has almorzado? Dice Sakura con un signo de interrogación en su cabecita.

-Casi nunca almuerzo, así que desayuno bien y ceno bien…

-Pero, ¿Por qué no comes?, deberías hacerlo… yo no podría vivir si no almuerzo…

-Deberías de haberme dicho así almorzamos juntos, a mí no me gusta almorzar sola, en la universidad me acostumbre, con Tenma y Motohiro. PERO DEBERIAS DE COMER.

-Lo mismo me dice Wei… dice Shaoran con un tono de nostalgia que Sakura se percato. Mientras que el se preguntaba quienes eran Tenma y Motohiro

-¿Wei?, quien es. Pregunta Sakura

-el es mi…

-Les puedo tomar su orden. Dijo el mesero interrumpiendo a Shaoran.

-si, claro. Dice Sakura.

-Un café y una torta de queso con jalea de frambuesa, para la srita, y para mí una cena. Dice Shaoran en tono serio al ver que el mesero se le quedaba viendo a Sakura.

-con mucho gusto. Y se retira a la cocina.

-Shaoran, y quien es Wei, por el tono de voz de que usaste me imagino que es alguien especial para ti.

-hee?... si Wei, es como un padre para mí, mi padre falleció antes de que yo naciera, y como Wei es el mayordomo de mayor confianza, el se dedico a educarme, para poder ser el suceso de los bancos Li.

-En serio, lo siento lo de tu padre.

-No te preocupes… no importa no lo conocí

-ya veo, tienes hermanos y tu madre… dice Sakura con tono de curiosidad.

-si mi madre se llama Ieran y era la cabeza del banco hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y 4 hermanas: Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa, Fuuetie. Dice Shaoran con simpleza.

-Quieres decir que aun siendo tan pequeño ya llevas las riendas del banco, es sorprendente… Dice Sakura con cara de asombro.

-No es para tanto, además tú apenas ibas en 3 año de Admon. E hiciste que el banco se recuperará es algo de lo que en verdad hay que sorprenderse. Lo dijo con tono de ternura y admiración, Shaoran miró a Sakura con ternura y ella poniendose roja como un tomate, ante la mirada penetrante de él. Fue salvada por el mesero que ya llevaba la orden.

-Para la srita. 1 café y aquí tiene su tarta. Para el joven su cena, que tengan buen provecho, si se les ofrece algo más no duden en llamarme, con permiso. Diciendo esto se alejo a la entrada.

Mientras que Sakura probaba su torta, Shaoran tan solo se dedicaba a observarla, ella no se percata por probar su postre favorito después del pudín.

-Que tal esta tu tarta. Dice con un tono lleno de ternura y tranquilidad.

-¿Quieres probarla?. Pregunta Sakura con una dulce sonrisa que para Shaoran le pareció la mas hermosa de todas, el solo logra asentir con la cabeza, ella toma un poco de su postre y con la cuchara se la dirige a la boca.

-Toma. Abre la boca sino se caerá, dice sonriendo dulcemente, el tan solo se limita hacer lo que ella dice. –Verdad que es delicioso, es mi postre favorito.

-Si, esta delicioso y más si tú me lo das. Dice Shaoran haciendo sonrojar un poco a Sakura, ella tan solo limita a bajar la cabeza, para que el no note el rubor de sus mejillas pero tarde porque el se dio cuenta y le pareció aun más adorable. _–siento que me estoy enamorando o no quizás es tan solo atracción, pero me encanta hundirme en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. No entiendo porque cada vez siento la sensación de estar cerca de ella para protegerla y además de que necesito tenerla cerca de mí. _Piensa Shaoran. _Sin embargo así quiero saber quienes son ellos, pero de seguro que se lo preguntará en otra ocasión._

_-Pero, porque me dice esas cosas, solo hace que me ruborice. _Las palabras dichas por Shaoran aun resonaban en su cabeza mientras que los dos andaban en su mundo_ "Si, esta delicioso y más si tu me lo das". No entiendo esto que estoy sintiendo, tengo ganas de salir corriendo, pero a la vez de abrasarlo y tenerlo así por mucho tiempo. Acaso será que me esta… gu…._

-Sakura…Sakura… Estas bien. Pregunta un preocupado Shaoran, que la estaba llamando desde hace rato, pero se asusto por el tono rojo que subió a las mejillas de su Flor de Cerezo.

-Así, no te preocupes no es nada, es solo que… estaba… pensando… No te preocupes. –Dice Sakura ruborizándose, y cambia a un tono nervioso porque no le podía decir que estaba pensando en él. –por cierto que te pareció la cena, verdad que aquí sirven comida deliciosa.

-Si, tienes razón, sabes creo que la comida y los vinos saben mejor si uno esta acompañado de personas agradables. Diciendo le lanza una mirada sensual llena de ¿Amor?. Dice Shaoran.

-Supongo que sí, ya que tu has de tener mucha experiencia, en eso. Dice Sakura en tono irónico pero no comprendiendo porque le duele decir eso, en el pecho sintiendo una leve opresión. Y se lleva una mano al pecho tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de él, al hacer eso.

-Tienes razón, he estado con muchas mujeres, pero sabes algo… ahora conocí a una muchacha muy bonita… y creo que me esto enamorando de ella, solo con verla me hace sonreír y alumbra mi día por muy nublado que este. Diciendo esto lo más dulce y tierno posible y sin dejarla de ver. El solo veía que tenía la mano en su pecho. ¿Y tú tienes a alguien en tu vida?. Dice Shaoran tratando de cambiar de tema y con interés en la vida personal de su Cerezo.

-No, no tengo y por ahora no tengo interés en eso. Esto lo dice con un tono de tristeza que no paso desapercibido para el Lobito.

-y porque no crees en el amor… dice Shaoran aun mas interesado en saber que le paso a su pequeña Flor.

-es una historia larga… algún día quizás te la cuente… Mientras que mira a la ventana y ve el cielo, y pensando una forma de no seguir recordando.

El solo se limita a verla y a llamar al mesero para que le llevará la cuenta… al cabo de unos minutos salen de la cafetería. Salieron dirigiéndose al parque Pingüino, que esta cerca de esta.

Sakura se sienta en uno de los columpios, odiando recordar su pasado, porque le dolía, y si ¿Quizás fuera una tonta al estar dolida aún por un amor con el que nunca debió de estar? Mira hacia el cielo tratando de encontrar la respuesta allí

–Mira Shaoran, hay lluvia de estrellas, no te parece maravilloso. Dice Sakura emocionada le encantaba ver como caían las estrellas por el firmamento, como si ellas zurcieran el cielo.

El estaba atrás de ella, tan solo se limita a verla y dirigir la mirada al cielo, sin perderla de vista. La ve sentada en el columpio. Las luces del parque habían sido apagadas minutos antes para que se pudieran contemplar bien la lluvia de estrellas. Y al ver las estrellas siente la necesidad de abrasarla, aunque sea un segundo que ella le permita el será feliz, y se va acercando poco a poco. Dudando de la reacción de ella.

_-estar cerca de ella, me gusta incluso me siento cómodo, puedo ser yo mismo, sin necesidad de demostrarle a nadie que soy capaz de llevar las riendas de un gran banco, con ella tan solo soy yo._

-Shaoran, ¿será que es cierto que si pides un deseo a una estrella antes de que desaparezca, se hará realidad?, mientras se pará y se pone a la par de él quedando un poco mas adelante. Ella pensó que el se reiria de ella pero el tan solo, la miró y vio al cielo. –quiero creer que sí, Sakura. Esto lo dice con cierta añoranza. Ella solo lo ve y dirige su mirada al cielo.

Viendo una estrella Shaoran pide un deseo –_Permíteme poder abrazarla por un momento._ Pensando Shaoran esto la abrasó con ternura por la espalda poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Ella al sentir su cuerpo cerca, su temperatura se eleva y se centra en las mejillas, ruborizándose, pero a la vez se sentía protegida, y muy cómoda como para romper ese momento.

-Gracias, Sakura. Dice Shaoran cerca de su oído, haciéndola temblar al sentir su cercanía.

-¿Por qué me agradeces, Shaoran?. Dice Sakura tratando de ocultar su vos temblorosa.

_-un momento, ella no se siente incomoda con que la abrase, me sigue llamando Shaoran, y no Li, espero haber avanzado un poco, pero me hace muy feliz. _Por dejarme abrazar a la más hermosa flor de Cerezo. Diciendo esto apoya su cabeza en el hombro de ella, juntando así sus mejillas.

Mientras que cerca de donde ellos estaban, alguien los observaba, quien los observaba estaba con una sonrisa en los labios llenos de ternura, alegría, queriendo salir a abrasar a la parejita, pero sabía que solo se podía limitar a observarlos desde su escondite. Trataría de averiguar quien es la persona que esta con ella. Si pase lo que pase lo averiguará. _–Quiero ayudarte esta vez, solo espera sí, trataré de juntarlos lo más pronto posible, tan solo espera, mi querida Sakura. _

Cuanto tiempo pasaron así no se sabe, las luces del parque habían sido restauradas, pero ellos no se percataron, hasta que un molesto ruido hizo que se separarán, ring…ring…ring…

-Alo, habla Sakura.

-Monstruo a que hora pretendes regresar ya es hora de que vuelvas no te has dado cuenta de que ya son más de las 10:30 de la noche.

He…her…hermano… en serio, tan tarde es, ya voy para la casa.

-APRESURATE Y DILE A ESE MOCOSO QUE YA ESTA ADVERTIDO.

-si, llego en unos 10 minutos. Hasta pronto. Diciendo esto y cuelga.

Ella no tuvo necesidad de darle el mensaje, porque el lo escucho perfectamente, el quisiera seguir si es posible toda la noche abrasándola, pero habría alguien que no se le permitiría, TOUYA KINOMOTO.

-Creo que ya tengo que llevarte a casa, vamos. Dice el tomándola por la cintura, mientras se dirigen al auto.

Sakura llega a su casa y entra despacito para que Touya no se de cuenta y la regañe, pero el abre la puerta de la casa.

-¿Por qué diablos llegas tan tarde?. Dice Touya con el seño fruncido y un tono enojado, porque no le gustaba para nada que su querida monstruo, estuviera fuera tan tarde y acompañado por un tipo, que no le caía para nada bien.

-Lo siento, hermano, es que cuando salimos de cenar, empezó una lluvia de estrellas y nos quedamos viendo y por eso llego tarde.

-La tal lluvia termino hace más 1 hora y sabes que horas es son las 11:02 de la noche.

-Lo siento… dice Sakura y sale corriendo para su cuarto, huyendo de él para que no la siga sermoneando.

Mientras se cambia de ropa y se pone la de dormir, empieza a recordar todo lo sucedido en la noche, recordando su fragancia, su cercanía, sus palabras, ruborizándose cuando la llamo "La más hermosa Flor de Cerezo". –_será que sus palabras eran sinceras, o solo quiere saber que tan fácil caigo, solo para ser otra de su colección. SI eso debe ser pero ya sabrá quien soy, no soy un hueso fácil de roer… pero siento que el dice la verdad, por extraño que parezca no he podido creer en nadie, desde lo de Eriol a excepción de Tenma y Motohiro, como los extraño me hacen falta, ellos siempre estaban allí apoyandome y ayudandonme, extraño sus palabras, sus abrazos ir a comer juntos, molestar, pero deseo de todo corazón que sean felices porque se lo merecen. Volviendo a lo de esta noche, quien será la persona de la que esta enamorado. ¿Por qué habré sentido esa opresión en mi pecho?, es parecida a cuando otra chica se acercaba a Eriol o mejor dicho la prof. Mizuki, porque nunca me habrán dicho nada yo hubiera sido capaz de comprenderlo si me lo dicen y no que me de cuenta. Pero NUNCA volveré a enamorarme, esto que paso con Li, no es nada solo es amistad por eso me abrazo, SI eso es. _Poco a poco se fue durmiendo, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo suavemente a su almohada.

Mientras Shaoran se acostaba sobre su cama, pensando en lo maravillosa que fue esa noche, poder haberla sentido tan cerca._ –Esta noche sin duda a sido una de las mejores sino la mejor de toda mi vida, todavía siento su cuerpo cerca del mío, al fin pude abrazarla tenerla cerca de mí, por mucho tiempo, mi deseo se hizo realidad, soy feliz si ella es feliz cuando esta a mi lado. _Poco a poco se quedo dormido con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Mientras tanto la persona que los había observado mientras el la abrazaba, se sentía feliz, porque vio que ella era capaz de volverse a enamorar, y sabía que poco a poco las heridas iban a sanar, y aún más rápido teniendo a alguien a su lado. –_Ya mande, a averiguar quien es esa persona que estaba con Sakura, necesito hablar con él, antes de que el venga, porque si ella lo ve, va a necesitar mucha ayuda, solo espero que el este dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Mientras ella sea feliz yo también lo seré no me importa si no me habla, pero…_

Ring… Ring

-Aló?

-Srita, ya sabemos cual es la identidad de la persona que nos mando a investigar.

-Muchas gracias, por su ayuda… podrías darme el nombre de la persona.

-Si, con mucho gusto srita. El nombre del sujeto es Li Shaoran, es un joven millonario dueño del Banco Internacional Li,

-Muchas gracias por el dato, siempre me hacen la búsqueda aún más sencilla, en verdad se lo agradezco.

-No, es para tanto es nuestro trabajo, que pase Feliz Noche srita.

-Gracias, igualmente hasta luego.

-bien lo tengo, solo necesito llamar y quedar en un lugar, espero que mi plan marche a la perfección. Dice pensando mientras sale al barandal de su cuarto, y mira al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ve una estrella fugaz resagada que no llego a tiempo para entrar con las demás. Y pide un deseo.

-Que ella se pueda volver a enamorar.

Será que hay deseos que pueden llegar a opacar o ser la contraparte de otros, al desear que alguien sea feliz mientras la otra desea ser infeliz, ganará el de la felicidad. Pueden que existan deseos así.

Al día siguiente, el llego muy feliz y todos sus empleados quedaron asustados, porque su jefe llego sonriente y saludando a todos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Mientras que Sakura llego un poco deprimida y por suerte el no la había la visto, cuando el pidió verla ella mando a decir que estaba ocupada con unos archivos y que más tarde lo atendería.

Rin…Ring…

-Banco Internacional Li, Buenas tardes.

-Aló, disculpe podría comunicarme con el joven Li, es urgente.

-de parte de quien. Dice Suzuki al oír la vos de la joven tan suplicante.

-de parte de Daiduji Tomoyo

-podría decirme el asunto de su llamada para poder comunicarselo, por favor.

-bueno, es personal, por favor por lo que mas quiera comuniquemelo.

-Es… ta bien, ya no podía soportar escuchar la vos de la joven le daba tanta lastima, la pobre Suzuki, pensaba que su jefe había dejado a otra chica… con el corazón roto.

-Joven Li, tiene llamada en la 1.

-Gracias Suzuki. Dice Shaoran a através del intercomunicador

-Alo, Presidente Li Shaoran a sus ordenes, en que le puedo ayudar.

-Alo, joven Li, por lo que más quiera no vaya a colgar necesito de hablarle algo muy importante es sobre Sakura.

-¿Qué paso con ella?, y ¿Quién es usted?. dice Shaoran preocupado, cuando nombraron a su hermosa Flor

-Para poder contarle necesito verlo, esto no es algo que pueda decirse por telefóno, y por favor no le diga a ella que llame, mi nombre es Daiduji Tomoyo.

-Esta bien, ¿Dónde quiere que nos veamos y cuando? Dice Shaoran intrigado ante las palabras de Tomoyo.

-Le parece la próxima semana, el viernes, en la cafetería Los Tres Monos Sabios que queda en Tokyo a las 4:30 de la tarde.

-Esta bien. Dice Shaoran, con cierta molestia, porque no sabía de que se trataba.

-Muchas gracias, espero que pueda ayudarla. Nos vemos. Ella corto la llamada.

-Espera… que quieres decir con… (tu…tu…tu)

_-Lo logre, ya quedé con él, tengo que pensar bien que le diré y solo espero que a Eriol no se le ocurra venir antes de lo que dijo. Y preparar a Sakura para que no le afecte tanto. Sakura, ¿Algún día serás capaz de perdonarme, espero que sí?_ Pensaba una chica de ojos amatistas, mientras estaba en el balcón de su cuarto, con un álbum de fotos donde se veían dos niñas, sonrientes y muy unidas.

_-Que me habrá querido decir que espera que la pueda ayudar, acaso será que algo malo le pasa a Sakura, pero porque no me ha dicho nada, quizás todavía no me tiene la suficiente confianza o… (_Vino a su mente lo que ella le había dicho "Es una larga historia, quizás algún día te la cuente, no creo en el amor"_) esas palabras resonaron en su mente durante un buen rato._

**Notas:**

Pobre Touya lo dejaron hablando solo, jejejeje, el titulo del capi se refiere a Shaoran y a Tomoyo, será posible de que Sakura se vuelva a enamorar. Quien sabe solo el destino lo sabe.

**SaritaLi**: Gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro de que te guste mi fic, y tambien por tu suscripción.

**Anais**_**Lovely**_**Angel**: no te preocupes por lo del comentario, me gusto mucho el que me escribiste, y solo di el link de to ONE-SHOT, que me encantará leerlo

**Nathii07**: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje.

**MariBel123**: gracias por la suscripción

**KagomeKatheryne**: tambien gracias por tu suscripción

**Lolichan36**: gracias por suscribirte

Si alguien me falto disculpen, es que tanto mensajes que me entran a Yahoo que ya ni encuentro todos los de Fanfiction.


	6. Alguien Inesperado

Hola como están espero que muy bien, y disculpen la tardanza (creo que me tarde mas de la cuenta pero tuve Se han buenos conmigo jejejeje

**Alguien Inesperado**

Habían pasado 3 días de la llamada de Tomoyo, y Shaoran andaba muy inquieto y desesperado por saber que era lo le pasaba a Sakura y en que era lo que podía ayudarla… poder no, el DEBIA ayudarla, fuera lo que fuera. Porque, al abrazarla aquella noche, se dio cuenta de que ella era más que la gerente del banco, era algo más especial… algo parecido cuando estaba con ella.

Era domingo así que no tenía nada que hacer, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, así que subío a su auto para dirigirse allí, pero en el camino cierta chica de pelo castaño aparecío en su mente y empezó a dudar de a donde dirigir entre sus cavilaciones no se percato de que se dirigia a una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda.

_-Si, ya me di cuenta de que tengo cierto interés en ella, pero supongo que será pasajero, no soy una persona que le gusta la vida familiar, aún no todavía, siempre me viene a la mente, su olor, es tan dulce y como decirlo citrico una combinación algo extraña pero me hipnotiza. Y me empieza por volverme loco._

Mientras que en la casa de los Kinomoto Sakura se levanta tarde por todo el trajín de la semana, su papá y hno habían salido, así que ella estaba sola iba bajando las gradas cuando se oyó el timbre de la casa,

-¿Quién será a esta hora?.(Según ella era temprano) Hay que bien dormí pero me siento cansada, lo bueno que tengo la casa para mí, y puedo andar en pijama… YA VOY, que insistencia. Dice una Sakura somnolienta y un poco molesta por la persona que no para de tocar el timbre.

Cuando abre la puerta, se da cuenta del asombro de un chico castaño… pero no entiende muy bien… del porque. Mientras que ella no salia de su asombro al ver al chico en la puerta de su casa, el viendola de pies a cabeza, ella reacciona que anda en pijama de fresitas y con el pelo alborotado.

-Hola, como estas?. Pregunta el castaño. Aun asombrado de ver a Sakura versión Recién Levantada

-Hola, bi…bien gracias y tu… que haces aquí hoy.

Con una sonrisa en los labios al ver a la castaña tartamudeando. –Muy bien gracias, y vengo a traerte, pero por lo visto tendré que esperarte mucho, para ir a desayunar.

-Un momento, como que me tendrás que esperar, además no he dicho que si, en verdad eres un hombre impaciente Li. Pero ya que estas aquí, lo haré además de que no tengo nada que hacer. Dice Sakura entre contenta y enfadada.

-Esta bien, pero no vayas a tardar tanto en cambiarte sino harás que pierda la paciencia. Dice Shaoran entre divertido y decepcionado porque ella le había dicho Li.

-No me apures porque sino ya no voy, además tienes suerte de que me bañe anoche así que solo tengo que ver que me pongo. dice Sakura

-No te preocupes, yo vine por ti y no me voy hasta que salgas. Lo dice con un tono sensual que Sakura mejor se voltea para no que el no note su sonrojo.

-Eto, ya… ta… ya vuelvo pasa adelante siéntate en la sala ya la conoces, así que esperame ya bajaré. Dice Sakura un tanto nerviosa mientras sale corriendo a su cuarto. Ya en él cuando cierra la puerta se recuesta tras ella. -_¿Qué me esta pasando porque me pongo así de nerviosa cuando el me dice cosas así, y además me hace sonrojarme?, pero el es tan atento… dulce… tierno… guapo y creo que me estoy e… NO SAKURA no pienses en eso, sabes que siempre termina mal… así que solo tratalo como amigo. Y APRESURATE A CAMBIARTE PORQUE NO CREO QUE ME TENGA TANTA PACIENCIA_.

Decidio ponerse un pescador rosa, sandalias rosa y blusa blanca. Y después de tanto pensar escogio dejar su pelo suelto, se tardó casi media hora en decidirse el pobre Shaoran se moría de hambre así que furtivamente decidio ver que había en la nevera y encontro un delicioso flan, al ver que había cuatro tomo uno. Mientras que Sakura lo observaba mientras bajaba verlo así le daba risa.

-así que ahora abres las neveras de otras personas y te llevas la comida. Dice Sakura con un tono de enojo.

Mientras que Shaoran rojo de la vergüenza y además de que lo habían descubierto. –Esto Sakura, yo lo siento… es que… tardabas mucho… y

-No te preocupes, se que me tarde, tienes suerte de que no te hayas comido el de Touya, porque sino se enfadaría ya que es su postre preferido.

-Como así yo todos los vi iguales. Dice Shaoran mientras ve el gran cambio de Sakura-

-Verás, mi papá hace el flan según los gustos de cada uno, el de Touya tiene un poco de caramelo, mientras que el mió tiene chocolate y el de papá tiene ambos. Dice Sakura divertida de ver la cara de Shaoran con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-ya entiendo, así que el que me estoy comiendo es el tuyo. Dice con cierto grado de culpabilidad.

-si pero no te preocupes. Otro día te llevo a la oficina, y ya que tienes hambre vamos a comer. Dice Sakura emocionada y nerviosa.

-si vamos, sabes ya me gusto esa cafetería. Desde el día de la lluvia de estrellas. Dice mientras Sakura le da un cosquilleo en el estomago de solo recordarlo.

-he… si bueno… vamos. Y salieron de la casa y se fueron a pie ya que quedaba a pocas cuadras, e iban caminando, y hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría. Mientras que caminaban cerca del parque por donde esta el puente. Se quedaron allí mientras ella veía el agua correr.

-Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos. Pregunta Shaoran mientra ve una flor de cerezo caer.

-Si, como olvidarlo. Dice Sakura divertida. –Eso no creo poder olvidarlo y mas haber sentido el golpe en mi cabeza.

-Si, lo siento, era un tonto hace 3 semanas. Pero has logrado cambiarme y la verdad no se como lo has hecho. Dice el, dejando de mirar la hoja mientras se centra en los ojos verdes que lo miraban con atención. Mientras que un viento suave ondea su cabello.

-Nunca pensé que podriamos llevarnos bien y me había dicho a mi misma que no trabajaria nunca en tu banco. Dice Sakura casi en susurro mientras ve el río, pero el oyó, tan solo la abrazó, y no sabía porque, ella solo se asombra de la reacción de ella pero deja que el la abrace. Y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él. –Sabes también he cambiado gracias a ti, he aprendido a ser más fuerte. Gracias Shaoran. lo dijo tan dulcemente que le dieron ganas de besarla. Pero se contuvo. Mientras que un ruido hizo que el momento se perdiera ya que el estomago de ella hizo ruido.

-Vamos a desayunar, ahora si ya tienes hambre y yo tambien aunque mejor dicho sería almuerzo, ya son las 11 de la mañana. Dice Shaoran divertido de ver a Sakura apenada por el ruido de su estomago. Mientras llegaban a la cafetería.

-Bien que vas a pedir Sakura.

-hubiera querido una tostadas a la francesa pero llegamos tarde… asi que no se que pedir… lo dice con frustración.

-jejejeje, yo tampoco así que mejor pediré le menú del día

-Entonces yo tambien. Dice con una sonrisa en los labios

-Que van a ordenar... interrumpe el mismo mesero que se le había quedado viendo a Sakura la vez pasada.

-Dos almuerzos del día y 1 pie de chocalete y tu mi amor. Le dice a Sakura mientras ella se ponia roja.

-tambien de chocolate. Mientras escondía su rostro tras su cabello que caía. El solo se limita a verla y le levanta la barbilla para que lo vea.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llame así. Le dice el cariñosamente mientras le acaricia suavemente su mejilla y las orbes verdes de ella tomaron un brillo que por primera vez el había visto y el cual le encanto. (Mientras que el mesero resignado fue a la cocina). Mientras que ellos dos estaban absortos en sus miradas llenas de ilusión alguien los observaba.

-Sakura…eres más fuerte de lo que pensé… dijo el observador mientras salía de la cafetería. –Pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo, espero que seas fuerte como siempre lo has demostrado mi querida Sakura.

-El desa-almuerzo transcurrio tranquilamente, mientras el solo la veía y ella se sonrojaba…

Decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores ya que el queria conocer la ciudad era pequeña pero le agradaba. E iban caminando cerca del parque pingüino iban cruzando una parte llena de arboles, para salir aun claro.

Mientras que otra pareja tenía una discusión cerca de donde llegaban Sakura y Shaoran.

-Pero como que no te ha dado tiempo de que venías, como crees que lo tomará ella. Dice Tomoyo angustiada y enojada de que su amigo no le haya avisado y por Sakura.

-Tomoyo, tranquila yo la acabo de ver y… Dice Eriol

-COMO QUE LA ACABAS DE VER Y COMO REACCIONO. Dice Tomoyo

-Tranquila ella no me vio, estaba ocupada con alguien más así que…

-SAKURA. Dice Tomoyo en grito ahogado y hala a su amigo para que ella no los pueda ver pero muy tarde.

Sakura se queda paralizada ante la visión de dos personas que hablaban parecia que discutian una era Tomoyo y la otra persona acaso era….

-¿Eriol?. Dice Sakura, asombrada, triste ya que todos sus recuerdos venian a la mente. Pero lo dijo tan callado que Shaoran no se percató. Mientras veía como Tomoyo se llevaba a Eriol.

-Eriol apenas reacciona al ataque de panico de su amiga, cuando volteo a mirar en dirección de los ojos de Tomoyo se percato de que Sakura estaba con una mano en la boca y tratando de ahogar su sollozo.

-¿Sakura?, que tienes que te pasa… Dice Shaoran preocupada al ver el estado de la chica.

-No… no es nada no te preocupes… y sale corriendo en dirección al parque pingüino. El al ver la reacción de ella sale corriendo atrás para alcanzarla.

-_Porque tenia que venir de nuevo, el no sabe cuanto me dolio enterarme de eso, yo lo queria… no, lo amaba era la persona mas especial para mí, en quien confiaba ciegamente y por ser una tonta me pasa todo esto. _

-SAKURA…. ESPERA…. Dice Shaoran corriendo atrás de ella. –_Por Dios esta chica si que corre rápido pero nada que yo no la pueda alcanzar. ¿Pero que demonios le ha pasado, para salir así corriendo?_

Saura se detuvo ante la llamada de Shaoran y solo se dejo caer en medio de la callecita del parque. El llego donde ellas estaba y muy preocupado le pregunta.

-Oye, Sakura que tienes… acaso hice algo para que corrieras así.

-No, tu no has hecho nada, siento… siento haber corrido así, mejor me voy a casa sí. Otro día te enseño la ciudad… pero disculpame…

-Oye, no tienes porque pedir disculpa por nada. Lo dice tiernamente mientras se agacha hacia ella y la apoya contra su pecho. –Te llevaré a casa…

-No mejor no, no quiero ir a casa sino papá y Touya se preocuparan y no quiero que se sientan mal por algo que ya paso hace mucho tiempo. Explica Sakura

-¿a donde quieres que te lleve?. Dice Shaoran

-Te recuerdas cuando me llevaste a la orilla del mar, quisiera ir allí. Dice Sakura ya calmandose un poco.

-De acuerdo pero con la única condición de que me cuentes que es lo que te pasa… Lo dijo seriamente, sin olvidar la ternura en sus palabras.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya es suficiente de seguir con lo mismo. Dice Sakura.

-Buenas Tardes, Sakura, Joven, dice un muchacho de ojos azules con anteojos mientras se acerca a la pareja y Sakura palidece al ver a Eriol.

-Eriol, que… que haces aquí. Dice Sakura con las orbes esmeralda, mientras se escondía atrás de Shaoran.

-Sakura, lo siento yo queria evitar esto y no queria que lo vieras pero el insistio. Dice Tomoyo angustiada, nerviosa y triste de ver a Sakura llorando.

-¿Quién es usted?. Intervino Shaoran al ver la reacción de Sakura.

-Eriol Hirahizawa, gusto en conocerle. Dice Eriol con su sonrisa enigmatica.

-Shaoran Li. Dice secamente –y sinos disculpan tenemos que irnos. Dice mientras toma de la mano a Sakura y la lleva hacia el auto.

-Tomoyo, creo que ella se recupera muy pronto. Dice Eriol

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Antes Sakura no tenía a alguien que la apoyará y la ayudará a recuperarse, por eso es que le duele tanto aún. Dice Shaoran mientras seguía con los ojos a los castaños.

-Yo, debí ayudarla en ese entonces, y creer en sus palabras. Empieza a sollozar. –pero no le creí porque según yo ella tenía alucinaciones y te celaba demasiado. Dice Tomoyo.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, ya verás como empiezan a recuperar su amistad de nuevo. El es la clave para Sakura. Ven vamos a tomar algo para que te tranquilices. Dice Eriol con su calma de siempre.

Mientras que en ya en el auto Shaoran mete a Sakura en la parte de atrás para que pueda recostarse el entra a al auto y van en marcha a la playa. Mientras Sakura queda dormida en el asiento el preocupado.

_-Sakura…Mi Sakura que es lo que te hicieron esas personas para que les tengas miedo y no quieras enfrentarte a ellas. Tu no eres así, querida Sakura… no te dejaré sola… siempre estaré ayudante._ Piensa Shaoran mientras hace un fuerte agarre al auto por el enojo y la impotencia que siente.

Mientras que Sakura se iba tranquilizando ya que la chaqueta que el le había colocado, tenía su aroma y no comprendia porque eso la llenaba de tranquilidad y se sentía muy a gusto.

Mientras que poco a poco la ciudad de Tokyo quedo atrás y cierto olor salino empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Y las gaviotas empezaban a verse en multitud y el romper de las olas. Todos juntos formando una sinfonía que le da tranquilidad a cualquiera, y en especial al corazón de Shaoran y Sakura. El estaciona el auto cerca de la playa y se queda adentro acompañándola mientras que el calor y el ruido lo va relajando y poco a poco se va quedando dormido, en tanto que Sakura después de un buen rato se va despertandose sintiendo los ojos hinchados de haber llorado, cuando ve hacia delante mira a Shaoran dormido.

_-El… en verdad es guapo… no me había fijado en eso… se ve tan tranquilo como si nada le pasará, su cabello parece sedoso. Me dan ganas de tocarlo… pero y si lo despierto… mejor solo lo observo… Hoe?, parece tener frío. Mejor le pongo su chaqueta. _

Así paso mucho tiempo Sakura contemplaba a Shaoran… y el sintiendose observado poco a poco se fue despertando, mientras Sakura lo seguía observando.

-Veo que ya despertaste. Dice Sakura con una media sonrisa en los labios

-Si, te has despertado desde hace rato. Pregunta Shaoran aun somnoliento.

-Sí. Dice esto mientras se pasa hacia delante.

-y porque no me despertaste.

-Verte dormir era mejor y muy divertido.

-así que cuando duermo soy más divertido. Dice con el seño fruncido

-NO, no quise decir eso. Dice Saura alarmada.

-Tu lo dijiste.

-No como crees… yo solo dije que te ves bien cuando duermes. Dice Sakura no midiendo completamente sus palabras.

-así que has admitido que soy guapo, dice Shaoran ya con una sonrisa de burla en los labios. Sakura se puso roja cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y tratando de arreglar lo que ya no puede ser arreglado. Baja la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho que no bajes la mirada, porque me haces sentir incomodo, prefiero ver tu sonrojo, porque así te ves más linda, mi Flor de Cerezo.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminan y sus mejillas se tornan de un rosado que no pudo ocultar tras sus mechones porque el le había levantado el mentón para que lo mirara. En ese momento le dieron ganas de besarla pero se aguanto. y tan solo se limito a darle uno en la frente mientras le decía que salieran del auto para poder contemplar el atardecer.

Mientras que en una cafetería de Tokyo, una pareja de pelinegros, estaban discutiendo todavía sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde.

-Ahora si joven Hirahizawa Eriol, me podría explicar que hace aquí antes del tiempo que me había dicho, y que haces aquí. Dice Tomoyo con el seño semifruncido. –además porque no me dijiste.

-Tomoyo, tenía negocios que en esas fechas iba a tratar aquí en Japón pero da la casualidad que los vendedores tenían problemas legales y ya que estaba a punto de tener una auditoria y la iban a cerrar por unos meses, decidieron apresurar las firmas y hasta a mi me sorprendío, lo rapido que tenia que venir acá, y no me dio tiempo de avisarle a nadie.

-Esta bien, te cuento la otra semana iba hablar con Li, para explicarle todo lo referente a ti, para que cuando vinieras Sakura estuviera preparada, pero te me adelantaste a mis planes. Eso no te lo puedo perdonar. Explica Tomoyo.

-Se que te preocupa Sakura, y a mí tambien, se que lo que hice no fue correcto pero un precio tenía que pagar al respecto. Dice Eriol con mirada triste, pero con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Tomoyo se percato de eso así que le pregunto a su amigo. -¿Qué te paso, porque dice que lo tenías que pagar?.

-Querida Tomoyo, te recuerdas de Kaho.

-Claro que sí, es alguien que jamás la podría olvidar.

-Ella estaba casada cuando yo me enamore de ella, ella me dijo que me amaba y que lo iba a dejar y así lo hizo, pero solo mientras estaba aquí en Japón, cuando regresamos a Inglaterra, estuvimos juntos dos años.

-Estaba casada, y porque aun así estuviste con ella. Dice Tomoyo alarmada.

-Ella lo dejo, pero al cabo de un tiempo empezamos a discutir por cualquier cosa, así que ella decidio regresar con él, y yo me quede solo.

-PERO ERIOL, PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA CUANDO FUI DE VISITA ALLA.

-No queria preocuparte por algo que yo mismo lo sabía y aun asi me meti. Por eso tuve que pagar lo que le hice a Sakura, además tenía que sufrir mas que ella para poder perdonarme a mi mismo.

Regresando a una playa un corazón destrozado y alguien que quiere recuperar todos los trocitos.

-Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya es hora de que me empieces a contar que fue lo que te paso. Con esas personas y porque solo con verlas te pusiste a llorar. Dice Shaoran serio mientras miraba el horizonte.

-Yo… verás… Dice Sakura indecisa de que es lo que va a decir

* * *

**Notas**

Hola se que me tarde pero estuve ocupada con inicio de la Universidad, el supuesto trabajo que tengo. Y que caduco el cable que lleva corriente a mi compu ¬¬, unas semanas muy atareadas pero al fin pude terminarlo. Y ya casi se acaba la batería pero me dio tiempo de subirlo. Espero que les guste el cap.

**Rukia**_**alejandra**. Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te guste este capitulo. Te aseguro que el siguiente es mas AAA como decirlo. Jejeje

**Anais**_**Lovely**_**Angel**. Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra de que te haya gustado la parte de la lluvia de estrellas.

**Gabyhyatt**: hehehe Tomoyo y Eriol no tienen nada mas que una amistad, pero quizas haya algo, según me dicte mi cabecita jejejeje.

**SakuraKyoyama24**. Gracias por tu comentario y por la suscripción.

**LadyLiMei**: Gracias por la suscripción

**Tuty**: tambien gracias por la suscripción


	7. Confesiones

Hola disculpen la tardanza, no tenia inspiración he tratado de hacerlo, pero había partes que no se me ocurría que poner T_T ya estaba entrando al borde la locura. Jejeje.

**Confesiones **

El sol ocultándose, mientras se refleja en el mar, dando tranquilidad a todos las personas que veían el ocaso, excepto para Sakura que estaba nerviosa y no muy segura de querer contarle a Shaoran sobre lo que le paso. Y a Shaoran de querer saber lo que le pasaba a Sakura. Mientras ella se recuesta en su hombro, el tan solo se limita a abrazarla, y recuesta su cabeza sobre la de ella, sintiendo su suave cabello, en su rostro. En cuanto ella hunde su rostro entre en el cuerpo de el, sintiendo su perfume, que tanto le agradaba, con el cual ella no sabía porque podía dormir sin preocupaciones.

_-Hace tanto tiempo fue todo eso, pero yo no he podido perdonarlos de que me traicionaran, quisiera hacerlo pero me duele, quizás porque yo no soy así, y me duele que existan personas como ellos, dudo en querer contarle lo que siento lo que me paso, cuando ni siquiera a Tenma y Motohiro les conté lo que me paso, aunque ellos sospechaban algo, nunca me presionaron. _

-Sabes Shaoran, hace tanto tiempo quizás unos ocho años no recuerdo la verdad, según yo tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo, ellos eran Tomoyo y Eriol. El tan solo la escucha, mientras ve los últimos rayos de sol. –Estudiamos juntos desde 5to de primaria, y poco a poco me fue gustando Eriol, Tomoyo lo sabía y ella siempre me alentó a que le dijera mis sentimientos. Yo no quería hacerlo porque veía que a él le gustaba a otra persona. Pero seguía insistiendo en que le dijera, así que cuando entramos a 1ro de secundaria decidí decirle.

-Y lo hiciste. Le pregunta Shaoran tras lo narrado por Sakura.

-Sí, le dije, el me dijo que tambíen sentía algo por mí, que no me había dicho nada porque no había encontrado el momento pero decirme, pero que le alegraba que yo lo hiciera. Le dije a inicio de año, salimos durante 5 meses, al 3er mes, empece a notar algo raro en el, y le conte a Tomoyo, ella tan solo me dijo: Hay Sakurita no te tienes que preocupara por Eriol, el te adora y siempre es muy atento contigo así que deja de estar soñando cosas y los celos tambien. En ese momento pense que ella tenía razón, que eran ideas locas, pero poco a poco sentía que el se alejaba de mí se iba mucho a la biblioteca, todo eso empezo desde que llego la profa. Mizuki Kaho, casi cuando cumpliamos los 5 meses, fue una tarde yo regresaba del club de porristas, iba al salón a recoger mis cosas cuando entre los vi besandose. A mi profa y a Eriol, fue algo que nunca me lo espere, la profa quizo hablar pero el la detuvo porque sabía que podía hacerme más daño, ya que yo la consideraba una amiga o podría decirse como una madre, y ellos arruinaron mi vida… (empieza a llorar de nuevo, mientras que el la abrasa con más presión hacia el.). No queria escuchar lo que ya sabia así que salí corriendo a casa de Tomoyo, ella ya se sentia cansada de que yo solo de Eriol y la profa, estuviera hablando así que cuando entre a su casa, ya con la poca paciencia que me tenía me escucho y luego solo me dijo de que necesitaba ayuda psicologica porque mis celos eran enfermizos de que tenía muy controlado a Eriol y que solo porque se llevara bien con la profa, no queria decir que me traicionase, y salio de su habitación a traer té, yo salí corriendo de la casa de ella y me fui casi estuve desaparecida por 1 semana hasta que mi hermano me encontro. Fue así como empezó esa extraña enfermedad de cuando nos conocimos.

-y ellos que hicieron, trataron de hablar contigo, me imagino que fue muy doloroso afrontar sola todo eso mi florecita. Tratando decirlo tan tranquilo como para que ella no se percate del enojo que le causa que existan personas como ellos y que sobre todo le hicieran eso a SU FLOR.

-No, no trataron de hacer nada, sabían que lo que hicieron no se podía explicar porque todo fue visto y oído. Al cabo de una semana se fue Eriol junto con la profa. A Inglaterra, Tomoyo se quedo hasta el final del curso después de eso ya no los volví a ver. Cuando entre a la universidad decidí que ya no volvería a preocupar a papá o a Touya con eso y que ya no involucraría de nuevo a gente que no tiene conocimiento o a la cual no le importaba en lo absoluto mi vida privada o mi pasado. Así que cuando conocí a Tenma fue que empecé a confiar un poco en las personas al igual que Motohiro. ¿te conté que Motohiro y Tenma se casaron después de la graduación, gracias a mí?

-No, eso no me habías contado y porque dices que gracias a ti?. Lo dice con cierta curiosidad.

-verás Motohiro, quería a Tenma y Tenma A Motohiro pero ninguno se decía nada así que para la graduación les mande una cartita a cada uno diciendo casi lo mismo, y en el lugar de encuentro les deje una de parte de mí. Y donde les explicaba a los sentimientos de cada uno, y el resto ya no lo vi porque no quise hacer mal tercio. Dice Sakura con un poco de heroísmo en su voz.

-así que ahora la haces de cupido. Dice Shaoran divertido.

-No, pero sabes al verlos a ellos tan felices, quise volver a querer a alguien así que ese amor fuera correspondido, pero no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Expresa con tristeza en sus ojos y voz.

Lo que el sintió fue como una puñalada en su corazón, pero no sabiendo porque, al escuchar esas palabras. –No crees que la próxima vez puede ser mejor, y que ese alguien puede ayudarte a superar tus problemas porque siempre va a estar contigo.

-quizás pero no me he vuelto a enamorar o que me guste alguien, desde hace tiempo, a lo mejor ya nunca lo volveré hacer. Dice son seguridad.

-Ya verás que cuando menos lo esperas, llegara a tu corazón esa persona especial que también ha sufrido pero aun así a seguido adelante para ser alguien mejor y poder cuidarte. (lo dijo refiriéndose y rezando para que ella se enamorara de el).

-Y si esa persona no existe. Y si mi destino es no querer a nadie, exclama.

-Quizás esta frente a ti, y no te das cuenta porque no has pedido de vuelta tu corazón, y sigues queriendo a la persona que te lastimo aun sabiendo de que ya no tienes ninguna esperanza con él. Muchas veces las personas dejan pasar el amor verdadero por esperar a otras, que tan solo nos lastiman. Dice Shaoran.

-Crees que en verdad yo sigo queriendo a Eriol, aun después de 8 años, yo creo que es imposible. _Ah, yo es cierto, lo sigo queriendo a pesar de que me sentí muy traicionada por el, quizás por eso no he logrado borrar este dolor._ O tal vez solo estoy obsesionada con el. dice tratando de encontrar una razón del porque.

-Como te he dicho debes hablar con ellos, hace años no les diste la oportunidad de hablar, asi que ya es hora para que dejes esos fantasmas del pasado. Además creo que deberiamos irnos a hospedar aun hotel porque ya es tarde. Ven vamos, dice Shaoran. Mientras la ayuda a levantarse, suben al auto y se dirigen a un hermoso hotel que esta a la orilla de la playa.

-Si en que les puedo ayudar…. Pregunta la recepcionista, al ver a Shaoran empieza a coquetear con él, el no percatandose de eso pero Sakura sí, cosa que le cayo remal al ver a una tipa coqueteando con el, se empezo a enojar solo de eso, pero porque, esto no lo había sentido, con él.

-Una habitación con cama matrimonial, por favor. Dice Sakura con enojo, mientras Shaoran la ve asombrado pero no dice nada, y la recepcionista algo decepcionada.

Ya en la habitación entran, es elegante pintada de color blanco hueso, con decoraciones verdes y un ambiente tranquilo, especial para parejas recien casadas.

-Woa, que linda la habitación no crees Shaoran, dice Sakura un poco mas animada

-Si, dice Shaoran, mientras la ve acomodarse en la cama, mientras que el con un suspiro deja sus cosas en el sofá. _¿Por qué habrá dicho que una cama matrimonial… esta chica sigo insistiendo es que es extraña, primero se pone a llorar, luego se calma, después se enoja con la recepcionista, y ahora ya esta tranquila. _

-Llamare a papá de que no llegaré a dormir. Espero que no me conteste Touya. Dice Sakura.

-Esta bien. Mientras se recuesta en el sillón. Y sin querer oye toda la conversación de Sakura.

-aló papá.

-Hola hija como estas?, ¿Dónde estas, porque no avisaste de que saliste?, ¿a que hora regresas? pregunta Fujitaka preocupado porque su hija no había llamado y cuando había llegado a su casa no la había encontrado y Touya preocupado la había ido a buscar.

-Bien, mira fíjate que no iré a dormir a la casa, es que verás Shaoran, hoy por la mañana me llego a traer, y fuimos a desayunar , luego a dar una vuelta al puerto, pero nos quedamos dormidos y acabamos de despertar así que ya no nos da tiempo de regresar y nos quedaremos en un hotel. Decía con un dejo de triste en su voz cosa que para los oídos alertas de Fujitaka no pasaron desapercibidos. Y disculpa que no llame pero hubo un problema y cuando sentimos ya era muy tarde.

-Estas bien, Sakura, no te ha pasado nada. Dice con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, Shaoran esta conmigo así que nada malo me va a pasar.

-De acuerdo, cuando llegue Touya le avisaré. Ya que el fue a buscarte al ver de que oscurecía y tu no regresabas.

-NO, papá por favor no le cuentes a Touya de que estoy con Shaoran porque sino me va a molestar por mucho tiempo. Dile que estoy con una amiga del trabajo por favor dile que estoy en casa de Suzuki, mi secretaría.

-Esta bien hija, pero ten cuidad y cuídate por favor confío en ti.

-Gracias papá. Y corto la llamada.

-Veo que le tienes mucha confianza a tu papá, como para contarle que estabas conmigo. Dice Shaoran.

-verás, con papá le he contado desde que era muy niña como mamá murió, el se encargo de nosotros y siempre velando porque no nos faltara nada, y mucho menos cariño y confianza, el nos cuenta todo y mi hermanos y yo hacemos lo mismo con el pero no entre nosotros.

-Me alegro de que al menos tengas a alguien en quien confiar. Diciendo esto se voltea para tomar el teléfono para llamar al servicio de habitación.

-Shaoran acaso tu….

-Disculpe será que nos puede traer dos cenas, a la habitación 222. Gracias, y cuelga el teléfono.

-disculpa que decías. Dice Shaoran ya sabiendo de que se trataba.

-Esto… no te preocupes no es nada.

-Esta bien , ire a darme un baño así que no tardará en subir la comida.

-Esta bien.

Mientras que Shaoran se iba a bañar, Sakura se sienta en el sillón, y se pone a pensar sobre lo ocurrido en ese día.

-_Rayos, porque volví, a sentir mi corazón latir tan fuertemente como hace tiempo, pero aun así sentí mucho miedo, hasta que me escondí atrás de Shaoran, fui tan patética, de no enfrentar y no decir nada, el asombro solo pude articular, su nombre, Shaoran a sido tan bueno conmigo, el me protegió, y además me trajo a donde yo quería, me gustaría enamorarme de alguien como el, es tan tierno, dulce, guapo, inteligente, caballeroso. (_AL pensar en Shaoran cierto rubor fue subiendo a su rostro_). Creo que la forma en la que nos conocimos fue un poco tonta, la reacción de los dos. Me esta gustando, trabajar allí, pero será que después de los seis meses, me tendré que ir, o que pasara después de esto, NO, me gustaría separarme de el. pero que pasara cuando los vea, El dijo que me acompañaba, quiero creerlo, sip, me gustaría que el me diera mucho apoyo._

Mientras tanto Shaoran, se bañaba, pensando que haría ella, al respecto, que pasaría si ella se logra olvidar se Eriol, y si se vuelve a enamorar.

_-uf, que bien me esta sentando este baño, en verdad ya estaba cansado de dormir en el volante, para nada de tenerla recostada en mí, me gusta, en verdad me gusta, me gustaría que ella dejará de querer a ese. Pero si lo hace se enamoraría de mí, hahaha, no se puede forzar el corazón de nadie a querer a otro. Pero, aunque sea podré ayudarla a superar todo esto. Y será que se animara a hablar con ellos, la muchacha de verdad se miraba muy triste de ver a Sakura llorando, y si todo fue un malentendido, cualquiera hubiera podido confundir los sentimientos de ella, porque esa persona no ha pasado por lo mismo o lo mas natural de que ella no puede sentir los sentimientos de Sakura. Quisiera que ellas volvieran a ser amigas, en cuanto al otro no gustaría que se volviera a relacionar con ella. _

En tanto en Tomoeda un joven alto, moreno con el cabello negro, buscaba por todos lugares, a una joven de ojos verdes, y corría por todos lugares que ella frecuentaba. Mientra que entra por tercera vez, a la cafetería donde trabajaba su amiga Yukito.

-Oye Yuki, Sakura no ha vuelto. Pregunta Touya, preocupado y desesperado.

-No Touya, porque no vas a casa a ver si ya regreso, no se Yuki, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Querrás decir por aquellos dos, que están en la mesa que Sakura frecuenta.

-Quienes son…

-Son Tomoyo y Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué?, ese idiota regreso y seguramente tiene que ver con la desaparición de Sakura. Ahora si me las va a pagar de una vez por todas.

-Touya cálmate, lo mejor será ir les a preguntar por ella. Si quieres voy yo asi no te involucras.

-Esta bien, ve. Dice Touya, enojado.

-Ya regreso. Tranquilo.

-Buenas noches disculpen.

-Ya no has atendido gracias. Dice amablemente Tomoyo.

-No, no vengo por eso, es para preguntarles por Sakura.

-Sakura… usted la conoce dice Eriol.

-Si, yo soy Tsukichiro Yukito, solo quería preguntarles si saben donde se encuentra Sakura, ya que su hermano no la encuentra y no ha llegado a casa.

-Sakura no esta, que le habrá pasado, por favor dinos que sabes de ella por donde frecuenta, la tenemos que ir a buscar Eriol. Dice Tomoyo, angustiada de que Sakura no estuviera pero Eriol mas tranquilo rápido asocio de que ella andaba con Li.

-Tranquila, Tomoyo ella esta bien cuidada, no le va a pasar nada.

-He, como que ella esta bien

-Que quieres decir con eso… dice Yukito.

-No te preocupes ella aparecerá mañana y esta muy bien cuidada.

-Nos vamos Tomoyo, tengo que hacer unas investigaciones. Diciendo esto, ayudo a levantarse a Tomoyo dejo dinero en la mesa, y salieron mientras Yukito regresaba con Touya.

-¿QUE averiguaste sobre Sakura? Dice un enojado Touya, solo viendo como salían los pelinegros de la cafetería.

-Tomoyo parecía muy preocupada por Sakura, mientras que Hiragizawa tan solo se limito a decir de que ella aparecería pero que estaba bien cuidada y protegida.

En tanto que Eriol iba pensando sobre la reacción de Shaoran, hacia Sakura.

_-No me parece mala persona pero si le hace daño a Sakura se las tendrá que ver conmigo. AJA si yo después de hacerlo voy a estar pidiéndole que la respete, solo espero de que el sea capaz de recoger todo el corazón de ella para que pueda volver a ser feliz._

-Eriol, Eriol, te encuentras bien. Dice Tomoyo al ver despistado a su amigo.

-Si tranquila, por cierto quiero que me ayudes a buscar información sobre Li Shaoran.

-por eso te preocupabas tanto, ya lo investigue tiene una vida intachable. Solo todos se quejan de que es muy enojado, pero desde que llego Sakura lo ha cambiado.

-bien, tendrás que contarme todo señorita Daiduoji.

-Hay Eriol, claro de que te lo contaré, pero seguro de que Sakura estará viendo, sabes como es le hermano, cuando ella llegue mañana.

-Tranquila, el va pelear con quien la lleve. Jajajaja ya quisiera ver la cara de Kinomoto.

-Eso creo, bueno Eriol empezaré por contarte la investigación.

-Estoy esperando con ansias.

-Mira el es el dueño del Banco Internacional Li, el salio escapando del mando de su madre y se instalo aquí en Japón, asi que decidio hacerse cargo de los bancos de aquí mientras que sus hermanas se encargan de China y su madre de Hong Kong. No tiene padre, así que criado por su madre de forma espartana por así decirlo, ya que cuando el cumpliera la mayoria de edad se deberia hacer cargo de su clan y además del banco.

-Gran responsabilidad para un chico de 18 años no crees Querida Tomoyo.

-SI, sabes a veces me da lástima de saber como criado el. seguire contandote, el ya estaba comprometido con su prima Meiling Li, pero eso fue mas que un trato entre ellos, hasta que el consiguiera a la personas mas especial para él, se rompería ese compromiso, pero ahora ninguno de los dos se ha enamorado. El ha estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, pero según el dato que recibi desde el incidente con Sakura, el ya no frecuenta a otras.

Con una sonrisa en los labios. –Creo que aquí esta pasando o va pasar algo. Dice Eriol. –y como fue que se conocieron.

-te parecerá chistoso, mientras ella estudiaba Admon. El la contrato para que creara un programa para que el banco de recuperara de un gran deficit que se había producido en China, las 4 sucursales de las hermanas habían caido, la de Hong Kong estaba apunto de caer y la de Japón ya iba en camino, así que Sakura ayudo a que el banco no solo se recuperara sino que creció varios puntos en tiempo record. Pero el no se presento para saludarla asi que ella se retiro sin decir nada, y el año en que ella se graduo fue al banco a pedir trabajo, no se que paso de que ella salio muy enojada de alli pero cuando iba saliendo el entraba y le golpeo en la cabeza y la cosa de que Sakura termino en el hospital por una rara enfermedad que le da cuando se enoja. Y la unica persona que podía ir a traerla fue el, así que el la fue a dejar a su casa y al dia siguiente la fue a traer haciendo que ella fuera a trabajar. Según su perfil es una persona que no esta en vicios, buenos modales, inteligente y caballeroso. Eso esto lo que he investigado hasta ahora. Además de que no tiene ningún problema con la ley.

-creo que es buena persona, dice Eriol. –Sabes Sakura es persona muy inteligente y especial, me hace quererla más.

-ERIOL… QUE DICES AHORA:

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, no estoy diciendo ese tipo de querer, sino la veo como a una hermana, aun pasado todo este tiempo. Quedate tranquila, no haré sufrir mas a Sakura.

-Mas te vale Eriol, aunque yo tampoco puedo quejarme si le hace algo a Sakura o la hieres porque yo hice lo mismo. Así que solo podemos ser unos observadores.

Ya en el hotel, Sakura se quedo dormida en el sillón, ya la cena estaba allí, mientras que Shaoran salía de bañarse, y ya con pijama del hotel.

-Oye Sakura ya vi… se dio cuenta de que ella estaba durmiendo pero con unas gotas cristalinas en sus ojos. –supongo de que se vuelve fuerte para no preocupar a los demás pero mientras esta sola, se derrumba fácilmente. Llega cerca del sillón y se recuesta mientras la ve dormir. Decidió cargarla hasta la cama para que pudiera dormir mejor y no tronchada, en el sillón. _–Oh cielos y yo tendré que dormir tronchado y más que ella. _Se decía mentalmente pero no le importaba mientras ella estuviera cómoda. La acosto en la cama y la tapo con las sabanas, la observo un rato y se fue a cenar porque tenía mucha hambre por no haber almorazado. Así que cuando termino se durmió en el sillón.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar todo el recinto quien desperto primero fue Shaoran ya que le incomodaba mucho la posición en la que durmió. Pensando si ella ya se había levantado. Pero se dio cuenta de que no, ya que había un vuelto bien enrrollado entre las cobijas. Así que pidio desayuno y se cambio mientras que ella…. Ya sabemos seguía dormida.

**Notas**

Disculpen la tardanza. Y Gracias a las que me dejaron review, no recuerdo ahora quienes son pero muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y tambien a quien agrego en alerta, se que me he tardado mucho no es escusa pero he estado leyendo manga el de Inuyasha ~_~, no hay modo de que lo termine y me cuenta mucho dejarlo de leer. SI, soy una maniatica del manga y anime y soy de las que no hacen otra cosa mas que leer y ver hasta que termine dejando muchas cosas importantes a la deriva. Los quiero mucho.


	8. Cambios de Trato

Hola a todos espero que esten muy bien, que la vida les sonria y sino dediquenles ustedes a ella. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero andaba escasa de inspiración.

**Cambios de Trato**

Poco a poco fue sintiendo una luz y calor sobre su rostro, mientras se sentía un poco apretada pero que era lo que la estaba apretando. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio una habitación muy elegante, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto. Se levanto, con un poco de temor, saliendo de la cama y empezo a revisar los rincones de la habitación, se acerco a la salita, y vio a un muchacho sentado de espaldas, poco a poco fue recordando el motivo por el cual no se encontraba en su habitación, ya mas segura y un poco somnolienta.

Mientras bosteza se acerca a Shaoran y se sienta a su lado. –Buenos días Shaoran, porque te levantaste tan temprano?. Dice Sakura con el pelo un poco alborotado. El al verla le dio gusto de ver como era ella al despertarse.

-Buenos días, pequeña bella durmiente, me levante muy temprano según tu, porque no puedo dormir mucho tiempo tronchado en un sofá. Y aproveche para pedir el desayuno. Así que ve a cambiarte y luego vienes a desayunar.

-Es… esta bien, dice Sakura al verlo un poco autoritario, era raro que el se dirigiera así hacia ella. Asi que se levanto e hizo lo que le dijo.

_-Shaoran, porque me trataste así, nunca me hablas como que fueras mi jefe, acaso te molestaste por lo de ayer, acaso será por lo de la recepcionista de que pedi cama matrimonial y el tuvo que dormir en el sofá. _Pensaba Sakura mientras se cambiaba y se dirigia de nuevo donde el.

-Ya… ya es..estoy lista, dice un poco nerviosa. El al darse cuenta de ello, se dijo asi mismo que su plan estaba marchando bien. –esta bien, desayuna que luego nos vamos al banco. Dice el secamente.

-de acuerdo. No aguantando la curiosidad del cambio del decidio preguntarle. –Oye porque me tratas diferente a como ayer. Estas raro

-¿Raro?. Soy igual solo que con dolor de espalda por dormir tronchado en un sofá eso es todo no te preocupes. Dice el tratando que su plan no fallara.

-Es.. ta bien y disculpa por lo de anoche con la recepcionista.

-No te preocupes. Apresurate que se nos hará tarde para llegar a las 11 a la junta para la absorción del banco de Suiza.

-Es cierto, pero Shaoran no tenemos nada aquí, sobre ….

-POR ESO apresurate tenemos que ir a tu casa a traer los archivos y para que te cambies.

-SI, dice ella ante el medio grito que le dio Shaoran._ En serio que esta muy raro. _

Mientras que en Tomoeda. Una muchacha de cabello negro. Se levantaba un poco exaltada de un sueño, que no le gusto para nada. Se sentó en la cama y tratando de traer a su memoria todo lo que había sucedido. Asustada porque tenia años de no soñar con ella, y la ultima que vez que tuvo una pesadilla, a ella le habian pasado muchas cosas en las que lastimosamente ella tuvo que ver. Asi que se levanto rapido y se dirigio hacia el telefono que estaba sobre una mesita de noche con una lampara. Rapidamente marco el numero de alguien.

-Alo, disculpe se encuentra…

-Tomoyo, como estas.. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti?.

-Hola, bien, bien gracias, solo te llamaba para preguntarte como estas, es que he estado ocupada últimamente asi que no te he podido ir a ver.

-No te preocupes me imagino que estas preocupada por tu amiga, y que la acabas de ver y me imagino como has de estar.

-Si, tienes razón y dime como te encuentras.

-bien por supuesto nunca he estado mejor. Dice la persona por el otro lado de la linea mientras que pone una mano en su estomago.

-Me alegro mucho ya sabes que cualquier cosa, solo tienes que llamarme y sabes que mejor te voy a ver, te parece hoy en la tarde.

-NO, este… no te preocupes ya tengo un compromiso, mejor te aviso cuando estoy libre y asi tu vienes acá. Disculpa me tengo que ir, tengo que alistarme.

-Espe… y solo escucho el tono de la llamada. _ No se porque pero no le creo._

Decidio ir a tomar un baño porque se sentia estresada por ese sueño. Ya dentro empezó a llenar la tina y le esparció espuma y esencias. se quito el pijama y se metio en la tina soltando sus cabellos negros, poco a poco su cuerpo entra entre el agua tibia.

En tanto un auto se estacionaba enfrente de una casa amarilla, Sakura sentia que el mundo se le derrumbaba al ver la reaccion tan extraña de Shaoran.

-Ahora vuelvo, ire a cambiarme y a traer las carpetas.

-De acuerdo pero date prisa que ya es tarde. Dice Shaoran de forma autoritaria.

Sale corriendo y entra a su casa, su padre y hermano ya no se encuentran, solo encontro una nota. A la cual casi no le dio importancia ya que Shaoran estaba enojado o mejor dicho estaba loco. No sabiendo que ponerse escogio el mismo atuendo de cuando le conocio, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Si ese se iba a poner. Ya lista tomo los documentos y salio de prisa, cual seria su sorpresa al ver a Shaoran recostado en el asiento del auto con la ventanilla abierta estaba durmiendo como un bebé, como sino hubiera algo que le perturbara. Vio como sus cabellos se ondulaban al compas del viento se fue acercando poco a poco tratando de no despertarlo. Y fue tocando sus cabellos una traviesa sonrisa fue expresando en su rostro.

-_Siento que alguien me esta tocando, pero no me quiero despertar tengo mucho sueño. La mano estan suave, delicada._ –Sakura. Dijo casi dormido. Ella tan solo se sonrojo al escucharlo. Mientras le ponía una mano en el rostro, solo sonreia.

-Shaoran aquí estoy, despierta tenemos que irnos. Dice Sakura mientras que el poco a poco va despertandose ella sin apartar la mano del rostro de el. solo sonreia. El extrañado de la acción de ella, solo se medio sonrojo y casi tarmudeando dice

-Ya… es… tas lista sube que ahora si llegaremos tarde.

-jejeje de acuerdo ya voy. Mientras da la vuelta al auto para subirse.

-oye Shaoran, sabias que tienes un cabello, muy suave, me encanta.

-Aja. Lo unico que logra articular._ Asi que de ella era la mano que sentía, su mano me da tranquilidad y seguridad, aunque yo siempre he sido seguro o no?_.

-Oye, estabas soñando conmigo verdad.

-porque dices eso. Dice Shaoran mientras baja libros para recordar todo lo que paso mientras dormía, CIERTO _Yo la llame, rayos que pensara ahora. _

-Jejejeje. No se porque estas como enojado conmigo, pero sabes me gusta verte dormir. Ya quisiera verte despertar con tu pijama. Jajajaja.

-Mejor preparate para la charla, luego hablaremos de esto. Dice el un poco nervioso.

-Esta bien. Dice ella cambiando completamente de estado de animo. El dandose cuenta le dolio en lo mas profundo, pero asi tendría que ser por ahora.

En tanto Tomoyo salia de un reconfortante baño, se sentia mas relajada y tranquila. Tomo una toalla y se la enrollo alrededor del cuerpo. Se dirigio a su cuarto y vio el celular un mensaje. De quien será se preguntaba. Asi que decidio leerlo.

Hola Tomoyo nos dimos cuenta de que

Has llegado a Tomoeda quieres ir a dar

Una vuelta con nosotras.

Att. Chiharu, Rika y Naoko

Chicas, claro que me gustaria ir con ustedes. Mejor las llamo mas tarde. solo me cambio y atiendo unos archivos.

-Bien. Hemos llegado. dice Shaoran mientras terminaba de estacionar el auto, cerca de un hotel lujoso donde se iba a llevar a cabo la absorción del banco Suizo.

-si, ya verás que nos va ir muy bien. Dice Sakura con un poco de temor en sus labios

-Eso espero, vamos. Dice el secamente

En la entrada estaba un botones que les dio la bienvenida, saludaron cordialmente y le preguntaron donde se encontraba el salón del Taiyou, los guio y al entrar estaban varios señores sentados esperando que llegaran.

-Buenos días disculpen la tardanza tuve una reunion de emergencia ayer y no estaba en la ciudad.

-Joven Li, agradezco sus disculpas pero debería saber que ayer fue domingo, y no es tradicional que hayan reuniones.

Sakura al oir eso palidecio, pensando que ella seria la que tendría que disculparse.

-Es cierto, pero era sumamente importante asi que le agradeceria que no indague mas sobre los asuntos de mi banco, si es que quiere seguir haciendo negocios con mi compañía.

-Es… ta bien y disculpe por la interrupción.

-Se lo agradezco, bien Kinomoto por favor aliste todo para iniciar cuanto antes la transacción.

-En seguida, Joven Li, compermiso. –_que le pasa, siempre me habia llamado Sakura. Rayos me hace sentir mal, pero porque._

-Joven Li, aquí tiene toda la información sobre el banco y cuanto crecio hasta que llegara la crisis de Europa.

-Gracias, Kinomoto ya esta todo listo.

-Si, ya esta todo listo podemos empezar cuando usted desee.

-Bien, señores por favor tomen asiento, empezaremos con los beneficios que tendrán al hacer esta absorción ya que ustedes serán los que esten viendo el banco allá.

-Por favor Kinomoto empiece.

-Buenos días, bien como verán el banco Li, desde que inicio en Japón ha sido uno de los que…

-_Rayos no me gusta escuchar a Sakura hablandome de usted. Me gusta su compañía, y solo tener un contacto con ella, creo que me intereza de verdad, tiene una dulce voz, buen cuerpo, es inteligente, si seguire asi con mi plan para hacer de que llame a su amiga y exnovio, aunque me dan ganas de golpearlo solo cuando lo vi, y ver como ella se ocultaba atrás de mí por miedo… si miedo. Pero yo aquí estoy para ayudarla, y aunque se que su corazón sigue hecho pedazos yo me encargare de unirlo poco a poco porque asi debe ser, debo cuidar proteger a la persona que mas quiero. _

-Joven Li… Dice Sakura, mientras ella se sienta al lado de el para que los del banco de Suiza empezaran con lo suyo

-Ah, si que paso. Saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-ya van a empezar los del banco Suizo.

-Entiendo gracias Sakura.

-De nada Li.

-_Rayos me sigue diciendo Li. _

-Bien Joven Li, Srita Kinomoto, el banco Suizo su fundación inicio en 1959, hemos sido uno de los mas grandes respaldos para muchos bancos de Europa y America. … por lo que creo que es muy importante tomar en cuenta que … creo que sería una excelente que ustedes absorvieran el banco. Ya que tiene mucho prestigio y grandes cuentas. Muchas gracias por la atención.

-Si, bueno me parecio excelente la forma en la que expuso, y si desea firmamos de una vez para hacer el traspaso. Dice Shaoran.

-Por supuesto y gracias por confiar en nosotros. Ahorita les llevo los documentos.

-Gracias, por favor Sakura pide unos bocadillos y bebida por favor.

-Muy bien, con su permiso. Joven Li.

-Veo que esa señorita es muy joven para ser la gerente de su banco. Joven Li.

-en eso tiene razón, pero es la persona mas confiable que encontre, y la que pudo sacar de crisis al banco, cuando apenas era estudiante de Administración. Dice Shaoran.

-En 5 min los traen Li.

-Gracias-

En casa de Sakura Touya llega a la casa y ve que Sakura no ha llegado y tampoco vio la nota. Así que decide ver televisión mientras espera la hora para empezar a hacer la cena. Y llega su papa y hermana. Mientras en la televisión estaban pasando noticias internacionales donde decia que era muy probable que el banco Li absorviera al banco mas importante de toda Europa. Mientras que la crisis persiste en toda Europa empezando a afectar a paises de America.

-al fin terminamos no Li.

-Si, vamos te invito a cenar.

-Disculpe pero no puedo tengo que ir a casa porque mi hermano hoy hará la cena.

-Como quieras te paso dejando a la estación, pero antes tienes que llamar a esas personas, y acordar un día para que hablen.

-QUE, no estoy preparada.. dice mientras agacha la mirada.

-pues si no lo haces ahora dejaras que pasan 8 años mas. Deberias de ser mas fuerte. Y demostrar que no importa lo que suceda. Como dice el dicho Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

-Si, de acuerdo lo haré. Pero con una condición

-¿Cual?. Dice Shaoran

-Usted ira conmigo, esto lo pide mas como mandato que como favor

-Esta bien. Toma mi celular alli esta el numero de ella.

-Como es que lo tiene. Dice Sakura

-Ella me llamo una vez, me dijo que queria hablar conmigo pero ya no nos reunimos.

-y de que queria hablar. Dice Sakura extrañada.

-No se para eso nos ibamos a encontrar.

-ya lo encontre. Ya esta sonando.

Del otro lado de la línea Tomoyo ve que la llamada es de Li, asi que decidio contestar pero espero que del otro lado hablaran primero.

Notas

Quien sera esa persona con la cual hablo Tomoyo

Que le dira Sakura a Tomoyo

Tantas cosas pasaran en el prox cap asi que no se lo pierdan


	9. Mente y sentimientos Indecisos

**Mente y sentimientos Indecisos**

-A…lo. Etoo… Tomoyo.

-¿Sakura?

-Si, quería pedirte un favor…

-Claro Sakura, sabes… no olvídalo, dime que necesitas.

-Quisiera hablar contigo y con Eriol. Dice Sakura casi en susurro a Tomoyo.

-En serio, Claro, dime cuando y…

-Podría ser mañana en la tarde como a las 4… quisiera poder salir de esto de una vez.

-Esta bien, quieres que sea en mi casa o en un restaurante.

-En tu casa estaría bien así no habría personas ajenas ya que la… Shaoran ira conmigo.

-¿Li?, esta bien. Creo que es la persona mas adecuada.

-Esta bien, le puedes avisar a Eriol, por favor. Nos vemos,

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos Sakura.

Mientras que Shaoran solo ve de reojo a Sakura que se sentía aliviada al dejar de hablar con ella.

-Oye Sakura, sabes mejor te iré a dejar a tu casa, no creo que puedas soportar tanto, la presión del tren y además ya es una hora peligrosa para que andes sola, por las calles y…

-De acuerdo como quieras, además así puedo estar mas tiempo contigo… acompañándome, como hasta ahora, eres a la única persona que se entera de toda mi vida.

-Claro, descansa yo te aviso cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

-Esta bien, Shaoran.

-Como esta eso de que ahora si me hablas de Tu, cuando antes no lo hacías.

-que, así… es que estabas muy raro desde la mañana y como cada vez te portabas muy frío pensé que te había molestado en algo y aun mas cuando me llamaste Kinomoto.

-Lo siento Sakura, en verdad no era mi intención, solo quería que los llamarás y hablaras con ellos, pero no puedo seguir tratándote fríamente porque a mi también me duele porque tu eres….

El semáforo se puso en rojo, haciendo que Shaoran frenará, era el último semáforo para ir a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

-¿porque yo soy?, dice Sakura con intriga a Shaoran.

-Esto… si… porque me preocupas, si, y veraza te has convertido en alguien que siempre esta alrededor mío y ya me acostumbre a que andes cerca de mí.

En tanto el semáforo cambiaba a luz verde, el sigue con su trayecto.

-Ya veo, yo también ya me he acostumbrado a ti como que fuera normal verte… pero no te pasa que es mas como una necesidad…

El darse cuenta del comentario de ella se puso nervioso, y un sonrojo se dejo ver en su rostro. Pero como Sakura es despistada no se dio cuenta eso le agradaba de ella.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Dice con una sonrisa tierna a Sakura.

-Tú has de estar cansado verdad Shaoran.

-No, no mucho porque lo dices.

-Es que por mi culpa tú dormiste en el sofá y yo en una cómoda cama, en serio Shaoran no quería que así pasará. Pero me enojo que la recepcionista casi te comiera con los ojos y además te estaba coqueteando y sin consideración por mí lo dejaba de hacer.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Sakura?- Dice Shaoran dudando a Sakura

-Si, te estaba coqueteando y además me hizo de menos. Dice Sakura con enojo.

Shaoran dándose cuenta de que Sakura acaso estaba ¿Celosa?, -_Si en verdad estuviera celosa eso quisiera decir que me quiere, pero mejor no le pondré atención a eso. Aunque me encantaría que me empezará a querer. _

-Ya veo, no te preocupes no me fije en ella. Ya que la única que me interesa… proteger es a ti. Dice Shaoran algo sonrojado a Sakura.

-Gracias, Shaoran. Según Sakura era por lo que había pasado ese día.

En casa de las Daidoji, Eriol llamaba a Tomoyo.

-Hola querida Tomoyo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Hola Eriol, bien gracias y sabes muy feliz.

-En serio, me imagino que se debe a Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?. Dice Tomoyo asombrada a Eriol

-No veo otra razón,

-Sabes ella quiere hablar con nosotros.

-¿Qué Sakura que? Dice Eriol Asombrado

-Si mañana a las 4 en mi casa

-Tienes que venir Eriol.

-Claro que no me perdería por nada que Sakura quiera hablar con nosotros. Solo espero que ustedes vuelvan a ser las mismas amigas de siempre.

-No sueñes tanto Eriol. Dice Tomoyo con un dejo tristeza.

En tanto que en un auto donde viajaban dos castaños. Pasaban cerca del parque Pingüino, Sakura le dice que pare el auto. El extrañado lo hace.

-Sakura porque que quieres ver el parque si ya es tarde. dice Shaoran.

-Lo que pasa es que queria estar un rato a solas contigo. Esto lo dice con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, y Shaoran se percato de eso.

-Así y a que se debe, porque hemos estado solos desde ayer y no bueno… pense que ya estabas aburrida de mí.

-Es cierto pero estabas tratandome un poco indiferente.

-Ya he explicado que era para presionarte y llamaras a tus amigos. Mientras ve el parque que solo unos cuantos faroles estan encendidos. Y ve le gran pingüino que esta allí y unos cuantos mas pequeños alrededor de el. y ve unas bancas cerca de allí y se dirige a sentarse mientras Sakura lo sigue.

-Bien, de que quieres que platiquemos.

-Esto… no se la verdad. Dice Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza mientras ve a Shaoran dirigir su vista al cielo. –Oye perdona si quieres nos vamos, tu has de estar cansado y…

-Tranquila, me gusta estar a tu lado. Dice el, tiernamente que Sakura se pone roja como un tomate. Tan solo agacha la mirada. Mientras recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él. Y al ver la acción de ella coloca su brazo alrededor de ella para acercarla más a él. Así se quedan cerca uno del otro, tan solo compartiendo su calor corporal y la sensación de querer estar así por mucho tiempo sin que nadie los perturbe. Ella aun no sabiendo el porque de esa sensación tan solo deja que el la mantenga entre su brazo y su pecho. La hace sentir segura, protegida y ¿amada?. El ve su reloj y se da cuenta de que ya es muy tarde. pero no queria separarse de ella.

-Sakura, creo que ya deberias ir a tu casa. Ya es un poco tarde.

-En serio, ya me había gustado estar así. Dice ella con melancolia

-A mi tambien, pero debes descansar mañana será un día un poco agitado.

-Si tienes razón. Dice Sakura con pesadez.

-Bien sube al auto te dejare en tu casa y así me ire a mi casa a descansar tambien.

De acuerdo. Dice Sakura un poco desanimada a Shaoran.

En el corto viaje no hablaron hasta que ella bajo del auto. –Gracias Shaoran, en verdad, no se como agradecerte todo esto que haces por mí. Y bueno yo… algun día espero ser tu soporte para no caer. Y cuando ese momento llegue quiero que confies en mí.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya eres mi soporte. Y mucho mas que eso. Dijo tiernamente mientras sonrie a Sakura.

-Esta bien, que descanses y gracias de nuevo. Dice mientras cierra la puerta del auto y entra a su casa. El se dirige a Tokyo a su departamento, donde lo espera Wei su fiel amigo.

-Ya llegue!!! Dice Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que su hermano con el seño fruncido.

-Monstruo te has perdido por dos días y ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de avisarnos, ¿A dónde fuiste?¿con quien estabas ?¿y porque desapareciste?.

-Touya deja a tu hermana, si ella quiere nos contara lo que paso, ¿verdad hija?

Dice Fujitaka tranquilamente a Touya.

-Verán esto… yo ayer vi a Tomoyo y a Eriol, y me senti mal así que me fui a la casa de una amiga del trabajo y alli estuve y bueno hoy vine solo a recoger unos documentos y a cambiarme luego me fui al trabajo y a esta hora vine.

-Con que amiga estabas. Dice el hermano con duda de que esa "amiga", fuera Shaoran.

-Con Suzuki, si con ella. Explica Sakura

-y quien es ella. Dice Fujitaka mientras dirige una sonrisa a su hijo que tiene cara de haber matado.

-Ella es mi secretaría y como casi siempre estamos juntas para todas las sesiones y trabajos, nos hicimos amigas además no podía ir a la casa de Tenma porque si recuerdan ya se caso con Motohiro.

-Aja, y podrias darme….

-Hijo ya deja tranquila a tu hermana a de estar cansada y tambien tu. Ya mañana seguiremos hablando de esto.

-Esta bien, ven aquí monstruo. Dice el galeno.

-Claro. Mientras ve que su hermano la toma entre sus brazos. Y ella hace lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no veniste aquí conmigo?, sabías que estaba muy preocupado por ti y no encontrarte me desespere Sakura, pero entiéndeme soy tu hermano y tu eres mi responsabilidad te debo cuidar. Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos solo abraza con mas fuerza a su hermano.

-Lo siento en verdad no queria preocuparlos, pero tambien no queria que pensaran de que no he podido superarlo y… dice Sakura casi hipando.

-Crees que no lo sabemos solo con darnos cuenta. Sakura yo se que tu no lo has superado pero ya empezaste a lograrlo no se porque pero te ves diferente y espero que lo superes pronto porque ya has sufrido bastante.

Ella tan solo se aferra a su hermano con fuerza. –Gracias hermano. siempre puedo confiar en ti. Dice tiernamente a su hermano.

-Hija, Touya tiene razón, no te reprocharíamos nada porque no lo hayas superado sabemos que eso es algo difícil pero sabes que siempre estaremos apoyandote para todo lo que necesites.

-Papá, gracias. Mientras se suelta de su hermano y corre a darle un abraso a Fujitaka. –Saben creo que ahora si lo superaré, hablaré con ellos, ya que nunca les di la oportunidad de explicarse. Mientras que papa e hijo se observan ante la noticia de Sakura.

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer? –dice Touya preocupado a Sakura.

-Si, además no estaré sola.

-¿Alguien te va acompañar? –dice Fujitaka.

-Si, esto… Shaoran me va acompañar. Dice Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

-QUE… dice Touya alterado, -No pudiste buscar a otra persona.

-Lo siento, es que era la unica persona a la que considero como amigo, por ahora. Dice con tristeza en los ojos.

-De acuerdo, dice tranquilamente Fujitaka a sus hijos. –Ven Sakura, Touya hizo la comida, vamos porque sino habra que recalentar la comida.

-Claro, por eso queria venir temprano a casa. Dice Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios. La cena transcurrio tranquilamente, en una charla familiar donde se hicieron participes Nadeshiko y relatos familiares. Ya cansada decidio subir a su cuarto ya que un problema le rondaba en la cabeza y esa problema tenia nombre y apellido.

Mientras que en Tokyo un castaño se recuesta sobre su cama cansado de haber dormido mal pero aun asi feliz de haber podido estar con su cerezo mas tiempo de lo habitual.

_-Sakura, cuando fue que te convertiste en la persona mas especial en mi corazón, porque tan rapido paso todo no tenemos mucho de que nos conocemos pero aun así, te has convertido en parte esencial de mi vida, quiero protegerte, no quiero que tengas tristezas, y ese tal Eriol…. Me dan ganas de golpearlo por hacerte sufrir, pero te hice una promesa de no hacer nada, Sakura… Li Sakura… me gusta como suena… _Toc…Toc…Toc -Pasa Wei.

-Joven, la cena ya esta lista. Dice con una sonrisa divertida de ver a su joven amo con cara de no se que hacer.

-No, gracias Wei, estoy un poco cansado por todo lo que ha pasado con Sakura. Dandose cuenta de que Wei no sabe nada sobre Sakura. Se golpea mentalmente.

-¿Sakura?, no se de quien habla joven.

-Pues ella trabaja en el banco desde hace 1 mes. Y la verdad no se que me pasa con ella. Mientras que Wei se acerca a Shaoran tranquilamente mientras oye el relato. –La forma en que nos conocimos fue muy rara, por así decirlo, te acuerdas de que yo era muy enojado, pues ese día una señora se pasa enfrente del auto y casi la atropello. Asi que iba muy enojado al banco y cuando yo abro la puerta de un golpe y ella iba saliendo cuando la golpee y luego le grite….

_Flashback_

_Oye QUE te pasa, ten mas cuidado. Dice Sakura. –FIJESE POR DONDE CAMINA. Al notar que a quien habia golpeado era una muchacha no mas de 23 años que parecia una muñequita de porcelana con hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y con el traje que llevaba resaltaban su belleza, cambia de actitud tan drásticamente aun tono mas sutil. Oye disculpa estas bien?. Ella viendo unos ojos marrones que cambiaron de un seño fruncido a un tono de preocupación dice: –Que SI me ENCUENTRO BIEN, si claro por supuesto no todos los días te golpean con la puerta!!!!! Y encima viene UN TIPO Y TE GRITA CUANDO EL QUE TIENE LA CULPA ES EL. –Si, claro… supongo… que fue… obvia mi pregunta. Dice cierto castaño, que se puso nervioso al ver unos hermosos ojos esmeralda con el señor fruncido de enojo y dolor y su cabello castaño hasta la cintura, su piel blanca y un tono rojo en su cabeza…mientras un hilo delgado carmesí empezaba a rodar por su rostro. _

_Fin Flashback_

-YA veo asi que cuando cambio de actitud fue porque ella le atrajo de cierta forma de la cual usted no se percato, hasta ahora. Dice Wei tratando de desenredar un poco la cabeza de Shaoran.

-Yo no he dicho que la amo. Dice Shaoran mientras un sonrojo aparece en su rostro.

-jejejeje joven, yo no he dicho eso. Dice Wei con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que me delato solo verdad, nunca he sido bueno para esto.

-En eso tiene razón, pero me alegro de que me tenga confianza. Dice Wei a Shaoran.

-Y bueno eso no es todo lo que paso ese día. Verás yo estaba tranquilamente preocupado en la oficina porque Suzuki le dio el curriculum a Sakura de vuelta, porque se enojo conmigo por el golpe. Cuando de pronto suena el telefono y mi secretaria me comunica con el hospital, cual fur mi sorpresa cuando dijeron que ella estaba en allí, y que si la podía ir a recoger, ya que si estaba sola podría volverse a desmayar y a darle una rara enfermedad. Así que decidi ir atraerla y así pedirle disculpas. Ya en el hospital.

Flashback

–_Hoe pero co__mo llegué aquí. Dice Sakura. –Que bien ya despertaste así ya no me quitas mas tiempo, además estás aquí porque la srita, salío escapando del banco como que si la fueran a matar. Al darse cuenta de que la voz era del presidente del banco. –Y que hace ud, aquí. –Me llamaron del hospital diciendo que un trabajador mío estaba aquí y que viniera a recogerte, porque en unas horas te daban de alta además de que era el UNICO numero telefonico que consiguieron en tu cartera y mejor dicho el número estaba en el folder. –Es que se me olvido el celular. –Se mas atenta para la próxima. Dijo Shaoran. –eto, y a ud que le importa si dejo o no mi celular. Con un tono sarcastico dice Shaoran: -Pues, para que no me llamen a cada rato para venir por ti al hospital. Sakura se pone roja del enojo y le grita: -NO TENIA PORQUE VENIR SI TANTO LE MOLESTA. Y los dos se vieron con el seño fruncido y lanzandose rayitos. _

_En eso entra un doctor a la habitación y dice: -veo que ya estas bien, como para estar peleando con el, que amablemente te vino a traer. –No era necesario que EL viniera por mí, me hubiera ido por mi cuenta. –Te haré unas preguntas, te parece. –Si claro. –Me retiro para que pueda continuar. Dijo Shaoran. –No, es mejor que se quede porque así la podrá ayudar. Ya que usted es la pareja de la señorita, me di cuenta en cuanto entre. La pobre Sakura en cuanto oyo eso se puso roja como tomate. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que el es mi novio?. –No, doctor el no es… EN eso fue interrumpida por Shaoran, -lo que quiere decir, es que no esta segura si quiere seguir siendo mi novia, esta mañana nos peleamos… -Ya veo, dice el doctor._

Fin flashbacks

A todo esto nos pusimos a pelear del porque estaba alli que me fuera, de que no me iba, y peleando porque ella se habia ido del banco si que le limpiara la herida y sobre lo del curriculum, despues le dieron de alta y el doctor me saco para que hablar, pero yo no sabia que ella se estaba cambiando y casi me hecha a zapatazos, mas tarde intento escapar del hospital pero yo la atrape.

_Flashback_

_Sakura abrío la puerta lentamente percatandose de que Shaoran no al viera, y salio pasito por pasito, cuando de alguien la observaba cerca del dispensador de bebidas. –Esta chica si que es obstinada, pero hay algo en su forma de ser que me es atrayente, tiene buen cuerpo, ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello castaño, todo en ella es precioso, y tambien un poco torpe para las huidas. Un joven que la observaba no muy retirado se le va acercando. –No crees que deberías mejorar tus técnicas de escape, porque sabes, son pésimas y cuidado que más adelante hay otra maseta, jajajajaja. –de que te ries, si la causa por la que me estaba yendo así es por TU CULPA. –por la mía, y dime que hice para que huyas de mí, acaso te atraigo. –Serás idiota, como se te ocurre ni siquiera se como eres, y lo que se de ti no me agrada en lo absoluto. –así, entonces eso quiere decir que si me conocieras podrías sentir algo por mí. Mientras Shaoran le enviaba una mirada sensual que para Sakura no paso desapercibido y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que miraba unos ojos cafés ambarinos que tenían una chispa algo embriagador. –yo… eto… no dije eso. –pero lo quisiste dar a entender. YA DEJA DE MOLESTARME Y ME VOY A CASA. -¿Disculpa pero con qué, bolso? –Eto… huuu? Donde deje mi bolso estoy segura de que la traia conmigo. –no será esta?. –Porque la tienes y a que hora me la quitaste devuelvemela. –Solo si vas conmigo a tomar un café. –¿quien quisiera ir contigo?. –Pues verás muchas sritas, quisieran estar en tu lugar. Dice con cierto tono_ de sarcasmo.

Fin flashback

-Asi que al fin la secuestre para llevarla pero no se que le paso cuando entramos a la cafeteria salio llorando, poco a poco me fui acercando mas a ella y me fue contando todo lo que le ha pasado. Y sabes Wei yo la quiero proteger de todo lo malo que le pase. Quiero cuidarla estar cerca disfrutando de su compañía. Dice Shaoran con cierto brillo en sus ojos y palabras dando fe de su confesión.

-Y ella ya lo sabe joven. Dice tranquilamente Wei

-No, aun no quizás mas adelante cuando ella logre despejar de su mente, el problema que no la deja confiar y dejar amar a otro.

-Tranquilo joven ya verá que ella al final estará con usted.

-Gracias Wei, por ahora solo quiero descansar. Dice Shaoran cansado.

-De acuerdo joven, no se preocupe yo lo despertaré. Dice Wei con una sonrisa. Mientras sale de la habitación de Shaoran, y se dirige al cuarto de lavandería para planchar y arreglar la ropa del día siguiente de su joven amo. Mientras enciende la plancha, y busca un traje gris, una camisa celeste y corbata azul. Si ese traje le gustaba mucho a Shaoran, por lo cual Wei lo cuidaba mucho.

Para Wei Shaoran era mas que su amo, lo consideraba casi un hijo, por lo cual siempre lo aconsejaba y cuidaba de todas las maneras posibles.

En casa de Sakura, ella estaba en su cuarto mientras se pone a pensar lo sucedido con Shaoran, el domingo y ese día. Acaso ella en otras circunstancias le hubiera dicho que estar con el era una necesidad pero ¿Por qué?, y cuando no esta cerca de él se impacienta por saber que esta haciendo, le dolio mucho que la tratara de usted en la sesión, pero le encanto esta recostada en su pecho y estar abrazada por el, deseando estar así por siempre ¿será eso posible?.

_-¿Qué es esta sensación?, siento como que Shaoran me hace falta y mucho, pero si lo acabo de ver, si se que le dije que para mi era una necesidad estar cerca de él. Pero es porque el me da fuerza, tranquilidad y seguridad, como que si siempre esta cuidando de mí, jejejejeje la verdad siempre esta cuidando de mí, que es esto que siento, nunca lo había sentido… es una sensación cálida, de tristeza, alegría y emoción. __Es tan agradable que no quisiera apartarme de su lado… acaso eso se llamará. ¿querer?¿amar?... que tonterías estas pensando Sakura tienes muy poco tiempo de haberlo conocido estos sentimientos no florecen tan rápido. Quizás lo único por el momento es que me atraiga y me guste su forma de ser, es caballeroso, atento, amable… si me siento atraida por el. Bueno Sakura ya es tarde así que a dormir porque mañana pasarán muchas cosas. _

Mientras que dos castaños pensaban uno en el otro, fueron cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, con la esperanza y el deseo de verse mañana. Solo por el hecho de que les gusta estar uno junto al otro. Una sientiendose protegida y el otro protegiendo a la persona que quería cuidarla para toda su vida.

Notas:

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado, se que tienen muchos flashbacks, espero que le haya gustado recordar momentos de ellos. Gracias a Gabyhyatt por tu comentario y ya lo corregi, te soy sincera no se mucho ingles y así que me cuenta un poco todo eso.


	10. Confesiones y Reconciliaciones

**Reuniones… no tan ****cómodas**

La menor de las Kinomoto, durmió tranquilamente porque sintió que el ambarino, la protegía y que con el nada malo le pasaría. Mientras los rayos del sol entran lentamente por la ventana iluminando la habitación. Se despertó, por fin había amanecido, pero no se quería levantar estaba muy rica su cama. Pero después de tres llamadas de Touya, se levanto, se vistió, desayuno y salio para el trabajo, al menos vería a Shaoran, y como siempre le saludaría con una linda sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura. Dice Suzuki, desde su escritorio.

Dándole una sonrisa. –Buenos días Suzuki. Dice Sakura antes de entrar a su oficina.

-Disculpe señorita. Dice Suzuki mientras sigue a Sakura. –Llamaron del banco Suizo, diciendo que ya todo el traspaso fue legalizado en Suiza y que a partir de mañana ya iniciaran las actividades como Banco Li.

-Gracias, le avisaré al joven Li, cuando llegue. Dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo. Dice mientras sale de la oficina de la castaña. Ella sabía que los castaños se hablaban por su nombre, pero cuando hablaba con el y estaban los empleados lo llama joven Li. Cosa que a Shaoran no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Buenos días Suzuki. Dice Shaoran mientras, se para frente a la oficina de Sakura.

-Buenos días. Joven Li, dice ella con una reverencia. –La señorita Sakura, se encuentra en su oficina, puede pasar. Dice mientras se sienta frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias. Dice mientras abre la puerta.

-Sakura, buenos días. Dice Shaoran mientras la ve sobresaltarse al oírlo entrar.

Un poco sonrojada dice. –Buenos días Shaoran. ¿Cómo amaneciste? Dice con una sonrisa tímida.

-Muy bien… y tu ¿lograste dormir? Dice el mientras se acerca poco a poco a Sakura.

Ella al verlo acercarse se sonrojo. –Pues… eto… un poco, pero estoy nerviosa por lo de la tarde. Dice ella mientras se esconde atrás de la silla de su escritorio, el a verla hacer eso, se detiene y retrocede. Ella algo avergonzada de su acto, y de ver lo que el hizo, sintió que se formo un mal ambiente.

-Shaoran yo… dice ella mientras que lo voltea a ver, el tan solo le dedica una sonrisa tierna.

-Sakura, no pasa nada sí. Te veré más tarde. Dice mientras sale de la oficina y se dirige a la suya. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por querer abrazarla. Mientras cierra la puerta de su oficina de un portazo, que asusto a Suzuki.

Mientras que Sakura, se sienta, al ver que ella huyo de Shaoran, y solo de verlo retroceder se sintió mal de haber reaccionado así. Si mas tarde debería ir a pedirle perdón. Así que para mientras toma los archivos pendientes de revisar.

-Rayos, se me olvido decirle lo del Banco Li, en Suiza. Mientras deja ir un suspiro. –Bien, buena escusa para ir a pedirle perdón. Pero tengo que terminar estas cuentas.

-Suzuki, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué el joven Li, se enojo? Preguntan las recepcionistas.

-¡No lo se! Dice Suzuki ya que no logro escuchar nada.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a la señorita Kinomoto? Quizás ella te diga, para que así podamos alistarnos de lo que venga. Dice una con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Que les pasa y porque mejor no regresan a trabajar antes de que el joven Li, salga y las vea perder clientes. Dice ella algo enojada por lo que le pedían, pero si tenia cierta espinita que le inquietaba.

En casa de las Daiduoji, Tomoyo se levanta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras piensa como le explicará todo lo que paso, e implorando a los dioses que Sakura no quiera apartarse de ella por más tiempo. Es cierto que para ella fue un gran shock, no hablarle a su querida amiga, prima, hermana. Pero se sentía mal por creerle, a ella. Se reprochaba su decisión. Aun recuerda la incertidumbre que causo, el primer día en que se vieron, que no se hablaban, muchas especulaciones se formulaban. Pero Sakura nunca dijo nada. Y todo era extraño, hasta la desaparición de Eriol.

Recuerdos Tomoyo

-Buenos días. Dice Rika mientras se acerca a Tomoyo

-Buen día. Dice Tomoyo con una falsa sonrisa. En eso entra Sakura que solo saluda a Rika,

-oye, Tomoyo, ¿Pasó algo entre tu y Sakura? Dice con cierta preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Unas cuantas cosas, pero no te preocupes. Dice Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga. –Sabes no le preguntes a Sakura, por favor, déjala tranquila, por ahora solo esta junto a ella.

-Es… ta bien. Dice ella mientras se queda con un gran signo de interrogación. Pero algo intranquila de que sus amigas no se hablen.

-Buenos días. Dice el profesor mientras entra al aula.

-¡DE PIE! Dice la delegada. –Saludar. Dice mientras todos se inclinan levemente en señal de respeto a su profesor.

-Gracias. Dice a la delegada del grado.

La clase paso algo intranquila ya que tenía cerca de a Sakura, pero no podía hablarle. ¡JAMAS había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarle! Mientras que Eriol no se había aparecido en varios días y la profesora Mitzuki, anuncio que ese será el último día que estaría con ellos.

-Les quiero contar. Dice Kaho refiriéndose al grado. –Que hoy será el última día que les de clases. Dice mientras ve a Sakura que pone cara de desconcierto.

-¿Por qué Profa Mitzuki?

-¿Por qué no, nos contó antes de esto?

-Lo siento, en verdad todo esto ha sido la repentino, espero que por favor entiendan. Saben que TODOS, son muy especiales para mí. Y se que a algunos les hice daño pero por favor disculpen. Dice mientras hace una reverencia a Sakura y Tomoyo.

Ambas adolescentes se quedan desconcertadas, por la reacción de Kaho. Pensando que por culpa de ellas se iba a ir, de allí.

-Bien eso es todo lo que les quería contar. Dice Kaho mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. En tanto que Sakura se para de su asiento para decir.

-Profa. Mitzuki. Dice ella mientras la ve directamente

-Dime SA… Kinomoto. Dice ella algo confundida.

-Lo que le haya hecho a esas personas, no importa que se vaya, el DAÑO ya esta hecho y haga lo que haga eso no va a cambiar. Dice la castaña mientras se sienta.

-Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que no podemos cambiar. Dice ella con una tímida sonrisa, mientras sale del salón.

Después de eso, solo se supo que Eriol viajaba con ella a Londres. Así paso el tiempo y ella también se fue al terminar el ciclo escolar.

Fin recuerdos Tomoyo.

La mañana para los cuatro participantes de la reunión, sintieron que el tiempo conspiraba contra ellos en hacer pasar lentamente los minutos, las horas. Poco a poco fue marcando la hora para que los castaños se retiraran del banco y se dirigieran a su destino. Toc, toc, toc.

-Si, adelante. Dice una voz melodiosa al fondo.

-Sakura, ya nos tenemos que ir. Dice Shaoran mientras le dedica una tierna sonrisa. Ella sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido en la mañana, solo sonrío tímidamente, culpándose de que no pudo irle a pedir disculpas.

-Si, ya estoy lista. Esto… Shaoran… -dice ella tratando de que su voz no se oiga quebrada.

-¿Qué paso? Dice el preocupado de que ella se encuentre mal.

-Esto… bueno es que… -dice ella tímidamente. –Te quería pedir disculpas por lo de la mañana, pues yo no quise hacerle y no quería reaccionar así. –dice mientras baja la cabeza. El a verla hacer eso le levanta la barbilla.

-Mi cerezo, no tienes que pedir disculpas de nada, soy yo el que te tiene que pedir disculpas por hacerte sentir incomoda. Dice el mientras la ve a los ojos, ella hace lo mismo, mientras que cada uno se refleja en los ojos del otro.

-No, soy yo la que no permite que te acerques. –dice ella mientras lo toma de la mano. –Vamos, se nos hará tarde. Dice ella dándole una sonrisa tímida, con un sonrojo. – a el le encanto verla dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Dice el mientras abre la puerta para que salga primero y el la sigue.

-Ya en camino a la ciudad de Tomoeda, Sakura se da cuenta de que el siempre la va a dejar, o la invita a cenar. Y que ella nunca le ha ayudado en nada.

-Oye Shaoran, te puedo hacer una pregunta. –Dice mientras ve hacia delante.

-¡Claro! Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Dice el con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué siempre me vas a dejar a mi casa? O bueno casi siempre. Dice ella con un gran signo de interrogación.

Mientras sigue con la vista puesta al frente, trata de formular su respuesta. –La verdad, te diré. No lo sé, como dijimos antes me gusta estar cerca de ti, has hecho que mi vida cambie rápidamente, y hasta ya me acostumbre a tu presencia.

Ella solo se siente nerviosa y contenta de lo que el le dijo. _–Quizás tenga razón de que me este enamorando de él, todo lo que el dijo yo también lo siento… Acaso será que él… ¡Que cosas estas pensando Sakura! El ya ha de tener novia… un momento… no se si tiene novia o si esta casado!!!! Y si lo está, estaría interfiriendo en su vida._

-Oye Shaoran, dice ella dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad.

-¿Qué paso? Dice el algo preocupado. Que paso desapercibido para ella.

-Tú, estás casado. O tienes novia. Pregunta ella tímidamente

-¿Por qué quieres saber? Pregunta el maliciosamente para ver cual es la reacción de ella.

-Etoo... por nada… solo curiosidad. Dice ella mientra desvía la mirada a una ventana,

El solo sonríe y la trata de tranquilizar. –Tranquila. Dice el castaño mientras le pone una mano en la cabeza. –No, no estoy casado, ni tengo novia, pero quizás dentro de poco tenga a la más linda de todas. Explica mientras ve a la castaña

Como ella vive en su despiste total, no se dio cuenta de que era a ella que se refería. Pero ¿Por qué de saberlo se sentía? Quizás más adelante lo sabría. Pero ya era tiempo de preocuparse por lo de la tarde, aunque sentía mas pena por lo de Shaoran que por lo de esa tarde. El se había mostrado un poco callado, ya que no quería que ella se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde es que esta la casa de tu amiga? Dice el con varios signos de interrogación.

-jejeje, sigue recto dos cuadras y luego cruzas a la izquierda. Dice ella algo divertida.

_-Amiga __heee. Quizás si fue una tonta al enojarme con Tomoyo. Había tenido muchos celos de Eriol, cuando no éramos novios y quise controlarlos cuando los fuimos, jejejeje me parece chistoso que cuando confíe en él o quería creer que no sufría celos, fue cuando el me traiciono, pero porque así pasan las cosas, uno cuando decide confiar en los demás, algo llega y te cae como balde de agua fría, dejándote con la gran pregunta de ¿habrá alguien en quien pueda confiar? O será ¿no existe ninguna persona en la que llegaré a confiar? Quizás y solo quizás, algún día confiaré a alguien mis grandes temores, pero mientras tanto lo guardare en mi corazón… sin embargo ahora me he dado cuenta de algo. Alguien apareció, es la persona que nunca creí que llegaría conocer. Y a la que creí que llegaría a odiar… pero todo eso cambio es la persona que mejor me conoce, a la cual no odio sino tal vez es que llegue a querer. Sin darme cuenta el se ha vuelto tan indispensable en mi vida, en el trabajo y en mis sentimientos, el que me ha hecho mas fuerte de lo que era, el que me ha dado fortaleza. Y sobre todo ha hecho que afronte mis miedos. _Pensaba Sakura, mientras que Shaoran estacionaba el auto frente a una inmensa mansión.

-Bien hemos llegado, ¿Cómo te sientes? Pregunta Shaoran, algo inquieto.

-pues… bien, solo andaba un poco distraída, tratando de reflexionar un poco sobre lo que ha pasado. Dice ella mientras toma su cartera. Shaoran sale del auto a abrirle la puerta a la ojiverde.

Ya enfrente del portón tocan el timbre esperando que alguien les conteste.

-¿Quién busca? Residencia Daiduoji

-Buenas tardes, somos la señorita Kinomoto y Li Shaoran. dice el castaño del otro la del intercomunicador. –Buscamos a la señorita Daudouji.

-Un momento por favor, ahorita les abro. Al terminar dedecirles, se abre una puerta automáticamente, permitiendo que los castaños entren a la casa.

Adentro de la mansión estaban los pelinegros, algo inquietos de lo que sucedería como terminaría todo esta vez.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tomoyo? Pregunta Eriol algo nervioso y que si amiga esta dando vueltas por todos lados no le servia en lo absoluto. -¡Por favor tranquilizate!

-¡LO SIENTO! Es que ya vienen por el portón. Y no se que hacer, o como actuar y… se calla porque siente unos brazos que la rodean.

-Tranquilizate y no tienes necesidad de actuar… tan solo se como eres. Eso bastará para ella. Dice Eriol tranquilizando un poco a su amiga.

Toc, toc, toc. Señorita puedo pasar. Dice la mucama atrás de la puerta.

-Claro, pasa. Dice mientras se suelta del abrazo de Eriol.

-La señorita Kinomoto, y el Joven Li. Están en la sala esperandola. Dice mientras inconcientemente ve a Eriol.

-Muchas gracias. Diles que ya vamos. Dice la pelinegro. Mientras hace el ademán de salir.

-Hay Eriol, tengo ganas de abrazarla. Dice mientras empieza a bajar las gradas lentamente.

-Espera a que se esto tenga un desenlace favorable, para ti. Dice el algo cabizbajo.

-¿Cómo que para mí? Tiene que ser para los tres… bueno cuatro. Dice ella pensando en Shaoran.

-¿cuatro? Pregunta Eriol algo confundido.

-Ya verás. Dice Tomoyo, ya llegando donde los castaños. Y estos al verlos se paran.

-¡Buenas tardes! Dice Shaoran mientras que Sakura se queda un poco atrás de el.

-Buenas tardes. Dicen los pelinegros

-Buenas tardes. Tomoyo, Eriol. Dice mientras se pone a la par del castaño.

-¡Oh! Buenas tardes Sakurita. Dice Tomoyo mientras le toma la mano.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estas? Dice el pelinegro.

-¡siéntense! Desean tomar algo. Pregunta mientras se sientan.

-Agua por favor. Dice la castaña.

-Bien, esto… que han hecho en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto. Pregunta Sakura tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente.

-Pues yo. –dice rápido Tomoyo. –Yo he ido a Hong Kong a estudiar, y tambien fui a París, por lo de la carrera de modas, además que me hago cargo de algunas acciones de mamá. Dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa. ¿y tu que estudiaste? Pregunta la pelinegro

-Bueno, termine la escuela aquí en Tomoeda, luego fui a la universidad, estudié Administración de Empresas y fui una de las dos mejores de la promoción. Y ahora estoy trabajando con Shaoran en su banco. Dice mientras ve a Shaoran.

-¡Que bien Sakura! Dice Tomoyo. Ya todos se sentían algo incomodos de estar allí juntos, unos querían esperar y otros apresurar todo.

-Sakura, mejor salimos de todo esto rápido, por favor, así todos podríamos sentirnos mas cómodos. Dice Eriol mientras ve a Shaoran sin decir una sola palabra.

-De acuerdo. Dice ella mientras ve al castaño. Sentado sin decir nada. Así que casi susurrando le dice. –Shaoran. te sientes bien. O prefieres irte. le dice ella con carita de culpa.

-No te preocupes, son tus amigos, además dije que te iba a acompañar, no a conversar. Dice algo molesto porque de hace rato que el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista.

-Iniciaré yo. Dice Tomoyo, mientras llega el agua que pidieron.

-Verás Sakura, cuando empezaste a…..

Notas

Por favor disculpenme, SE que me ATRASE Y MUCHO, he estado con tareas, examenes, problemas técnicos de la compu, la actualización de la otra historia, todo se me junto. Además de las prácticas de la carrera en fin, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero siempre trataba de avanzar un poco en la historia se que me quedo corto, pero prefiero así a que tardarme mas, trata de agrandarlo, pero ya no me da mas el coco para seguir escribiendo.

Les quiero agradecer por los comentarios disculpen que tampoco les agradezco por nombre pero tuve problema con mi correo de yahoo, lo tuve que cambiar al de Hotmail. Es un caos total, espero que les guste.


	11. Destinos que se Unen

**Destinos que se Unen**

La conversación entre los castaños y los pelinegros dio inicio, todos estaban nerviosos de que como se iba a desenvolver, todo y como sería la amistad con ellos, si es que todavía había. Estaban sentados en la sala de la casa Daiduoji.

La pelinegro empieza hablar. –Sakura, te acuerdas, cuando te empezó a gustar Eriol, y te ponías celosa por cualquier niña que se le acercará. –dice ella tratando de que su amiga recordará. –y te enojabas con él, por hablar con las porristas.

Sakura trata de recordar. -Si, por supuesto, se que me ponía celosa, y que ni me gustaba que las demás, le hablaran. Si te acuerdas, cuando el me pidió que fuera su novia, yo decidí que ya no iba a demostrar mis celos, porque no solo afectaría la relación, sino que a ti, te afectaría mi constante estrés Tomoyo. Además, que yo sabía que era enfermizo, y trate de pensar que el no me pertenecía, sino que le tenía que dar espacio, que se desenvolviera, como el lo hacía conmigo. -Dice la castaña en modo de defensa. –y cuando el me pidió que fuera su novia, yo le pregunte si estaba seguro, el lo afirmó, le conté que era muy celosa. Así que el me dijo, que NO, me daría motivos para tenerlos y empecé a confiar más en el, y por supuesto en mí, todo lo que hablamos me ayudó a tener una "relación sana" lo irónico es, cuando cambie. Solo por él, todo lo que trabajé, no sirvió de nada –dice casi en susurro.

Eriol se sintió terriblemente mal, por lo que había dicho Sakura, ya que no había pensado que en realidad tenía celos enfermizos, y que ella cambio por el. Por nadie más. –Sakura, yo… lo siento mucho… No pensé que fueras celosa, pensaba que Tomoyo, exageraba, cuando hablábamos de ti. –dice mientras ve al castaño, que solo observa como se comportan ellos, y se mantiene callado.

-Recuerdo que pasaron un tiempo siendo novios, donde se veía que todo iba bien, pensé al fin habías puesto los pies sobre la tierra, al ser novia de él, hasta que una vez me dijiste que creías que Eriol te engañaba, con la profesora. Ya que los habías visto hablando, pero no me quisiste contar lo que oíste. Así que pensé que ya no aguantabas y al fin explotaste. -Dice Tomoyo, algo nerviosa de decir eso de su amiga o ex amiga. O más bien haber pensado eso de ella.

-Cuando Sakura cambio. Dice Eriol, interrumpiendo. –Pensé que ya se había dado cuenta, y recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido, desde que éramos pequeños, todo eso lo había echado a perder. Nunca pensé que ser tu novio fuera algo malo, mas bien, fue especial, me ensañaste tantas cosas. Pero yo ya amaba a Kaho, cuando le pregunte a Tomoyo sobre el cambio tan repentino que tuviste. Me decía que tenías ataques de celos, así que yo pensé que había sido solo tu imaginación. -Dice mientras ve a Sakura y aun molesto Shaoran. –Y me sentí un poco más aliviado. Ya que no quería que nuestra amistad de tantos años se fuera por la borda, por una tontería y no ser sincero contigo. Quizás así fue como nosotros dos, echamos a perder tu amistad, para luego arrepentirnos, como tontos.

Sakura, casi al borde de las lágrimas dice.-Yo, siempre pensé que éramos las mejores personas que había conocido en mi vida. –Empieza a llorar, mientras busca con la mirada a Shaoran, al verla el la toma de la mano. –Se que, yo di muchos motivos, para que todo esto sucediera. Siempre… trate de ser mejor para que Eriol, fuera feliz. Y tú Tomoyo, eres mi prima, siempre fuimos unidas y no di la oportunidad a que esto se arreglará mucho antes. En estos años, me sentí engañada, según mi hermano, el brillo de mis ojos se apago, mi sonrisa era fingida, cambie mi forma de ser, de cómo me conocían a una persona mas seria, callada. Deje de creer en las personas, solo tuve dos amigos en la universidad y ahora que Shaoran ha aparecido en mi vida. –al oír esto Shaoran solo se asombra y se sonroja un poco. Mientras los presentes lo ven. –Y los extrañe muchísimo. Dice esto mientras a prieta la mano de Shaoran y grande lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. –hubieron veces que quería buscarlos, pero nunca supe a donde fueron, días en que ya me daba por vencida. Y los quería a mi lado… y no los tenía, muchas veces me arrepentí, de no haber hablado con ustedes y arreglar todo.

Tomoyo, empieza a llorar, porque siente lo mismo, así que abrasa a Sakura, las dos se mantienen así por un largo rato, ya que se quieren tanto, pero por cosas del pasado, por las que uno no trata de arreglar, lo que ha sucedido, y se encierra en una burbuja, para que nadie mas lo lastime, es cuando mas se sufre, por no lograr sentir el cariño, que los demás, nos proporcionan, y al cual ya no sabemos como expresarlo, sino tratamos de imitar lo que nuestra mente recuerda a lo que es cariño.

Eriol se quedo sentado, tratando pensar que en realidad, _no hay un solo culpable, sino tres, porque ninguno actúo de acuerdo a lo que el corazón dictaba, sino que actuamos mediante impulsos, impulsos de corazones de adolescentes, donde se cree que es la persona mas madura y por pensar en ello, es cuando mas errores se cometen, pero que ellos nos lleva a madurar, hasta llegar a pensar que todo lo que hicimos esta mal, pero que hubiera pasado sino cometemos errores en esa, parte de nuestra vida, donde no sabemos que es lo que queremos de la vida, y lo que esperamos de ella. La adolescencia, es la fase de nuestra vida, donde aprendemos a vivir. _

Sakura y Tomoyo se tranquilizaron, mientras se reincorporaban a sus lugares, Eriol, le daba curiosidad el castaño, porque solo observaba, todo y su semblante de serio y enojado, paso a uno tranquilo, donde casi se le podía notar una sonrisa. Así que decide averiguar un poco, interrumpe. –Me alegro, de que seas amiga de nuevo Cobn Tomoyo, Sakura, te digo que ella te extrañaba mucho, no entiendo como pudo sobrevivir sin ti.

-Eriol, claro que contigo somos amigos de nuevo, ya que los tres cometimos, casi el mismo error, al no arreglar las cosas, y quizás en ese tiempo, no te hubiera vuelto hablar, y quizás hasta hace unas semanas, tampoco, pero alguien me ha ayudado, no se de que forma, pero ha estado allí, cuando más necesitaba de alguien. –dice Sakura mientras le manda una fugaz mirada tierna a Shaoran. Al verlo un poco mas relajado y menos molesto.

Eriol y Tomoyo ven la escena, he interrumpe. –Li, desde cuando conoces a Sakura.

-Desde hace unas semanas, tan solo. Dice el mientras trata de desviar la mirada.

Eriol, al ver la reacción de Shaoran, trata de hablar más con el. – ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? –dice curiosamente.

El castaño con una gota en la cabeza. –Pues, lo curioso es que nos conocimos en términos no muy buenos.

Sakura interrumpe. –Lo que pasa es que cuando nos conocimos, bueno… -con una gotita en la cabeza. –Yo iba saliendo del banco, cuando de pronto sentí que me golpearon con la puerta de entrada, luego el me grito, pero al verme en el suelo, se agacho para recogerme, luego me llevo a su oficina, y en cuanto el salio de ella, yo me escape, y a unas cuantas calles me desmayé.

Shaoran continuo, al ver que ella paro para tomar aire. –Como 20 minutos después me llaman del hospital diciendo que uno de mis empleados esta allí y que ese era el único numero de teléfono que se hallaba. Así que me dirijo allá y cuando llego me doy cuenta de que era ella. Así que cuando despierta se pone a pelear conmigo.

Al escuchar eso todos se ponen a reír, de imaginarse a Sakura peleando con Shaoran, en el hospital. Tomoyo decide preguntar cual fue la razón por la que Sakura se hallaba allí.

-Sakura, y ¿Por qué estabas allí ese día? –dice divertida.

Shaoran se apresura a contestar. –Ella llego a pedir trabajo, pero no sabía que tenía que hacer cita previa, pero en mis planes ya estaba contratarla, porque ella creo un plan para que el banco no entrará en quiebra. Cuando era estudiante.

-Y no creen que da muy mala impresión que el jefe, golpeé a los futuros trabajadores y además grite sin parar. –dice la castaña soltando una linda sonrisa.

-Sakura, ya te pedí perdón por eso, -dice el castaño. –además que no tengo permiso para gritar.

-Jajajaja, es cierto, como condición de que iba a trabajar en el banco, le pedí que no gritará a los empleados, y bueno ahora ya no grita tanto. Jajá jajá. Dice la castaña divertida.

-y porque te desmayaste. –pregunta preocupada Tomoyo. Mientras ve al castaño con un poco de preocupación. Aunque ella ya sabía todo, por sus contactos, pero no quería que los demás lo supieran.

-Bueno, verás un año antes de entrar a la universidad, parecía que sufría de nervios crónicos, y cuando me enfadaba mucho, no podía contralar mi cuerpo y este reaccionaba desmayándome, y lo que paso en el banco, fue que me enoje por no hacer cita previa, y luego el golpe, además que salí muy rápido allí todo eso influencio y me desmayé, la razón por la que no llamaron a mi casa o hermano fue que olvide el celular. Y como había dejado mi papelería en el banco y luego del golpe la pedí, en el sobre iba una etiqueta del banco, así que lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a Shaoran.

-Y el, no dudo dos veces en irte a buscar. –dice Tomoyo mientras los ve con una sonrisa tierna.

-El no sabía que era yo, sino el simplemente fue porque, pensó que era alguno de sus empleados. –dice ella ya mas tranquila, mientras el ambiente de penumbra se iba cambiando por uno mas alegre.

-Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando llegue al hospital y me mandaron a la habitación de ella, así que no la podía dejar sola ya que sin querer la había golpeado. Y cuando ya nos teníamos que ir del hospital, ella trato de escabullirse, pero se golpeo con una maceta. –dice dejando salir una sonrisa picara.

-¡Shaoran!, no cuentes esas cosas. –dice mientras lo golpea levemente.

Todos sueltan una carcajada, al unísono, mientras que entre todos, sus vidas se empezaban a entrecruzar, dando así un nuevo toque de esperanza, de nuevas amistades, de ver al fin la luz al final de un largo y oscuro túnel, donde quien sabe que, se este formando un lazo que unirá tres lazos rotos, sino que cuatro vidas, cuatros personas diferentes. Comenzaran una nueva etapa.

-¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?, Eriol. –Pregunta curiosa Sakura.

-Casi nada, solo viajando, de un país a otro, atendiendo algunos de los negocios de mis padres. Estudiando en países diferentes y me gradué. En licenciatura en Relaciones Internacionales. Aunque trabajo más en finanzas y política. Así que estoy enterado de casi todos los movimientos financieros de Europa. –dice el pelinegro, como si lo que hiciera no tuviera importancia.

-¡COMO QUE NO ES NADA! –dice Sakura, asombrada. –Claro que eso es muy importante, además que trabajas en lo que no estudiaste. –con una sonrisa dice la castaña. –Eres asombroso.

El castaño se percata de la actitud de Sakura, y se pone un poco molesto, cosa que paso desapercibida para la castaña, pero no para Tomoyo.

-Li, y que hay de ti, solo sabemos de que eres el encargado del banco aquí en Japón. –dice la amatista, tratando de averiguar las intenciones del castaño.

El estaba viendo a la castaña, al escuchar a Tomoyo, le presta atención. –Solo, eso hago, estoy casi las 24 horas del día, en el trabajo sino es en el banco, es en la casa. –dice mientras de reojo, ve a la castaña hablar con el pelinegro.

Con una tierna sonrisa la amatista sigue interrogando a Shaoran. –Y acaso no tienes familia, esposa, hijos, novia. –agrega.

-La verdad, no tengo, el trabajo no me permite tener una relación estable y durable. –dice el ambarino, sin dejar de ver a la castaña.

-Pero, si la persona trabaja en allí contigo, creo que tendrías tiempo para estar con ella. ¿No crees? –dice con suspicacia. Haciendo que el ambarino le ponga total atención.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –dice el castaño.

-Imagínate, si tu novia o esposa trabajará en el banco, ¿no crees que así la podrías ver todo el día? –dice Tomoyo.

-El trabajo, no lo mezclo, con las relaciones personales. –dice el un poco molesto por la insistencia de Tomoyo.

Ella se percata de que Shaoran esta molesto, así que agrega. –por favor, no lo tomes a mal. –dice con su dulce voz. –Lo que pasa que quiero saber, que intenciones tienes con Sakura. –baja la voz, para que los demás no escuchen. –Yo he estado cuidando a Sakura, desde las sombras, si a así lo quieres decir, y se toda su vida, y también estoy informada de tu existencia en la vida de ella.

-¡QUE! –se sorprende el castaño, -¡Que has hecho que! –dice mientras los restantes dejan de su charla para ver al castaño.

Tomoyo, con una gotita en la cabeza, -¡No es nada! Solo que se sorprendió de un dato que le di. –Los restantes ya no prestaron atención.

-¡Lo siento! –dice el castaño mientras baja la voz y la mirada.

Con su característica sonrisa. –No te preocupes, lo bueno es que no se han enterado. –Dice Tomoyo.

Mientras la castaña y Eriol, siguen platicando, el Cataño enojado de ver como cambian las actitudes de cada uno… bueno si, se alegrad de que Sakura, allá superado ese miedo… pero porque tan rápido, en verdad esa chica lo tenía loco. El ya estaba cansado del día que tuvieron, ya tenía deseos de irse, además que Tomoyo, no lo dejaba de ver y reírse, al ver como fruncía el seño.

-_Sakura, ¿Cómo es que estabas llorando hace unos días? Y ahora estas mas que contenta… creo que lo que hizo cambiar fue darte cuenta de que ellos también sufrieron por no tenerte cerca… acaso… si alguna vez me faltases… te extrañaría tanto… si, te extrañaría… y te buscaría por el mundo entero… pero acaso tu me extrañarías, te haría falta… no creo… solo llevamos unas cuantas semanas de conocernos… no creo que haya marcado tanto tu vida. Como tu lo has hecho con la mía. _–Piensa el castaño mientras dejar ir su cabeza, parar atrás, en señal de confusión, perturbación. Y no nota que Eriol lo observa con su tradicional vista misteriosa.

-Veo, que estas ¿Aburrido? Li. –dice Eriol, mientras manda una mirada que no le agrado mucho al castaño.

-No, no te preocupes, pueden seguir hablando… tan solo estoy cansado. –dice el castaño viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡QUE! –dice la castaña. –Lo siento Shaoran… no sabía que estabas cansado. –Agrega ella. –Si quieres nos vamos, además que tienes que manejar hasta Tokio. –dice alarmada. En tanto que los pelinegro los veían con una sonrisa en los labios.

El con sonriéndole dulcemente, como solo a ella le dedicaba. –No te preocupes. Si es así mañana no llegaré a trabajar. –dice en broma, para que Sakura se tranquilizará.

-¡Que no llegarás! –dice ella ya dudando de lo que el le dice.

-Ya deja, tranquilo a Li, Sakura, lo vos a cansar de tantas preguntas y gritos que pegas. Dice Tomoyo. -¿Quieren mas té, galletas? –pregunta cambiando de tema al mismo tiempo.

-No, gracias. –Dice Sakura. Mientras se sienta de nuevo a la par del castaño, este ya un poco mas tranquilo de tenerla cerca. Se relaja.

-Un poco de té. Dice el castaño, disfrutando de la cercanía de la castaña. Siempre tratando de que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

-Con gusto, iré a traer un poco, Eriol ¿Me acompañas? –Dice Tomoyo.

-Claro, dice el pelinegro, descifrando las intenciones de la amatista.

-Ya regresamos. Dicen al unísono, mientras salen de la sala y se dirigen a la cocina.

Los castaños ya solos, se sintieron un poco mas aliviados, ya podían relajarse aunque se por un momento. Sakura, recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él. Mientras extiende su mano para jugar con la de él. En tanto Shaoran, la dejaba jugar con su mano, mientras ambos sentían cosquillas en sus cuerpos, casi ignorando el porque.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Pregunta Shaoran, mientras agacha su cabeza para tenerla más cerca.

Ella se ruboriza un poco, ante la reacción de él y baja un poco la mirada. –Mucho mejor, creo que los tres nos extrañamos de alguna manera… y ahora creo que cuando cometa errores grandes, los trataré de arreglar. –dice mientras sube la mirada cerca del rostro de él, y le dedica una sonrisa que el no había visto en ella.

-No sabía que eras muy celosa. –dice el tratando de hacerla reír. Pero lo que se gano fue un golpe suave en su pierna. -¿Por qué me pegas? –dice el divertido.

-Yo no soy celosa. –Afirma ella mientras se acomoda.

-Esperemos que no. Dice el pensando en el futuro, si es que lo había con ella.

En la cocina, Eriol y Tomoyo calentaban, el agua del té.

-Y bien, que es lo que piensas de él. –dice Tomoyo tratando de disipar el silencio que reinaba.

-Que es alguien de carácter fuerte, no se deja intimidar por nadie, además que es muy protector con Sakura. –Responde el.

-Muy buen punto, lo que yo ví de él, es que es un chico tímido, que se esconde detrás de esa mirada fría y calculadora, sabe hasta que punto llegar en una conversación. –dice ella mientras los dos rién, de sus observaciones.

La jarrila empieza a ser bulla, anunciando que ya el agua esta caliente. –y que piensa de nuestra amiga Sakura. –Pregunta Eriol mientras toma la jarrilla.

-Ya la amistad no volverá hacer la misma. –Responde Tomoyo.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, pero quizás podamos seguir a lo lejos viendo como se realiza. –Dice Eriol mientras salen de la cocina a la sala.

Cuando llegan ven a Sakura molestar a Shaoran, y lo ven de lo más relajado, totalmente diferente a como lo habían visto durante la sesión. Los pelinegro solo se ven, cada uno adivinando los pensamientos del otro, en tanto que los castaños solo se separan, un poco rápido al ver que llegaban con el té.

**Notas**

Hola a todos!!!! Se que me tarde y lo siento, creo que ahora será normal que me tarde por la universidad y todo eso. Espero que les guste el capitulo, creo que quedo un poco corto, trataré de hacerlos mas largos como antes, les quiero agradecer por leer la historia.


	12. Mis Nuevos Viejos Amigos

Hola queridos amigos, se que me tarde demasiado pero se que les gustara este capitulo.

**Mis Nuevos… Viejos Amigos**

La reunión en casa de las Daiduoji, provoco un poco de estrés en el chino, que aparte de sentirse acosado por una amatista, también lo era por el misterioso ingles. Y es que desde que termino la gran sesión donde todos pidieron perdón y decidieron reiniciar la amista entre ellos. Los pelinegros no le habían quitado la vista desde que llegaron con el té. Quizás sea un poco exagerado que se sintió un poco a gusto estando con ellos. Eran amables, instruidos y con un sexto sentido del cual carecían abiertamente los castaños.

-Adiós, Tomoyo. –se despide la castaña de nueva vieja amiga.

-Que te vaya muy bien. Dice la pelinegro, mientras se abstiene de querer abrasarla.

-Por llévala, y cuídala, Li. –dice el ojiazul al castaño que lo miraba con suspicacia. –Ve, con cuidado Sakura. Agrega, mientras se dirige a la castaña.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuido. –dice forzando una sonrisa, mientra le extiende la mano.

-Nos vemos. –agrega la castaña, mientras hala al castaño hacía el auto.

-Oye Sakura, quieres ir a cenar, al restaurante de la vez pasada- dice mientras la ayuda a subir al auto.

Mientras cierra la puerta piensa que hacer, por su hermano que estará preocupado y llamándola desde hace mas de dos horas. –Esta bien.- dice mientras ve al castaño subir al auto del lado del piloto.

-De acuerdo.- Dice mientras se pone el cinturón, y enciende el auto, nota que la castaña esta un poco triste.

-¿Crees que podamos ser amigos de nuevo?- pregunta la castaña algo indecisa y con nerviosismo en su voz.

El nota el cambio de firmeza en la dulce voz de la castaña. –Creo que sí, tal vez no tan bien como antes.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta alarmada y en sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de un líquido transparente.

-Tranquila- le dice mientras coloca su mano sobre la de ella. –Tú, puedes lograrlo si quieres que haya una amistad mas grande… ustedes perdieron la confianza y lo que tienes que hacer, es volver a construirla.- dice mientras ve por los retrovisores antes de rebasar.

-Pero, no podemos retroceder el tiempo y no hacer como si nada.- dice la castaña tristemente mientras ve hacia la ventana, y ve a unas amigas jugar en el parque por el que iban pasando.

-Sakura, no se trata de retroceder el tiempo, se trata de empezar de nuevo, desde cero, porque ha habido errores grandes por lo que continuar desde donde se quedaron ya no sirve de nada, eso se perdió.- dice mientras llegan al restaurante favorito de Sakura en Tomoeda. Y estaciona el auto cerca de la entrada principal.

- Empezar desde cero.- Dice la castaña, repitiendo como eco lo que el castaño le dijo.

El sacándola de las nubes. –Vamos, Sakura.- dice mientras se baja del auto y se dirige a la puerta de ella, para abrirla, como todo caballero.

-Gracias.- dice mientras le extiende la mano, para pararse.

En casa Daiduoji, el ingles y la amatista se quedaron son una sonrisa en los labios, al confirmas sus sospechas que en verdad ya lo daban por hecho.

-¿Crees que quiera tanto a Sakura? –pregunta el enigmático pelinegro

-No lo sé, pero como te dije el la ha estado ayudando desde que la conoció, por alguna razón presiento que esos dos se tenían que conocer. Ojala que todo entre ellos salga bien… aunque tengo mis dudas sobre si Sakura siente lo mismo hacia él. Ya que el la quiere pero no se ha dado cuenta de eso. En cambio tengo dudas sobre ella. –dice la amatista mientras ve el atardecer.

-De todo eso te diste cuenta. –pregunta asombrado el ingles.

-Puede ser que me equivoque… pero tan solo la quiero ver sonreír como antes y como hoy cuando estaban solos en la sala. –dice ella mientras recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de el.

Eriol deja que ella se quede así, hasta que decida que hacer. –sabes Tomoyo, siempre me pregunte porque escape de aquí, porque al trata de ayudarla por lo dolida que estaba era mejor si nos íbamos… y todo quizás… hubiera sido más fácil si hubiéramos hablado con ella como era debido. –dice sin dejar de mirar el atardecer.

-Tienes razón, yo me aleje de ella tratando de evitarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario… y las dos tan solo necesitábamos hablar un tiempo y que se arreglaran las cosas… no hubiéramos tenido que esperar a que viniera Li, a ayudar a componer las cosas… estoy segura de que el hará de que nosotros seamos amigos… no como antes… pero algo tenemos que recuperar. –Concluye Tomoyo, mientras se da la vuelta para entrar a su casa. Mientras Eriol la sigue.

El fin del atardecer, daba un toque romántico a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, mientras el calido y suave viento hace ondear sus cabellos. Un pequeño movimiento y quedaron viendo frente a frente, los ojos de ella realmente son hermosos a la vista del castaño.

-_No había visto que los ojos de Shaoran, tienen un toque oro en sus ojos ámbares, que son hipnotizantes y no puedo dejar de verlos. _Piensa la castaña sin apartar la vista de Shaoran.

_-Sigo sin querer entender este sentimiento, y sus ojos son puros, tan inocentes, llenos de ingenuidad. ¿Por qué siento que me vuelven loco?_- piensa Shaoran.

-Buenos noches.- dice el mesero interrumpiendo el momento especial entre los castaños. –Pasen adelante.

-¿Eeh?- se aleja la castaña al sentir que los colores se le suben al rostro.

-¡Rayos!- dice el castaño mal humorado, por dejarse llevar por esos ojos esmeralda.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- se disculpa el mesero.

-No, claro que no.- se adelanta a contestar Sakura mientras entra al restaurante. El castaño se limita a seguirla. La ojiverde se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana, ya que la mesa del fondo que regularmente ocupa, ya lo estaba. Por alguna razón se sentía feliz de estar con el. Ya que siempre le ha ayudado desde que lo conoció.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y amenamente, hablando del trabajo, de Tomoyo, Eriol y de ella, como siempre el tratando de ser misterioso, ya que no le gusta que hablar de sí mismo, le gusta mas escuchar a la castaña, y de ver sus gestos cuando habla, ¿acaso algún día se aburriría de verla?

_-¿Por qué le gusta verme? ¿Acaso soy muy graciosa?... porque… me encanta como es… es tan… especial…es… SAKURA ¿Qué estas pensando? Uugh! Ya se dio cuenta de que lo estas viendo, ¡Rayos! Solo me ve y __sonríe tan tiernamente y divertido al mismo tiempo._

-¿Por qué me ves tanto? –pregunto divertido de ver que se ponía colorada en las mejillas.

-¿Ehh? ¡Ahh! No nada es que… -_piensa Sakura, piensa._ –estas despeinado es solo eso. –_Espero que lo distraído, al menos._

-Sakura, mi cabello por naturaleza es despeinado, así que no le dedico tanto tiempo para peinarlo… porque se despeina solo.

-Ya veo, en cambio el mío es… moldeable. –dice mientras se recoge un mechón rebelde.

-Si, ya veo. –dice sarcástico, el castaño. -¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el parque? –pregunta con algo de inseguridad.

-Mmm..... –piensa la castaña, ya que esta en Tomoeda, ya no sería problema que este fuera un poco tarde. –Claro, me encantaría. –dice mientras sus ojos brillan con un toque especial que hasta ella desconoce hasta ese momento.

-¿Quieres algo más? –pregunta antes de pedir la cuenta por si ella quiere comer algo mas.

-No te preocupes, solo con esto basta. –dice ella sonriente. –sabes a veces me pregunto si no te cansas de estar conmigo, prácticamente todo el día conmigo. –dice mientras coloca sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos bajo el mentón.

El solo la ve por un instante y desviaba un poco para pensar en que va a decir, para ella le parecieron eternos pero para el tan fugaz los segundos. –Te diré, la verdad, es que… te lo diré después. –dice mientras busca con la mirada al mesero para pedirle la cuenta.

Ambos un poco decepcionados por ese momento un poco incomodo. Iban saliendo, cuando entra Yukito, y cuando ve a Sakura la saluda ignorando a Shaoran.

-Hola, Sakura, ¿Cómo estas? –dice con sonriente como siempre

-Hola, Yukito, muy bien gracias y ¿tu que tal? –dice la castaña saludando con un abraso a su querido amigo. En tanto que Shaoran solo miraba la escena con un poco de impaciencia, acaso será eso.

-Ya no habías venido. –pregunta.

-Pues, verás, no he podido porque estoy trabajando y regularmente Shaoran me trae a casa o tenemos alguna sesión con los ejecutivos en fines de semana. –dice ella orgullosa de su jefe.

-No deberías trabajar tanto, te puedes enfermar. –dice el con un poco de resentimiento por sentir que Sakura es explotada en su trabajo.

-je jeje, no te preocupes, Shaoran, casi siempre es el que mas esta ocupado yo en cambio casi no hago nada, en las sesiones.

-se nota que le tienes mucho aprecio a tu jefe. –dice el un poco celoso de que Sakura en todas sus frases diga Shaoran. Pero ella no se percata de eso en tanto el castaño sí.

-¿Ehh? Je jeje, estas confundiendo las cosas… Etoo… verás… -El castaño ya aburrido de estar sintiéndose desplazado y salvándola, agrega. –No se preocupe, Sakura, esta muy bien cuidada por mí, me preocupo de que no le falta absolutamente nada. –dice mientras frunce el seño. –Nos vamos, Sakura. –dice tomándola del brazo con suavidad a la castaña.

-Nos vemos Yukito. –dice ella algo confundida por la actitud de Shaoran.

-Adiós. –solo eso alcanza a decir, ya que el castaño saco a Sakura lo mas rápido posible.

Estando afuera el castaño se siente tranquilo, ya que no va a ver alguien que este viendo a la ojiverde y la suelta.

-Shaoran, tienes tiempo para ir a una parte del parque… -dice la castaña algo emocionada. Mientras se adelanta y olvidándose de lo sucedido con Yukito.

-Si. –dice en tanto la sigue, preguntándose a donde lo llevará.

La siguió durante un buen tramo ya que esa parte del parque no estaba iluminada y le costaba ver pero aun así no la perdía de vista, en otros la ayudaba ya que no podía caminar por los zapatos. –No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos. –dice la castaña. –Solo tendremos que dar vuelta en la siguiente arboleda y llegamos. –presintiendo que el castaño estaba extrañado de que lo llevará a un lugar retirado.

-Bien, ya casi llegamos al claro, aunque esta a la orilla del barranco, pusieron una baranda para que no ocurran accidentes. Bien vamos… tenemos que caminar despacito… y no hablar muy alto porque se irán. –dice ella, mientras se quita los zapatos para estar mas cómoda.

-De acuerdo. –dice el bajando la voz. – ¿Quiénes se irán? –pregunta el castaño mientras casi tropieza con una raíz de un árbol.

-Bien, ya estoy más cómoda, je jeje. –dice ella de lo mas feliz. Al quitarse los zapatos –vamos, lentamente. –dice insistentemente.

Llegaron al lugar indicado por Sakura, muy despacio, cerca de la orilla del barranco, en el cual hay baranda para evitar accidentes. Ellos se acercan a la baranda y voltean a ver.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunta la castaña, pero solo con ver los ojos Shaoran se da cuenta de que le encanta. Al ver se miraban muchas lucecitas, por todos lados casi sintiendo que los rodeaban.

-¡Desde luego! Es maravilloso –Le dice mientras la hala para tenerla mas cerca de él. Ella tan solo deja que el la abrase.

Lo que estaban viendo los castaños eran muchas luciérnagas que iluminaban por sectores y con orden específico, el vuelo de un pájaro hizo que todas levantarán vuelo, rodeándolos y pasando por sus cabellos y cuerpos. El tan solo la abraso mas hacia a el.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunta el. Aun aferrandola con sus brazos, mientras las luciérnagas se van tranquilizando muy lentamente.

-Si, -responde, sin levantar el rostro, porque sabe que se toparía con la mirada de él. Inconciente o concientemente ella también lo abraso. Transmitiendo su calor y la sensación de tranquilidad y ternura, así estuvieron durante un rato, mientras las luciérnagas se calmaban y retornaban a las hojas de los árboles y arbustos.

Ella al darse cuenta de que lo abrazaba, sube la mirada para ver cual es la reacción de el, pero como siempre el se limita a verla, le da un poco de espacio para que ella se acomode pero sin soltarla. Lentamente sus miradas se cruzan, el poco a poco baja su rostro para acercarlo al de ella, ella tan solo se deja llevar por esos ojos chocolates de mirada embriagante. Lentamente el acerca sus labios a los de ella… le da un beso tierno, mientras espera la reacción de ella, pero al ver que ella solo lo ve, profundiza lentamente el beso, ella solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por él, el también cierra los ojos. Tan solo se limitan a disfrutar de los besos del otro.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar alguna vez, ella reacciona, mientras lo aparta lentamente, el solo la mira y se aparta de ella. _–QUE… que… a…caba de ser esto, el… el me beso… y yo m deje llevar, pero me gusta como me beso…_ -Piensa la castaña al ver que el se recostó en el barandal.

Se acerca lentamente a el, se pone a la par de él, pero el no la voltea a ver así que ella lo toca del brazo para que la vea.

-Sakura, yo lo siento… no quise. –No pudo terminar de hablar porque ella fue quien lo beso. El se deja llevar esta vez. -_¡Que esta pasando! No lo sabe pero será mejor que disfrute mientras dure. Porque de allí cambiara algo lo se. _–piensa el castaño, mientras la abrasa por la cintura. Y la pega más a su cuerpo para sentir su cuerpo delicado. De vez en cuando tomaban un poco de aire para continuar. –Ring…Ring… suena el celular de ella. Ambos se sueltan inmediatamente.

-Alo? –dice un poco agitada y disgustada la castaña.

-Monstruo, ¿Dónde rayos estas? –pregunta Touya enojado.

-Ehh, estoy en… Tomoeda… si ya estoy aquí… -dice nerviosa. El castaño solo la ve y sonríe.

-¿Y por que no has llegado a casa? ¿Por qué no has llamado para avisar que ya estas en la ciudad? –Dice mas enojado, el mayor de los Kinomoto, pensando donde estaba su hermana y si estaba con el mocoso.

-Tranquilo, ya llego en unos 20 minutos. Shaoran me ira a dejar. –dice inocentemente pero solo mencionar el nombre hace que se le suba el color al rostro y ria nerviosa.

-Sakura, si me entero de que ese mocoso te hace algo… se las verá conmigo. –dice el hermano del otro lado de la línea. Al oír eso se pone roja… trata de que su vos no se oiga mas nerviosa.

-Tranquilo, Shaoran no me ha hecho nada… y no le digas mocoso. –dice defendiéndolo, el al escucharla tan solo sonríe triunfal.

-Ya llegaré a casa, hermano, además Shaoran me esta esperando… adiós. –Cuelga antes de que Touya agregue algo más y solo le dedica una sonrisa a Shaoran.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa. –dice el castaño, en lo que se dirige hacia ella para ayudarla. Sakura se deja ayudar en tanto piensa que va a suceder de aquí en adelante.

_-__Que va a pasar a partir de ahora, los… dos nos besamos… el primero y luego yo… yo… YO lo bese… lo mejor será que aclare las cosas porque como vamos a tratarnos después de esto. Quizás el solo lo hizo por debilidad o…_-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el castaño.

-Sakura… -_No se como decir esto… porque me siento nervioso. _–que quieres que suceda a partir de ahora… se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero también hemos pasado muchos días… incluso noches.

-SI, lo mismo estaba pensando. –dice algo nerviosa. –sabes déjame pensar por hoy mañana hablamos de lo que paso… -dice en tanto se adelanta.

-¿Estas arrepentida de lo que sucedió? –pregunta el tratando de controlarse.

-No… no es eso. Lo que sucede es que no estoy segura de lo que siento tantos sentimientos se cruzan en mi mente y no los tengo muy claros… pero… sabes. –dice mientras se voltea a verlo. –me gusto mucho. Pero no quiero hacerte daño así que déjame pensar. Para estar segura, de lo que vamos hacer.

-De acuerdo, no te forzare a nada que no quieras… aunque sabes… yo tampoco tengo claro lo que siento… pero sí se, que me gustas mucho, Sakura… me gusta tantas cosas de ti… -dice mientras la ayuda a bajar una grada.

-También me gustan muchas cosas de ti Shaoran. –dice ella sonriente. Mientras le roza dulcemente su mano en la mejilla. Y los ojos de el, chispeantes e embriagantes.

En casa de los Kinomoto, Touya ya estaba muy impaciente de que su hermana hubiera dicho 20 minutos cuando en realidad ya eran 40.

Con una sonrisa tranquilizante Fujitaka le dice. –Ya hijo cálmate, además esta acompañada del joven Li, estará bien.

-PAPA, es que eso es lo que me molesta de que este con ese mocoso y saber que cosas le este diciendo o haciendo. –dice con una gran impaciencia y dandi vueltas por todos lados.

-Hay hijo, no exageres las cosas, el sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Sakura, además no crees que se llevan muy bien, así estoy más tranquilo por ella. –dice con su típica sonrisa.

-ESO también me preocupa, es que a la monstruo nadie… nadie la puede molestar más que yo. –dice celosamente. –Sabes, mejor iré a buscarla, dijo que ya estaba aquí en Tomoeda así que no andarán muy lejos. –dice mientras sale a buscar su chaqueta.

-Touya, cálmate, ella se enojara si la vas a buscar y además no creo que se tarde mucho, estoy seguro que dentro de poco entrará con una linda sonrisa como siempre. –dice ya un poco impaciente el padre de la menor.

-Pero… esta bien, esperaré 10 minutos, si no viene en 10 la voy a buscar porque no me gusta que ande a estas horas con ese. –dice mientras se sienta en el sofá de brazos cruzados.

Los castaños poco a poco llegaron a la casa de la ojiverde. –Sabes, este día ha sido raro, pero aun así me a gustado… -dice la castaña mientras cruza el portoncito para entrar al corredor de su casa.

-A mi también. –dice el castaño. –sabes que no estas obligada a responder mañana como dijiste tomate tu tiempo, aunque claramente no he dicho nada, creo que con lo que paso quedo claro, pero aun así, te lo pediré… pero no hoy porque tu hermano ya nos esta viendo por la ventana. –dice el castaño mientras se acerca a ella y le de a un beso en la mejilla. –te veo mañana. Descansa que todo estará bien. –dice Shaoran mientras espera que ella se despida.

-Si, claro hasta luego… dice mientras se da la vuelta para entrar a su casa,… pero se da la vuelta de regreso… -Shaoran.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunta el mientras ella regresa.

-Este solo quería darte… -le da un suave beso en la mejilla al igual que el o había hecho.

En tanto en la ventana de la casa, Touya estaba muy enojado de ver lo que hizo el mocoso y lo que hizo ella. Estaba gritando pero afuera no se oía nada, en tanto solo ve que su hermana entra a la casa le da una mirada asesina al mocoso. Shaoran solo le da una sonrisa triunfal, tratando de decir que el ya gano la batalla… Touya responde con la misma sonrisa diciendo, pero no la guerra.

-Buenas noches, papá. Disculpa el retrasa pero estabamos platicando con Shaoran, y no me di cuenta de lo tarde que se hizo.

-No preocupes hija, estando con él, me siento más tranquilo, porque se que el te cuidará. –dice Fujitaka a su hija en tanto que el mayor solo miraba con furia a su hermana.

-QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO SAKURA. –le grita mientras ella sale a esconderse a tras de su padre.

-Touya ya deja de espiarme, además solo fue para agradecerlo lo que hizo por Tomoyo, Eriol y por mí.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunta intrigado su hermano.

Notas

Lo siento mucho, se que me atrase pero tuve un bajo de inspiración y estaba ida en mis pensamientos, y la verdad no me daba la cabeza para escribir trataba si mucho llegaba a 5 lineas y no me gustaba así que hasta ahora les pude traer el cap 12, ahora tengo mas tiempo asi que espero subir pronto el 13,

Gracias por los comentarios, lo siento tambien los tengo perdidos pero les prometo que para el 13 apareceran los agradecimientos del 12 asi que por favr comenten…


	13. Chapter 13

**QUIERO DISCULPARME CON TODOS SE QUE ME ATRASE MUCHO, CUANDO HABIA PROMETIDO SUBIR RAPIDO, SE QUE SON ESCUSAS PERO LA VERDAD ERA PORQUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ABSORVIO MUCHO, TENGO QUE GANAR MI CURSO. SIN MAS AGREGAR LES DEJO LEER. **

**Capitulo anterior**

-QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO SAKURA. –le grita mientras ella sale a esconderse a tras de su padre.

-Touya ya deja de espiarme, además solo fue para agradecer lo que hizo por Tomoyo, Eriol y por mí.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunta intrigado su hermano.

Tomando decisiones ¿Correctas?

"como es la vida, pasas buscando la felicidad, en todas partes y en cada cosa que haces, pero muchas veces no la encuentras, así que siéntate a esperar tranquilamente porque puede tropezar contigo. Cuando menos te lo esperas y te traera dicha porque no lo sabes, simplemente sabes que es lo que te faltaba para ser feliz completamente"

-Huu?

-¿Qué diablos dices que hizo el mocoso, con ese inglesito y la niña? –pregunta Touya enojado al mencionar a las personas culpables de que Sakura, sufriera.

-Tranquilízate hijo, ya nos va a explicar ella, no te alteres que la asustas. –dice Fujitaka algo preocupado por su hija y lo relacionado con esas personas. Mientras la castaña solo mantiene la mirada hacia abajo.

-Verán, un día estábamos con Shaoran comiendo, y luego fuimos al parque, vi que Eriol había regresado, y lo primero que hice fue esconderme detrás de Shaoran, el sintió que algo no estaba bien. Y me saco de allí, y bueno fue un día que yo vine a quedarme a la casa, Shaoran me llevo a la playa y le conté todo lo que paso entre nosotros. –Dice Sakura tratando de estar cerca de su papá para que Touya no saltará encima de ella a matarla. En teoría.

-Hija, -Interrumpe Fuijitaka. -¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso desde el primer día y nos engañaste con que estabas en la casa de tu secretaria?

-Eto… verás lo que pasa es que… -mira asustada a Touya que esta rojo de la cólera por lo poco que a contado su hermana. –no quería que se enojaran conmigo, porque últimamente paso mucho tiempo con Shaoran. –dice viendo asustada a su hermano.

-¡Y QUE CREIAS, QUE IBA A ESTA FELIZ DE QUE ANDES CON ESE MOCOSO! –dice apunto de un colapso nervioso. Y Sakura asustada.

-Tranquilízate hijo, te traeré un té para los nervios. –dice Fujitaka mientras va al a cocina.

-Oye Sakura, -dice Touya un poco más tranquilo. –la verdad es que me alegra de que al fin hallas hablado con esos dos. Porque así tal vez te desahogaste al fin, ya que ellos se fueron sin decir nada.

Mientras tanto en el balcón de su cuarto estaba Tomoyo, pensando y pensando que haría vestidos para Sakura, bueno o tal vez no, quien sabe, se reía de recordar como Sakura se ponía los vestidos de gatita, murciélago que ella le hacia. Nunca se los quería poner pero siempre la terminaba complaciendo.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, porque si sigo pensando en ropa, no podré dormir esta noche.

-Aquí tienes hijo. –dice mientras le da la tasa con té.

-Yo iré a dormir. Dice Sakura mientras sale prácticamente huyendo de la sala y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Gracias papá. Sabes ese mocoso, a ayudado a Sakura, a nosotros no nos contaba nada siempre se lo cayo todo, pero con el no se que habrá allí pero la ha ayudado a que su peso disminuya, desde que lo conoció, Sakura a sonriendo mas, ya esta prácticamente volviendo hacer la misma de hace años. –Agrega Touya con una semi-sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras ve la foto de su esposa. –tienes razón ese joven a de ser muy especial para Sakura, y para el también, ya que sin conocerla la apoyado así sin más.

La oijiverde se ponía la pijama para dormir, y ve la Luna através de su cuarto, sonriendo de felicidad, algo en ella había cambiado, ya no sentía el mismo dolor de antes, sentía como si un gran peso le hubieran quitado de encima. Cuando sonó su celular.

-Alo?

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estas? –pregunta Tenma (la mejor amiga de Sakura en la universidad y que se caso con su amigo Motohiro)

-Hola Tenma-chan, cuanto tiempo sin hablar, disculpa que ya no te he llamado ni nada y tampoco te he ido a visitar. –dice Sakura apenada.

-Tranquila Sakura, no te preocupes, te llamaba porque quiero platicar contigo sobre una gran noticias que te tengo. Y también para que vayamos de compras y nos pongamos al día de todo. Te parece. –dice Tenma emocionada.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! –dice Sakura muy emocionada.

-Sakura, no me dejes sorda. Dice Tenma mientras ríe, al escuchar la gran emoción de la castaña.

-Disculpa… dice la castaña apenada. –te parece bien que vayamos el sábado por la tarde como a las 2:00, en el parque Pingüino

-Si esta bien, -dice Tenma.

-Adiós. Dice la castaña.

Hasta pronto. –dice Tenma.

En tanto que la castaña se dormía, con una sonrisa en los labios. Cierto castaño andaba recordando los suaves y delicados besos de Sakura, pero que haría aun el tenia un secreto profundo que no había logrado superar, acaso podría hacerlo con Sakura, el sabe que siempre estaría allí para él, pero que pasa si esa parte de su pasado lo llega atormentar ahora. Cuando estaba ya tratando de olvidarlo todo con el trabajo, y ahora que apareció ella no sabe que hacer.

_-Tantas cosas que he olvidado y perdido por trata de de olvidar todo he perdido muchos sentimientos, ahora que Mi Sakura __apareció, ante mi, como caída del cielo, ha hecho que todo lo que yo he querido olvidar, regresen a mí, y vuelva a sentir lo patético que he sido, e incluso idiota. Ella están diferente a las demás que solo el hecho de estar a su lado, hace que me pueda relajar y distraer, acaso esto que siento es algo mas… se que he sido un idiota, pero tal vez ahora, todo cambiara. _

-Dice el castaño, mientras se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente, era un día soleado, y tranquilo, ya todos estaban iniciando labores, mientras que en la oficina de Shaoran, llegan a interrumpir. (en teoría para el)

Tocan la puerta. –Adelante.

-Buenos días, Shaoran. –Dice Sakura, mientras se acerca a el, en tanto que el la ve se para.

-Buenos días, Sakura, ¿Cómo estas? –pregunta el, y algo extrañado de que Sakura estaba un poco cerca de él (cosa que para el no le parecia malo)

-Muy bien gracias a ti. –le dice cariñosamente mientras lo abraza. –y ¿tu? Pregunta ella.

-También, muy bien. –dice el mientras corresponde al abrazo.

-Sabes, -dice la castaña. –Anoche dormí, tranquilamente sin sentirme atormentada por el pasado, y todo se lo debo a ti, que siempre has estado ayudándome en todo. Y eso me hizo ver cuando especial eres para mí, Shaoran, Te quiero. –dice la castaña mientras se hunde en el pecho de el para que él no vea su sonrojo.

El castaño ante las palabras de la ojiverde, se queda asombrado, y tan solo junta mas sus cuerpos. –Para mi también, Sakura. Me has cambiado mucho, y has logrado que sienta cosas que había olvidado. –le dice el a modo de confesión.

Ella levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de él. Shaoran solo esperaba que ella lo viera, para fundirse en un beso, no como los del día anterior, eran besos mas apasionados, más dulces, tiernos.

-En tanto que la secretaria de Sakura entra a la oficina de Shaoran cansada de estar tocando, y ve la escena. –LO SIENTO MUCHO, -dice haciendo que los castaños se separen rápidamente.

-¿Qué necesitas, Suzuki? –dice Sakura tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, mientras el se trata de esconder atrás de ella.

-Solo quería, recordarle que tiene una cita con los gerentes del Banco BI, a las 9:00 de la mañana, en la sala de conferencias.

-Gracias Suzuki, disculpa ¿Qué hora es? –dice Sakura ya manteniendo la compostura.

-Las 8:15. señorita Sakura. –

-Gracias Suzuki, solo compone la sala y los papeles que necesito, estaré contigo en media hora.

-Muy bien, con permiso. –dice mientras cierra la puerta de la oficina tras de sí.

-Ya solos los castaños, la castaña se voltea ya que Shaoran estaba detrás. –Bien continuemos en lo que estábamos. –dice la castaña cariñosamente, mientras besa a Shaoran, y el tan solo se deja llevar, la toma entre sus brazos para sentirla mas cerca de él. Paraban para tomar aire y seguir sintiéndose cerca cada vez más.

-Oye. No… tienes…. Una conferencia. –dice el castaño entre pausas que hacían.

-Solo un poco más. –dice ella no queriéndose alejar de él.

-Bien ya es tarde. dice ella entre los brazos de él.

-No quiero que te vayas. –dice el castaño con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Tenemos que trabajar para sacar tu empresa adelante. –Dice ella mientras hace el intento de alejarse de él.

-Ven, -dice el mientras la besa con ternura.

-Ya me voy, -dice ella mientras le da un último beso a él. Y sale de la oficina con rumbo a la sala de conferencias.

-Señorita Sakura, aquí tiene los informes y ya las copias están en los asientos correspondientes. –dice mientras camina rapidamente a la par de Sakura.

-Gracias Suzuki, y por favor no cuentes nada de lo que viste en la oficina. –dice la castaña mientras entra a la sala de conferencias.

-no se preocupe señorita. –dice ella dandole una sonrisa de confianza a Sakura.

Gracias. –dice la castaña mas tranquila.

En la junta, los directivos del Banco BI, habían llegado mas temprano de los previsto. Y Sakura se asombra de verlos allí. Ellos se paran en señal de respeto cuando ella entra.

-Buenos días, que agradable sorpresa ver que son puntuales. –dice la castaña que era las 9:00 am.

-Que tal esta srita Kinomoto. Dice el gerente general del banco.

-No tan bien como usted. –dice ella. –bien que les parece si vamos empezando la reunión. Mientras todos toman asiento.

EN la cafeteria donde trabaja Yukito, llega Touya a visitar a su amigo.

-Hola Yuki, ¿como estas? –dice el hermano de la castaña.

-¿Qué tal Touya?, tiempo sin verte, que te habias hecho.

-Pues verás, allí preocupado por Sakura, pero ya la miro mas tranquila y relajada, desde que aparecio ese mocoso. –esto ultimo lo dice enojado.

-Si ya se de quien hablas. –dice Yukito alo molesto porque no le agrada Li.

-Sí, últimamente han pasado casi todo el día juntos, y ella a cambiado. –dice Touya.

-Si me he dado cuenta, de que están muy juntos, como para ser solo relación de empleado-jefe. –dice Yukito cada vez mas enojado.

-¿Qué te pasa Yuki? –pregunta Touya.

-No es nada. Haciendo con las manos el ademán de olvidalo, no dije nada.

-DE acuerdo. –dice no muy convencido.

-Sabes que creo, que ese mocoso se va a quedar con mi hermana. –eso es lo que mas me enoja porque solo yo puedo molestar a la monstruo. –dice mientras golpea la mesa.

-¿En verdad crees eso? –dice Yukito

-Si Yuki, ese mocoso hizo que Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura se volvieran hablar, Sakura ha sonreido mas, y poco a poco vuelve a tener confianza en sí misma. Sabias que para que uno se quiera primero te tienen que querer. –Dice Touya mas pensativo que hablando con su mejor amigo. Tan solo se limita a escucharlo.

-Sabes, Touya, uno aunque siempre este presente y tratando de ayudar a la personas que quieres, siempre será alguien mas el que lo lograra, y tu no te explicas porque o como alguien que no conoce conquista a la persona mas preciada para ti. –dice Yukito, Touya se da cuenta de lo que su amigo intenta decir, pero no le dice nada.

-Bien me voy que tengo que ir a trabajar. –dice el mayo de los hermanos.

-Esta bien, vete con cuidado, y gracias por contarme lo de Sakura, me alegro por ella. –dice Yukito con una sonrisa fingida.

-Si, no hay de que, yo se que la quieres mucho y lo mejor era que te contará. –dice Touya mientras se retira de la cafetería.

En la sala de conferencias la castaña, va terminando la reunión, dejando a todos los ejecutivos satisfechos con las negociaciones que habían planteado.

-Bien Sakura, ahora de regreso con Shaoran. –dice mientras ve que los ejecutivos se acercan a ella.

-Srita Kinomoto, es un placer hacer negocios con usted. Nos despedimos y estamos en contacto. –dice mientras estrecha la mano de la castaña y se retiran.

-Suzuky, por favor, recoge todo, y por favor lleva los papeles a mi oficina, para que los pueda revisar.

-Si srita, Sakura. –dice mientras se pone a recoger los papeles de la conferencia.

Mientras tanto la castaña pasa a su oficina para arreglarse un poco para luego ir a comer con Shaoran, bueno si estaba disponible. Cuando entra, encuentra un lindo ramo de rosas rojas en su escritorio. Ella emocionada.

-¡Que lindas! –quien las habrá mandado se pregunta.

-No sabía que tuvieras mas novios, -dice el castaño (autodenominandose novio)

-¿Novio? –dice la castaña asombrada mientras voltea a verlo.

-Hmm, que yo sepa soy tu único novio... si es que tu quieres. –dice el seductoramente mientras se acerca a ella.

Con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en el rostro, el la ve hermosa, cada vez para el es la mujer perfecta. –Claro que sí, te quiero como novio. Le dice ella mas roja, mientras lo abrasa con toda la ternura del mundo y el igual.

**NOTaS**

Hola a todas espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, y espero que le haya gustado el capi, ya casi vamos llegando a su fin ¡!!!!! K triste no k alegre ya tengo otra historia en mente asi q keria terminar primero esta y la otra tambien.

Disculpen que no hay puesto los coments del cap 12 pero no los encuentro jejejeje. GRACIAS A TODOS X SU APOYO ¡!!!!!!!


	14. Buenas nuevas no tan buenas

**Hola disculpen la pequeña demora, comparado con la anterior, es pequeña, quería ya terminar la historia pero creo que se extenderá un poco mas de lo previsto. Espero que les guste. **

**Buenas Nuevas… No son tan Buenas**

Una semana había pasado desde que Sakura y Shaoran empezaron a salir. Muchas cosas en esa semana habían cambiado, Tomoyo y Eriol empezaban a llegar a la casa de los Kinomoto, aunque recibían miradas asesinas de Touya, algo había cambiado también para ellos.

-_Me pregunto cambiaria de aquí en adelante, me he dado cuenta que el hermano de Sakura, ha estado viendo a Tomoyo de una forma que no es la usual, es cierto Tomoyo es una muchacha muy linda, con una belleza sin igual, cualquiera caería rendido ante sus pies, por otra parte me preocupa que he estado sintiendo algo extraño, ha aparecido una amiga de Sakura, que me ha llamado mucho la atención, pero al saber que ya es casada me trajo algo amargo y malestar_. –piensa el pelinegro al entrar al portoncito de la casa de los Kinomoto.

-¿Eriol? –trata de llamar Tomoyo, a su amigo que se había quedado viendo quien sabe que cosas. Y ya habían llegado, el viaje había sido corto pero se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Si? –obtiene por respuesta.

-No nada, solo quería traerte de vuelta a la tierra, porque ya te estas volviendo igual de despistado que Sakurita. –dice con una sonrisa.

El le devuelve la sonrisa, -ya veo así que me estoy volviendo distraído, sabes no creo que sea distraído mas bien, pensativo, que es muy diferente, Sakura se queda ida en cualquier lugar, en cambio yo siempre estoy pensando. –dice mientras abrasa a su amiga antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de Sakura.

-Ya voy–dice una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, Sakurita!, disculpa que interrumpamos mucho en tu casa, pero has de saber que Tomoyo, ya no puede dejar de pensar en ti, así que ahora me pongo un poco celoso porque ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. –dice mientras ve acercarse una figura varonil, definitivamente era el hermano de ella.

Sakura los ve sorprendida, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre que ellos llegarán todos los días a su casa. -¡Que sorpresa!, aunque creo que ya no debería de ser así ya que vienen todos los días. Pasen adelante. –dice con una sonrisa mayor.

-¿Quién es Sakura? –pregunta el hermano atrás de ella.

-Touya, son Tomoyo y Eriol. –Dice mientras les deja entrar.

-Si ya me di cuenta. –responde de forma osca. Haciendo notar que la presencia de los pelinegros no era bienvenida.

-Buenas noches, Kinomoto. –Dice de forma cortés Tomoyo, para relajar un poco el ambiente. Ya que todos se habían quedado estáticos ante el comentario hecho por el hermano de la castaña.

-Esto, pasen adelante y disculpen a mi hermano. –dice sin saber que hacer.

-Gracias Sakura. –responde Eriol. Entran a la casa y el hermano de Sakura, se va a su cuarto, porque ya no sabe ni que pensar. La presencia de Tomoyo, en una semana a cambiado drásticamente, la odiaba, y siempre aprovecha para hacer comentarios insultantes, pero ella siempre le responde amablemente, sin hacer notar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Odio, a esa chiquilla que lastimo a mi hermana, y también a ese inglesito. Como es que puede estarse metiendo en mi mente desde hace una semana. –se decía Touya, mientras daba vueltas en su habitación. –No lo comprendo del todo.

-Bien, aquí les traigo té y pastel que mi papá dejo hecho en caso de que vinieran. –dice sirviendo a cada uno de sus amigos.

-Tu papá es muy considerado, sabiendo aún lo que paso, la verdad que yo no actuaría así, su a mi hija le pasara eso. –Dice Eriol con algo de dolor en sus palabras.

-No creas que a mi papá es una buena persona, por este hecho pero el no sabía que pensar estaba confundido cuando todo sucedió, el los ha perdonado porque he vuelto a sonreír y porque nadie los llamo a volver aquí más que ustedes. Porque sabe perdonar cuando es debido y no guarda rencor, el así es. –dijo la castaña mientras veía a sus nuevos amigos.

-Sakurita, tu familia es genial, se que siempre tenemos esta conversación del pasado, y que tu hermano siempre nos ve mal cuando llegamos y estamos cerca de ti y sabes lo entendemos, porque nadie quería hacerte daño, se que nosotros lo hicimos, por lo tanto merecemos su desprecio, porque el te quiere demasiado y al verte triste el también lo es. –dice la pelinegro, a los del grupo, en cuanto a Touya estaba oyendo todo detrás de la pared y una semi sonrisa se noto en sus labios.

-_Bien, creo que ya es hora de atenderlos como se merecen, tengo que aprender de papá que ahora ya los perdono, solo porque ella volvió a sonreír. Papá creo que siempre has hecho un gran trabajo._

-Bien, Sakura, ¿ya hiciste la cena? –pregunta a su querida hermana.

-No, todavía, lo siento ahorita la voy hacer. –dice haciendo el ademán para pararse.

-No te preocupes yo la haré. –dice esbozando una sonrisa pícara, eso le pareció a Eriol. –Sigue hablando con tus amigos.

-Gracias hermano. –responde la castaña sentándose de nuevo.

-De nada, monstruo. –le contesta con su risa malvada, característica de su hermano.

-Hermano, te he dicho que no me llames monstruo. –los amigos de ella y su hermano, ríen, en ese caso, ellos no habían cambiado.

En el departamento de Shaoran Li, era otro caso el que ocurría, habían estado llamando insiste, desde hace varios días desde Hong Kong. El castaño siempre dejaba que la contestadora respondiera siempre antes de levantar el auricular. Pero ya se había aburrido de que lo llamaran tanto así que mejor decidió contestar.

-Diga. –contesta de forma seca y cortante.

-Xiao lang. –responde alegremente del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué paso Meiling? ¿Por qué han estado llamando tanto a mi departamento?

-Tienes razón hemos estado llamando a tu departamento pero no a ti ya que es el único que se encuentra. –dice de forma graciosa. Que hizo que el castaño sonriera, así era su querida prima. Con la que mejor se llevaba en su familia y aparte de sus hermanas que siempre han querido matarlo con abrazos y besos.

-Bien. Te he estado llamando porque tía Ieran va ir a Japón, dentro de dos días para ver cuanto a crecido el banco allá, así que alístate, por si tienes que maquillar los balances, porque dice que depende de cuanto allá crecido en este año, tendrás que casarte o no. Así que te aviso que te prepares. –dice Meiling preocupada por su querido primo-

-Gracias, Meiling pero no será necesario maquillar, los balances la empresa creció demasiado hace unos meses y ha estado estabilizada por la nueva gerente, que ha hecho negocios internacionales y aparte de que logro absorber un banco muy prestigioso de Europa.

-EN SERIO, NO LO PUEDO CREER XIAOLANG, en serio tía Ieran, se sorprenderá de lo mucho que has logrado trabajar. En serio me siento felizde que no te vayan a obligar a casarte a la fuerza y así podrás enamorarte y ser una persona feliz, como siempre lo has querido, de verdad primito. Te deseo lo mejor.

-Mei, te tengo otra noticia, ya estoy enamorado, de una muchacha de ojos verde como la esmeralda, ella es la nueva gerente del Banco Li, y quizás la próxima señora Li. –dice con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-QUE, en serio primito, tengo que ir a Japón a darle el visto bueno, aunque tu ya se lo diste me imagino. –dice ella con una sonrisa picara.

-Meiling, que cosas dices, sabes que mejor hablamos otro día, ya estoy cansado. –dice sonrojado, al otro lado de la línea se oye una carcajada, sabía bien que su primo estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Esta bien, primito. –dice en lo que se tranquiliza. –te llamo cuando estemos allá con tía Ieran.

-Esta bien. –dice sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho Meiling. –QUE, vendrás con mamá, acaso estás loca yo note quiero acá. –dice ya preocupado pero por Sakura.

-Tranquilo Xiao Lang, no le haré nada a tu querida novia. Estoy con ansias de conocerla. –dice muy contenta.

-De acuerdo, será grato verte de nuevo, ya que no nos hemos visto por años. –dice melancólico.

-Bien entonces nos veremos allá en dos días. Mientras prepara psicológicamente a tu novia para que cuando llegue no se asuste de verme. Que descanses primito.

-Gracias, Mei, tu también. –sonríe levemente al cortar la llamada.

-_Meiling, que pasará ahora, ya no soy el mismo, y mamá espero que te agrade Sakura, porque sino, no importa yo me quedare con ella, ella no vale la empresa, así que con ella me quedaré. _Pensaba el castaño antes de acostarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, llego temprano al banco como siempre, Sakura aun no llegaba no sabía porque, la verdad es que el siempre quería tenerla cerca, algún día se aburriría de eso, no lo creía, pero se desesperaba que novia llegará corriendo a veces diciendo.

-Lo siento, llegue a tiempo otra vez, es que me quede dormida y papá no me despertó hasta que llego Touya, y me saco corriendo de la casa, porque no quería que estuviera llegando tarde aun cuando eres mi novio.

-Sakura, ven aquí. –le dice de forma cariñosa a la castaña.

-¿Paso algo? –responde ella preocupada por el tono de voz que uso Shaoran.

- Nada, para preocuparse, pero es mas porque te extrañe. –le dice al oído, abrasandola.

-Shaoran, tan solo no nos vimos un día, tanto me extrañaste. –responde ella, aunque la verdad el también le había hecho falta.

-Tengo que contarte algo. –le dice sin dejarla de abrazar.

-Dime. –responde ella sin soltarse de su agarre.

-Mi madre va venir mañana a Japón a ver como va el banco. –dice el preocupado.

-Pero, el banco esta demasiado estable, como para ser verdad, y además su crecimiento es de 25% mensual, desde hace cinco meses.

-Sakura lo que me preocupa no es el banco, sino que mi madre no vaya a estar de acuerdo con que tu seas mi novia. Y quiera casarme con otra muchacha que ella crea correcto y sino le agradas y yo no quiero alejarme de ti, me amenazara con quitarme el banco que he manejado por años. –dice el preocupado abrasando fuertemente a Sakura.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que todo estará bien, todo se hará según tu lo quieras si tu madre quiere que yo no este a tu lado y tu no quieres perder el banco, esta bien sí, para mí estará bien lo que tu decidas, Shaoran. –responde alejándose de Shaoran. –bien creo que iré a… alistar los balances para cuando llegue mañana tu madre. Así que nos vemos. –dice mientras se aleja un poco acongojada de lo que esta diciendo Shaoran.

Ella trata de irse pero Shaoran no la deja porque el se dio cuenta de que ella no había entendido a que se refería. –Shaoran, permíteme salir. –responde ella con la cabeza gacha para que el no se de cuenta de esta a punto de llorar.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo quieres que te deje ir? Si no has entendido bien a lo que me refiero. Te dije que quien me preocupaba eras tú. El banco no es mas importante que tú, si mi madre no quiere aceptarte como mi novia, haga lo que haga no va haber nada que me impida estar contigo, ni que me saquen de la familia Li, muchos menos perder el banco.

-Shaoran, yo no te permitiré perder nada de lo que has trabajado aquí, mucho menos que ya no seas parte de tu familia. Sabes que calmémonos, si, ya que tu madre no va a venir hasta mañana no hagamos conjeturas sobre lo que puede pasar porque sin querer podemos deñar lo que tenemos. –dice ella mas tranquila, ella hará todo lo posible porque la madre de el la acepte.

El día paso rápido, Shaoran y Sakura no se vieron en todo el día tratando de evitarse, pero el castaño no podía soportar no verla en el almuerzo, ni las escapadas habituales que siempre hacían a la oficina del otro.

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta. –adelante. –se escucho desde adentro.

-Sakura, no aguanto, estar ni cinco minutos mas alejado de ti, hemos estado huyendo todo el día. –dice mientras se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura.

-Shaoran, yo no he estado huyendo, he estado trabajando en los balances. –le dice ella algo preocupada.

-Bien, ya es hora de salir, así que vine a buscar a mi novia para llevarla a cenar y luego a su casa, si ella quiere. –dice el abrasándola.

-Shaoran hoy no podré irme de aquí temprano, no he terminado los balances. –responde, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de el, se sentía bien estar allí.

-Esta bien, entonces me quedaré contigo. –dice el depositándole un suave beso en la mejilla, y otro cada vez acercándose a su boca.

-De acuerdo, pero no me vayas a estar besando a cada rato, porque perdería el control. –le dice ella dejándose llevar por los besos de su novio.

-Hecho, -responde, la empieza a besar suavemente en sus labios, la había extrañado y mucho, quizás se había vuelto un loco pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba.

* * *

**Notas:**

Si al fin pude actualizar es que me puse a ver mangas, les recomiendo Skip Beat, para mi es uno de los mejores mangas que he visto. TAmbien les recomiendo el manga koreano La novia del Dios del Agua.

Gracias por los comentarios que dejaron y en verdad disculpen la tardanza.


	15. Madre Esta aquí

**Hola ahora no me tarde casi nada en publicar, es que ando muy inspirada. La verdad es que he tenido tiempo, espero que les guste, puse algo de emoción. **

**¡Madre esta aquí!**

Las horas transcurrían, en la oficina de Sakura Kinomoto. La gerente de ese banco, pero es cierto estar haciendo los balances de los últimos años no era tarea difícil, es cierto Shaoran estuvo ayudándola con los balances mas antiguos y ella se encargo del resto, pero ya estaba muy cansada Shaoran se había quedado dormido en el sofá que tenía para las visitas. Sakura decidió proseguir para terminar a tiempo todo. La una de la mañana y faltaban dos años, que fueron los mas críticos, de la empresa, para ella serían mas fáciles, porque fue en lo que ella trabajo, mientras era estudiante.

Las cuatro y media de la mañana, ya estaba muy cansada, bien ya solo faltaban los últimos 6 meses. Pero sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Empezó a vibrar el celular de Shaoran a la seis de la mañana, poco a poco fue despertándose, contesto rápido el celular, sintiéndose extrañado de no estar en su cuarto.

-Diga.

-Xiao Lang, quiero decirte que ya estamos en Japón con tía Ieran, llegaremos en una hora a la oficina así que ten todo listo porque solo llega quiere que sea la junta.

-¡Meiling! ¡Que! Acaso esta loca, todavía no he terminado los balances además, que Sakura. –trata de buscar a su novia, la encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente en la silla de su escritorio. –se quedo dormida, al igual que yo.

-JAJAJAJA, que acaso ahora se le llama oficina. –ríe del otro lado Meiling Li, quien esta alejada de su tía.

-No es lo que parece. Nos quedamos haciendo los balances y me quede dormido a mitad del trabajo y me falta lo de dos años y medio, además que no creí que fueran a venir tan temprano. –responde el castaño al levantarse y buscar los papeles que le hacían falta para terminar los balances.

-Esta bien primito, ya llegaremos a las siete y media, tratare de estar a las ocho, pero tía Ieran, sospechara algo así, la tratare de entretener.

-Gracias, Meiling, sabes no encuentro lo que me faltaba. –dice buscando ahora entre los papeles de Sakura. –No de hecho ya los encontré. –dice con voz tierna.

-¿Qué? –responde Meiling. -¿Dónde los encontraste?

-Sakura ya lo termino, ya solo faltan cinco meses, pero eso me imagino que los ha detener en su computadora. –responde el castaño a su prima. -Bien, las espero. –dice terminando la llamada.

-Adiós primito. –cuelga Meiling

En cuanto a Shaoran trata de despertar a Sakura, pero no podía, así que trato de implementar una táctica.

-Sakura, llegaras tarde al trabajo. –le dice cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella se levante de un golpe, y hablando de golpe lastime a Shaoran en la nariz con su cabeza.

En la casa de los Kinomoto, no habían podido dormir, porque el hermano de Sakura, había estado impaciente porque Sakura no llegaba y ya había amanecido.

-Tranquilo Touya, Sakura se quedo en la oficina, recuerda que tenia que tener los balances, para que la madre de Shaoran Li. –dice un orgulloso papá.

-Lo sé, papá, pero sabes que me desespera que se haya quedado con ese mocoso. –dice enfurecido Touya.

-Mejor, ven a comer, ya que hoy se decide si tu ganas el caso. –responde el papá.

-Si, quiero ganar ese caso, pero que Sakura no esta aquí, me desespera ella es mi monstruo. –responde celoso, el hermano.

-Pero, porque nos levantamos muy temprano. –pregunta Touya.

-¿Por qué? Pues verás hijo por tu impaciencia, no me dejaste dormir así que mejor me levante, para no quedarme dormido y no ir a la universidad. –dice mientras sonríe a su hijo.

-lo siento. Dice sinceramente el moreno.

-Tía Ieran, acaso no quieres comer algo. –dice Li Meiling.

-No, gracias Meiling, creo que ya me has preguntado muchas veces lo mismo. –responde calmadamente Ieran.

-Pero yo si tía, y me estoy muriendo del hambre, además también tengo sed. –responde Mei. Es que a como diera lugar quería atrasar todo lo posible a su tía y darle tiempo a Shaoran.

-De acuerdo, vamos a pasar a comer. Pero de allí nos vamos directo para el banco, tengo mis sospechas de que esta en quiebra. –responde la madre del castaño.

-Gracias tía. –grita de la felicidad la sobrina, es que era la única que podía mantener su personalidad ante ella. Por eso era su sobrina favorita aunque no lo demostrará, incluso su hijo no se mostraba tal cual es, porque ella siempre le exigió mucho.

-En verdad, Shaoran ya te dije que lo sentía, no quería golpearte, porque te enojas. –dice la castaña tratando de calmar a su novio.

-Sakura, no estoy enojado, estoy nervioso porque mi madre vendrá y además que me duele mi nariz, no creo que sea capaz de estar así frente a ella.

-Lo siento en verdad, y tranquilízate que pase lo que pase, todo va estar bien, de acuerdo. –trata de calmarlo, dándole una taza de té.

-Si gracias, ¿Qué hora es? –pregunta ya preocupado.

-Las 7:30, pero tengo hambre. –responde Sakura, un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Quién hablo de comida? –responde Meiling entrando a la oficina de Sakura.

-¿MEILING? –se alarma Shaoran, Sakura se limita a ver la expresión de Shaoran y sintiéndose algo incomoda ante la presencia de una chica que a su parecer era muy linda, pelo azabache y ojos cafés expresivos.

-¡Buenos días! –responde alegre Meiling, mientras se cuelga del cuello de su primo y este trata de alejarla. –Les traje el desayuno, me imagino que han de estar cansados, ¡TU HAS DE SER SAKURA! –grita de emoción al ver a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda.

-Si, -dice mientras es abrasada por la prima de Shaoran.

-Claro, tienes que ser tú, desde que entre al banco no vi a otra chica mas guapa, además que Xiao Lang, ya me conto de ti. –dice Meiling, dirigiéndose a donde dejo la comida. –Lo siento, me llamo Meiling Li, soy prima de Shaoran. –se auto presenta.

-Meiling, y mi madre. –pregunta el castaño ya reponiéndose del ataque de su prima.

-Esta en recepción le dije que esperara y que yo te iba a buscar. Cuando entre estaba tu secretaria y le pregunte que donde estabas y me dijo que en la oficina de Sakura. –dice sirviendo los desayunos a cada castaño.

-Ya veo, la iré a saludar. Con permiso. –dice dirigiéndose a la recepción del banco.

-Ven, siéntate y come. –dice Meiling a Sakura.

-Gracias, -responde sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

-Xiao Lang, me conto que ayer se quedaron toda la noche despiertos terminando los balances, para que estuvieran listos hoy.

-Si, aunque la verdad quien los termino fui yo, el estaba muy cansado por la noticia de que su madre iba a venir, así que me ayudo un rato y luego se quedo dormido, así que yo termine el trabajo. –responde la castaña, tomando su plato de comida.

-Has sido de gran ayuda para mi primo, esta más relajado. –dice sonriendo sinceramente. –Si el estuviera en Hong Kong, estaría asfixiado por la presión de tía Ieran, pero escapo de allá y se ha encargado de la empresa aquí.

-Yo no he hecho nada, además ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas? –pregunta Sakura.

Meiling se pone a reír la castaña en verdad le parecía demasiado ingenua. –Sakura, tu eres su novia, como no te voy a contar esto. –le responde Meiling.

-Yo, te lo digo porque apenas nos conocemos y bueno no existe una confianza entre nosotras para que me cuentes cosas de Shaoran.

-¡Claro que existe! –responde algo indignada, suaviza la voz al agregar. –solo el hecho de que tu seas su novia, el es una persona demasiado fría que siempre vive irritado, estresado y molesto. –cambia aun semblante de ternura. –hoy lo vi, y esta mas relajado, antes tenía el aura tan oscura que nadie se podría inmiscuir en su vida.

-Si, he parte de el todavía la conocí. –agrega la castaña. –aunque después de que nos conocimos me fue a traer al hospital, y lo sentí mas relajado, aunque definitivamente yo no soy la que lo cambio. –responde la castaña.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te fue a traer al hospital? –pregunta preocupada la azabache.

-es que verás, que cuando vine aquí la primera vez, era estudiante de universidad, ayude a crear un programa que ayudo a la empresa a levantarse. Eso fue como en mi cuarto año de carrera, a inicios de semestre, me plantearon. A el jamás lo vi. Y cuando termine lo único que recibí fue, "Gracias por su trabajo", que mando a que las dijera la secretaría. –así que estaba enfurecida y me desmaye al llegar a mi casa. Cuando me gradué rápidamente vine aquí, a pedir empleo, pero cuando iba saliendo el entro y me golpeo, me enoje, le grite, me grito, sangre un poco, me llevo a su oficina, me mareé, me escape y me desmaye. Y el me fue a traer al hospital. –dice la castaña terminando su desayuno.

-¡Te escapaste del banco! –dice preocupada Meiling.

-Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, hice un trato con el de que yo trabajaría pero sino le gritaba a los empleados. Por eso es que estoy aquí, porque no lo haría. –dice la castaña orgullosa de su labor.

-En verdad eres asombrosa, pero entonces que fue lo que hizo que mi primo, cambiara su forma de ser, dices que el estaba mas tranquilo, no tanto como te digo, que habrá sido en la vida de él. –dice mas para si misma.

-Meiling, Sakura, vamos a iniciar. –llega a interrumpir, Shaoran. Ve que la castaña tiene en su rostro algo como preocupación y tristeza.

-Vamos Sakura. Dice tomándola de la mano e ir junto con su primo. Ignorando el estado de ánimo de la castaña.

-Meiling, ¿podrías adelantarte? –pregunta el castaño, tomando del brazo a la castaña.

-Claro, iré para allá. –dice entendiendo claramente a que se refiere, se aleja para buscar la sala de juntas.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran? –pregunta un poco confundida.

-No, a ti ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de preocupación y tristeza? –pregunta algo angustiado y acongojado.

-Nada, porque lo preguntas, solo estoy cansada de haber dormido poco tiempo, y en el escritorio eso es todo. –responde la castaña, tratando de escapar.

-Sakura, sabes que no me puedes mentir, acaso Meiling te dijo algo. –contesta halando suavemente a la castaña.

-No, al contrario ella es muy amable y cariñosa, es muy agradable. –responde con una sonrisa medio fingida que preocupo un poco mas al castaño. Se suelta del agarre de Shaoran y se adelanta a la sala de juntas.

-Buenos días. Disculpe la tardanza. –abriendo la puerta y entrando seguida por Shaoran que estaba molesto.

-Buenos días. –contesta Ieran. Ve que Shaoran se sienta a la cabeza y Sakura a la derecha de la mesa. Y Meiling esta a la derecha de ella.

-Bien, Xiao Lang, sabes muy bien que vine a ver como esta el banco, sabes que si estas quebrado, te casarás con la hija del reconocido Yue Huan, esta claramente que no te puedes negarte. –dice arrogante.

-Eso lo se muy bien, madre. En la carpeta que les he dado a Meiling y a ti, dice claramente que el banco esta muy estable, más estable que en China, el banco esta teniendo un crecimiento estable desde hace un año, del 25%.

-Meiling, revisa los datos, y ve si no están maquillados. Dice secamente. Ve que Sakura se enfada por el comentario de la chica. Y agrega. –Empleada ¿Quién te crees para fruncir el seño a la mayor capitalista de este banco?

-¡Madre! Le encargaré que no se refiera a Sakura de esa forma. Ella es la que ha hecho que este banco este solido como una roca. Además que es mi prometida. –la castaña se queda pasmada ante lo dicho por Shaoran.

-¿Qué has dicho? Que por tu cuenta no eres capaz de sacar a flote un solo banco y una niña lo pueda hacer por ti. –responde Ieran, haciendo caso omiso del compromiso de Sakura. –en verdad que me decepcionas.

-¡Espere un momento! –dice enojada Sakura y le empieza a faltar un poco el aire pero eso no la detiene. –Shaoran es una persona muy responsable con su trabajo, no tiene derecho hablarle de esa forma, porque usted nunca ve todo lo que el es capaz de hacer, siempre le pide lo que no tiene, lo que no ha logrado alcanzar y por eso lo hace de menos. –Shaoran ve que Sakura esta temblando y que se sostiene de la mesa para no caerse.

-¡Niña! Como te atreves a levantarme la voz, tu… tu… no eres mas que una niñita que se deja tentar por mi hijo, además que el solo tiene a cargo un banco. No crees que es correcto que le exija más, porque yo siendo su madre, se de todo lo que el es capaz.

Siente que cada vez le falta el aire, pero aun así sigue exigiéndose. –¡usted cree que este es el único banco que maneja! Esta muy equivocada tiene bajo su cargo diez sucursales y en Europa tiene cinco y cada vez va expandiéndose más. –dice antes de desmayarse y es atendida por Shaoran. Ieran se encuentra de espaldas así que no ve nada.

-¿Qué DICES? –dice asombrada Ieran Li. Volteándose rápidamente.

-¡Sakura! –grita Meiling, corriendo detrás de su primo. Dejando a Ieran, sola en la sala de juntas. Nadie ve que sonríe.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué pasa? –dice Meiling apresurando el paso.

-Meiling, Sakura se desmayo, esto ya le paso una vez hay que llevarla rápido a un hospital. O puede que deje de respirar, siento que cada vez respira mas lento. –le dice a su prima, mientras sale del banco cargando a Sakura, y desesperado busca su auto.

-Voy contigo. –le dice siguiendo a su primo que esta desesperado. Llega donde Shaoran y lo ayuda a abrir la puerta el mete a Sakura y entra al auto seguido por la chica, y arranca rápidamente para no perder ni un segundo, se pasa dos semáforos en rojo, uno en anaranjado. Antes de llegar al hospital.

-¡Por favor!, Necesito una camilla, afuera esta una chica que le cuesta respirar mi primo la trajo. Dice en la entrada del hospital de Tokyo, inmediatamente llevan una camilla, en la entrada, la colocan en la camilla ayudada por Shaoran y la llevan hacerle los chequeos, le ponen respiración artificial.

-Xiao Lang. –dice algo aturdida. -Ya verás que todo estará bien, Sakura se ve que es fuerte, si además solo es un desmayo, tranquilo. –le coloca su mano en la de él, tratando de darle apoyo.

**Notas**

Bien aquí les traigo el capitulo 15, el próximo será un omake, de que es lo que Shaoran, piensa, desde su punto de vista. Y además que es lo que lo ha cambiado radicalmente.

Gracias por leer mi fic, y también por suscribirse.

**Leoni Tao9: **me tarde menos de lo que pensaba, casi una semana ahora, gracias por tu review

**Lfanycka: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos y también Feliz Navidad para ti.

**The Crazy Girls:** si ya merecían estar mas tiempo juntos y formalmente no crees.


	16. Omake Shaoran

**Omake de Li Shaoran**

**La historia es relatada desde el punto de visa de Shaoran. El narra su historia.  
**

Desde que tengo memoria mi vida a girado alrededor de la obligaciones de Clan Li, para las cuales nací para servir mas que vivir con ellas, mi madre es una persona muy autoritaria dice que un verdadero hombre Li, nunca demuestra debilidad, lastima, ni ningún otro sentimiento a fin. Así que si deseaba un juguete en vez de eso me daban un libro para que fuera aprendiendo el manejo de clan para casarme no mas cumpliera la mayoría de edad, a parte de casarme a mi joven edad tendría que manejar lo que llamaban el Poderoso Imperio Corporaciones Li, maneje mucho estrés, aun practicando diariamente las artes marciales mi estrés era mucho mayor, y no lograba bajarlo con nada, ya casi llegando a mi adolescencia, mi madre quería casarme, yo siendo un chico tan chico que casi no me relacionaba con mujeres obviamente eso me aterraba.

Si yo Shaoran Li, no podía comunicarme con chicas mas que con mi prima Li Meiling, mi linda prima obsesionada por mi, que se quería casar y yo la verdad nunca he pensando en casarme, mi madre creo que nunca me ha dado un abrazo, quizás aun de bebé creo que me daba un libro en vez de algún juguete, solo bromeaba mi madre era muy dulce en ese entonces, pero vino la tragedia de mi padre, a partir de allí se convirtió en un monstruo donde todos le temen.

Bien continuo en mi adolescencia, era muy popular entre todos los estudiantes, pero nunca me relacione con chicas, habían chicas que me gustaban pero no podía llegar y decirle. Hola eres muy linda, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y aunque te enamores de mi y yo de ti, si mi madre escoge a otra persona para mi tendre que dejarte. No podía hacer eso con una chica y menos si me importaba por la forma de ser. Nunca nadie se entero, de mi forma de pensar.

Mi vida me gustaba solo cuando mi madre no se encontrara, estabas mis hermanas y mi prima, con ellas podía ser el chico normal que siempre desee ser.

Mi vida realmente iba pasando rápidamente, cuando supe que tenia obligaciones por la familia a la que pertenecía fue a los cinco años, cuando tenia que casarme a los veintiuno, tenia trece, si mis hormonas se alborotaron a esa edad como todo chico, y pude disfrutar de esa edad, no claro que no. A que edad decidí irme de mi casa, a los diecisiete, así que me fui, diciendo que iba a abrir una sucursal del banco en Japón y felizmente logre escapar de mi madre, no al 100%, pero ya tenia tiempo para mí, no la verdad no me concentre tanto en cuidar del banco y abrir sucursales por cualquier país que se me ocurririera, olvide lo que era tratar con humanos.

Exactamente eso es lo que soy para mis empleados y para las personas en general soy un hombre joven apuesto, pero carente de sentimientos, ellos en verdad creen que no tengo sentimientos, esta bien, yo tampoco lo creí, hasta que la conocí, fue de lo mas tierno que vi en mi vida, si piensan que es una mujer no, están muy equivocados, fue una perrita Golden Retriever que estaba teniendo a sus perritos en la calle, metida entre unos basureros, no es que yo me haya apiadado de ella, pero se acercaba una tormenta y decide que era mejor llevarla a casa, afortunadamente ensucio todo mi auto con liquido amniótico, me enoje y demasiado, pero la perra no tenia la culpa, quien la había metido era yo, en especial no puedo quejarme, con una madre en labor de parto, como dije algo cambio mi vida y fue Sammy, si así la nombre, y a sus quinientos cachorros, jajaja miento, fueron seis lindos cachorros que pronto aprendieron a caminar, los tuve que encerrar en una perrera especial para ellos y Sammy, les llegaba a dar leche.

Bien nadie sabe que tengo a Sammy, porque todos me temen y así todos trabajan eficientemente, pero he estado hablando con ella, se que esta muy agradecida conmigo y cuida la casa, mas que los Doberman que están para cuidarla, Sammy saco a dos pitbull que se habían metido a la casa, y sin contarles que atrapo a unos ladrones que habían intentado meterse a mi casa, aun con la vigilancia, no lograron burlarla a ella.

Cuando Sammy llego a mi vida tenia aproximadamente veintidós años, que si era muy joven para tener a cargo a mas diez bancos Li, pues si, si lo soy. Los hijos de Sammy, también heredaron el don de su madre, ser los protectores de la casa y los destructores también. Si amo a los siete perros que tengo. Pero Sammy es mi preferida y es la líder de la camada, aunque ya esta empezando a envejecer, la cuido como si de ella dependiera mi vida.

Ya para ahora han pasado mas tres años ya tengo veinticinco, logre librarme del matrimonio que mi madre quería imponerme a la fuerza, de hecho si ella me desheredaba tenia mi plan de reserva, todos los demás bancos Li, los cuales están a mi nombre, y no al de la familia Li. Si se que sería una mala jugada para mi madre pero tengo que salvar mi vida a lo que he dedicado mis veinticinco años.

Ya por esta época aparece Sakura, si la muchacha recién graduada con honores, la cual golpee, a la chica que estabilizaría toda mi compañía por mi afán de librarme un día de la sombra de mi madre.

Recuerdo claramente, cuando estaba enojada porque yo no pedí disculpas, ella no sabía quien era yo, ni yo quien era ella, la golpeé, eso no era mi intención. La quise tratar para que no le quedara ninguna cicatriz del golpe, no fue tan fuerte, pero salió sangre de su frente, en un momento que me descuido ella se marcha furiosa.

Luego recibo una llamada, que ella estaba en el hospital, me puse a pensar porque ella estaba allí, no me dieron mas datos acerca de lo que paso, así que me dirige a ver que pasaba. Cuando llego me dicen que la chica esta estable, pero que su enojo había sido severo y además de una pequeña contusión en la cabeza no le había ayudado en nada. ¡Eres genial, Li Shaoran! me dije mentalmente. Como no era familiar de la chica, no me dieron mayo información, asumí que no era nada importante y me dirige a su habitación para que viera a más de alguien cerca, por si necesitaba algo.

Al poco tiempo de despertar nos empezamos a pelear, esta chica si que es dura para las peleas, el doctor me llamo a solas pero no me dijo nada importante, más bien no le estaba poniendo atención, cuando regrese la chica se había marchado, ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso cree que yo tengo tiempo para andar jugando a las escondidas, con ella? Empiezo a buscarla y la encuentro en la huída mas patética que hubiera podido ver en toda mi vida, mejor fui en busca de ella.

La invite a comer, se resistió a aceptar, pero la amenace con no devolverle su bolso, fuimos a una cafetería, ella se encontraba bien y de pronto. Sin saber porque huyendo, me dejo a mí, Li Shaoran, con una invitación en la mano.

Empezó a trabajar en la empresa BAJO SUS CONDICIONES, que tuve que aceptar, por obvias razones, ella enderezó todo mi patrimonio en muy, muy, muy poco tiempo, apenas lleva unas semanas y ya me enamore de ella, espero que ella también, porque me lo ha demostrado, en esa noche donde las luciérnagas nos envolvían, ella con su mirada verde, con un brillo especial. Esa mujer me cautivo, tiene tantas pero tantas cosas, que no se por donde empezar a describir su grandiosa forma de ser, la Amo. Es graciosa, torpe, inteligente y sobre todo que ella no se da por vencida, siempre murmura algo como: Pase lo que pase... Todo estará bien. A mi parecer es una frase reconfortante, como quien dice que cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero de alli todo se puede recuperar, bueno casi todo.

Todo estaba bien, saliendo de las mil maravillas, cuando me anunciaron que mi madre, vendría haber los balances de la empresa, además del porcentaje de crecimiento comparado desde que abrí el banco, bien no tenia nada listo, pero mi hermosa Sakura, todo lo hice posible, el día de la reunión, ella se enfrento a mi madre, sentí que algo andaba mal cuando ella se aferraba con gran fuerza a la mesa, pero pensé que era la tensión, cuando mi madre se voltea dándole la espalda, veo que ella de desmaya, la tomo en mi brazos y Meiling, sale corriendo tras de mí, en verdad fue de gran ayuda, y es de gran ayuda para mi en estos momentos, en que nunca puse atención a lo que me dijo el doctor la primera vez que ella vino al hospital.

Sakura sufre una insuficiencia cardiaca, que viene con la falta de oxigeno, en especial cuando se altera demasiado, esto puedo causar un paro cardiaco, si se da mas de dos o tres veces, bien la de Sakura es la tercera, creo, ella me dijo que la primera fue con su hermano, la segunda con sus amigos y la tercera fue por mi culpa y esta sería la cuarta. ¡Demonios! He tenido a Sakura a un desorden de horario tanto por el trabajo como mi novia. Mi prima solo se acerca a mí y me dice que todo estará bien, que hablo con el Doctor y que no le ha dado un ataque al corazón pero que el próximo podría ser para ella, muy dañino que hasta la muerte le puede causar.

¡Tranquilizate, Xiao Lang, todo va estar bien! Me repite y repite mi querida prima, pero estoy muy nervioso, demasiado creo, ahora que recuerdo Sakura tiene familia, a la cual no he avisado. Llamo directamente a la casa de Sakura, pero nadie contesta, así que dejo un recado, para que me llamen cuanto antes.

Sale el doctor y me dice, ¡Ella se encuentra estable! Pero hay que cuidarle y evitar que se enoje y cosas que la puedan alterar mucho, porque si le da una recaida, puede ser la última.

Odie eso de los doctores, siempre me decían que para Sakura, pronto podría ser el fin, y yo no quiero que eso pase, la amo y la necesito tanto, que no se si seré capaz, si ella se marcha de mi lado algún día. Así que estaré aquí, esperando por ella, para cuando reaccione.

Así que podré resumir mi vida en esto: los factores que me han cambiado son: mi madre, mis hermanas y Meiling, mi dulce y adorada Sammy y sus seis hijos y la persona que logro el mayor cambio en mí, que fue Kinomoto Sakura, la persona mas importante para mí. Y ya no me importa lo que me diga mi madre, ya puedo depender de mi vida, solo. Sakura solo se que Te Amo. y me digo a mi mismo: Pase lo que pase... Todo Estara bien.

* * *

**Konnichiwa**

Señoritas y señoritos, quiero disculparme en verdad, por todo el atraso en la actualización del Omake, desde el año pasado que trate de trabajar en ella, pero un proyecto mas se sumo a mi lista de Fanfics, quizás algunas ya lo conozcan se llama "Mariposa" he tenido aceptación por este fanfic que es del manga Skip Beat!, para mi es muy importante porque no estaba en las mejores condiciones, me estaba deprimiendo y de pronto apareció "Mariposa" y me logro sacar de mi hundimiento, quiero tanto a ese Fanfic, no quiere decir que no quiera a este ni al otro, pero siempre hay uno que es mas especial.

Espero que les agrade el omake, en lo particular no me gusto escribirlo, pero prometí un omake, el omake me dio una idea para concluir con la historia en al menos dos capítulos más.

Definitivamente Sakura, saldrá bien de esta, así que no se preocupen.

Las quiero mucho espero que comenten sobre el capitulo y sobre que les parece la historia, me hacen falta recibir sus reviews, asi que no se han malas y comenten, se vale de todo: Quejas, reclamos, felicitaciones, lo que ustedes quieran es bienvenido y bien aceptado. Un abrazo.


End file.
